Loving Him
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: Saso-X-Dei! No good at summaries. It's just about Sasori n' Dei struggling to deal with how they feel for eachother n' stuffs. R&R please! First Fic.. so... be nice! x
1. Chapter 1

First ever sasodei fan fic, so be nice please! Lol. Also, I have no Idea where this is headed – but enjoy anyways. Comments appreciated!

Having not slept, Sasori decided to work on his puppets some more by adding a lick of paint, which he gladly did all night, but as daybreak drew in through the curtains, even though he knew – probably before anyone else – that they were all snowed in, he thought it would be funny to wake up his working partner Deidara. Smirking to himself, he grabbed a pillow from his bed.

"Hey, Brat, Wake up!" Sasori threw the pillow at Deidara right in the face with a grin. He heard his partner mumble something about the time, and rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Whatever Brat" With that said, he went to join the other Akatsuki members in the kitchen, feeling disappointed that he didn't get much of an argument out of his partner. Joining the other members in the kitchen, a debate began about what they should do. The snow was pretty deep and the weather was quite dangerous, and so it would be best to stay within the lair. However Zetzu raised a very good point, due to the fact that keeping a bunch of S-Ranked criminals in one area for longer that a week would be murder. Sasori then concluded, that it would have to do, for there was nothing they could do about it. Having had a boring morning, Sasori went back up to check the paint on his newly created puppet. Opening his door, he heard a crash, followed by a rather loud thump, and another crash, which made the floor shake beneath him.

"The hell?!" He stepped into the room, and there stood Deidara half asleep, tangled up in Sasori's puppets. Sasori backed out of the room and closed the door, hoping to God that what he had just seen was a dream. Re-opening the door, nothing in the room had changed; his partner was still tangled up in his beloved puppets.

"Deidara…"He growled. Using his chakra strings, Sasori put all the puppets back where they belonged and walked over to his blond friend, who was lying face down on the floor. "Brat…" He tapped the blonds' head, but got no reply. "Idiotic brat…" He mumbled.

"I, am not, a brat" A mumble came. Sasori shook his head, and went over to his working bench, studying his newly painted, and now dry, puppet. He heard his partner getting up behind him, with a few groans – he was probable bruised. Pfffft, served him right.

"So un. What are we doing today?" Deidara walked backwards till his calves hit the side of the bed, and sat down on it, grabbing a brush from his bedside table, and carefully brushing his golden strands.

"Staying put. We're snowed in" Sasori explained in his usual monotone speech.

"What un?!" Deidara stopped brushing his hear, and gazed at his red headed partner.

"Snowed I-" Deidara rushed to the window, and looked at the white blanket covering everything as far as his scope could see.

"What we gonna' do Danna un?" He asked, turning back to his partner. Sasori shrugged, not really caring. "Can we play a game un?" Deidara resumed his position on the bed, and brushed his fringe waiting for a reply. Sasori sighed, and bit his lip. If he suggested hide and seek, then the brat would go and hide, and Sasori could leave him hiding and say he couldn't find him. Sasori grinned at his plan.

"Sure brat. Is hide and seek too childish for you?"

"No un!" Deidara jumped up from his bed with a grin, placing the brush back on the table. "I like playing that game un! But your on un!" The blond looked like a toddler right now, those beady eyes, pleading at Sasori. Sasori grinned with a nod, then began to count. "1…2…3…4…"

'He really must be blond to not notice that I'm actually _playing _with him for once' Sasori held back a laugh. "5…6…7…"

Deidara was searching for a really good place to hide. Hiding in the bedrooms would be a bit too obvious, he frowned in frustration, then lightened up when he thought of the perfect hiding place. The basement. Grinning with excitement, he ran to the basement, quietly shutting the door behind him. Sasori would never find him here!

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Sasori had stopped at number thirty, and shouted "Here I come Brat!" Not that he would hear him like. A smirk appeared on his face, as he went downstairs, and turned on the TV to a music channel. A whole day without the brat annoying him, how fun! Although Sasori couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but it soon went away. He was going to enjoy this no matter what, even if it destroyed the brat's trust in him. After the first band had played on the music channel he was currently on, Sasori had gotten bored – so he put the video Pinocchio on, he secretly liked this film, it reminded him of himself. He played the film through twice, and soon after the first viewing, he had forgotten all about Deidara's game. And Deidara.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara was sat in the basement, cuddling his knees

Deidara was sat in the basement, cuddling his knees. He was tempted to go out and find Sasori – but what if he was still looking for him? But then again, Sasori would have found him by now. Wouldn't he? Deidara didn't know what to do, and he was confusing himself. He pushed himself up from the cold damp basement floor, and flung a stray strand of hair over his shoulder, before ascending up the basement stairs, and out into the kitchen of the Akatsuki lair. The brightness of the lights stunned Deidara for a moment, and he stood still, giving his eyes time to adjust, seeing as he had been sat in a damp dark basement for god knows how long. He walked into the living room, hearing the TV, and saw a red mop just above the back of the chair. "Danna un?" Deidara stood in the doorway waiting for Sasori's reply.

"What is it brat?" Sasori didn't take his eyes off the television screen.

"Did you forget …un?" Deidara's head bowed, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Forget about what?" Sasori really had forgot, he had no idea what his partner was talking about. Deidara curled his hands into fists, and fought back tears.

"N-Nothing un…"Turning and running back to their shared room, Deidara collapsed on his bed, and cried into his pillow. 'I knew he wouldn't really want to play with me un!' He sobbed and turned over looking at the black ceilings, then over to one of Sasori's puppets, who was positioned looking like it was staring at Deidara. "What you looking at un?!" Deidara yelled, throwing his extra pillow at the puppet, knocking it over, once again causing a bang. There was a knock at the door, and Deidara flew into the wardrobe, hoping it wasn't Sasori.

"Deidara I know you're in there" Itachi's cold voice said, opening the door. Deidara stepped out of the wardrobe and looked innocently at Itachi.

"Don't tell Danna un, I was angry" He glanced over at the puppets piled up on the floor, and then back at the ever murderous looking Uchiha.

"I wont. Why are you angry Deidara?"

"Un?! Why the hell would you want to know un!" Deidara's face curved into a frown and a scowl, looking at his socks. Black with mini explosions on them. Bang.

"Just curious. Lunch is ready – so come down" And with that he left the room. Deidara walked to the pillow and picked it up, placing it neatly on top of the one on his bed. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he would be later. Sighing, he shifted his feet towards the door and down the stairs, into the kitchen. Soup, great. He took his place next to Sasori, trying to keep the frown and scowl on his face, slurping the soup annoyingly. He wasn't particularly fond of soup, but he ate it anyways, and slurping it to annoy Sasori. Payback. Suddenly Deidara was pinned to a kitchen counter by his partner.

"You're gonna' get splinters in my neck if you aint' careful Danna!" He informed his friend of the risks, but that just made Sasori push on harder. "I was just eating soup un!" He defended.

"Stop – the – slurping!" Sasori growled.

"Why un! I like it!"

"Brat!" Sasori slammed his partners head into the wall as another warning. Deidara raised his hand to his partners face, making his hand mouths lick Sasori's face. Sasori stepped back, releasing his grip from Deidara's neck.

"What the hell are you doing you freak!!" Sasori yelled, and wiped his face with his sleeve. Deidara stood there gob-smacked for a second or two. Danna knew how much he hated being called a freak. He hated Sasori right now, but he wanted to finish his soup, regardless of whether he liked it or not, Zetsu had made it, and so he shall eat it – if he didn't want to get eaten in his sleep that was. He went back over to the wooden table and angrily ate his soup.

"That wasn't a very good thing to do Sasori. Tobi wouldn't do that, Tobi's a good boy!" The table turned to face Tobi, then back at Sasori.

"What?!" He growled. Deidara slammed his spoon on the table, and all the faces turned from Sasori to him.

"I hate you Danna un" With that, Deidara pushed his chair back, poured the soup down the sink, and put the bowl in the dishwasher, leaving the kitchen. He headed towards the front door, grabbing his cloak from the hangers.

"Wait! Dei-sempai, where are you going! It's very cold out there!" Tobi shouted.

"I know Tobi"

"Deidara…" Itachi warned.

"Don't waste your breath, if he wants to go and be an idiot he will" Hidan said.

"Exactly. Cause that's all I am un! A stupid blond idiotic good for nothing freak un!" He opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door shut behind him leaving an eerie silence.

"Way to go Sasori. It costs a lot for a funeral you know" Itachi moaned, finishing off his soup. Sasori glanced at the door his partner had rushed out of, then at the window next to it. It was getting pretty wild out there.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara wasn't happy, not happy at all. Why did his Danna insist on intimidating and bullying him? Was it because he was blonde? Or maybe just too hyper-active? Maybe it was because of their art differences…? No, it wasn't any of them – It was because his danna was his danna, he was his master, he had to, it was his place. 'Yeah, that's it un' A few minutes after being out in the snow, Deidara began to feel the impact of the cold weather. White lace fell onto his eyelashes, and his feet were buried with snow with every step he took. He wrapped his black cloak around him, and trudged on.

"C-cold un…" He walked for an estimated three hours before coming to a bench, and a smile played his lips. "God un, to cold to smile" He whispered. He walked over to the bench and curled up on it. He was tired already. If he was on a mission, Sasori would surely kill him for being so tired in so little time – but then again Deidara would have preferred to fly. Flying… Deidara watched as the white lace fell from the sky and landed on the snow, he's never tried flying in snow. "Too cold to do it now un" He closed his eyes, and listened with his frozen ears to the wind circling above him.

Sasori had finished his soup ages ago, and was now re-painting his newest puppet. It took him a while to untangle the puppets…again! He was going to kill his partner when he got back. Sasori stopped painting in realisation.

_**Flashback!**_

_He had grabbed Deidara's neck, maybe a little too tight – but he wouldn't know – he couldn't feel. Plus, his partner wasn't going purple, so that was good – sort of. Suddenly, Deidara's hand reached out, Sasori thought he was going to slap him, which he did sort of, but then his hand mouths – eugh! Them disgusting things! They licked him, and he had to pull back. It was horrible! He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked at his partner. _

"_What the hell are you doing you freak!!" He had yelled. He thought he regretted the words – but he couldn't be sure…No, he couldn't feel. He didn't mind what he said, he wasn't supposed to care. But Deidaras face – when he said the final word … It wasn't a face he wanted to see again. It was like his partner had just stabbed him. The word freak echoed in Sasori's head._

_**End of Flashback!**_

He had called his partner a freak. He had made Deidara run out. It was his fault. And what was it Leader-sama had always said "Take care of your partners no matter what – you never know – they might be your best friend one day" He remembered the day that was said, and everyone laughed. But Sasori now realised, Deidara was like his best friend. Sasori always yelled at him, called him a freak, a girl, a brat, a transvestite, teased him in any way possible – yet Deidara, even though being sensitive to some of those names, always came back bubbly and giddy as though nothing ever happened. That was it, Deidara would walk through that door in a minute, laughing and saying it didn't matter. Sasori stared at the door, prepared for a bang and a laugh. Nothing. He looked at his clock, then back at the door. Still nothing. There was a knock, and Sasori stood up, walking quickly to the door. See, he came back. Nothing to worry about. Sasori swung the door open a little, and leaned his shoulder on the doorframe. He frowned.

"Tobi…What is it?"

"Tobi thinks that you should go get Deidara-sempai. He could be in trouble, and Kisame agrees! It wont take long, and I'm sure Deidara-Sempai would appreciate it lots and -"

" Tobi, if its so easy why don't you do it?"

"Tobi isn't allowed out on his own, Kisame said, and if Tobi doesn't do what he's told, that would make him a bad boy, but Tobi's a good boy. Will you do it Sasori-Sempai? Please?" The orange swirled mask was tilted to the side in a pleading sort of way. Sasori sighed, stepped forwards, causing Tobi to step back, and shut the door.

"If I have to"

"Yay! Thank you!" The orange and black bundle skipped down the stairs, then there was a bang, followed by a laugh. Sasori quickened his pace to the edge of the stairs, revealing Tobi face down on the floor, laughing in hysterics. 'Wasn't Deidara…' Sasori thought. He sighed, descended down the stairs, and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to find the brat" He announced.

"Wait! Sasori-Sempai you can't go alone!" Tobi 's eye widened in terror. He jumped up, recovering from his laughing fit, and walked towards Kisame – obviously slightly dizzy. "It's cold out there. Kisame will go, wont you?" Kisame gave a nod, and went to get his coat, meeting Sasori at the door. "Yay! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi climbed onto the back of the couch and waited for them to go, waving frantically at them. "Good luck! Bring Deidara-Sempai back safely!" He waved and chuckled, falling back off the couch. He didn't get up.

"He's going to get himself killed one day.."Sasori concluded. "By something as simple as that" He shook his head, and fell into line with Kisame out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara couldn't feel his body

Deidara couldn't feel his body. As far as he knew, he had no hands, legs, head, body, no nothing. He sighed and attempted to open his eyes. He felt better. Freezing, but better. He smiled to himself and thought. He didn't mind what his Danna has said before. Maybe he did a little, but he wasn't angry any more. He pressed a numb hand against the bench and pushed himself up, his head swirling around. "Not very good un…" He whispered. He watched in fascination as his breath came out in a white puff. He breathed out again, grinning at the white air. "Cool un!" He did it again, and then began walking, breathing out hard as to see his breath. He stopped in his tracks, sensing someone behind him. His hand flew to his pocket for clay, but he wasn't quick enough. He was pinned down to the snow.

"Not fast enough!" The attacker spat. Deidara panicked. 'Not fast enough! I could have done it in a milli-second! How can I not be fast enough un!' He felt his head go dizzy and heavy.

"Sleepy are we…" Deidara felt the grip on his arms go loose slightly. Taking his chance, he yanked his arm away, punched the guy, then kicked him, before attempting to run away. After kicking the attacker, he pulled out his clay, and instantly began moulding it. ' Faster! Faster! Faster un!' He thought. Creating a football sized ball, he threw it at the attacker, who was running at him. He was still running at him when Deidara began to make his hand signs, but his hands were numb and cold.

"Shit un!" His eyes widened as he was pinned against a tree. The force winded him. 'Danna was right, I was right un! I'm a weak pathetic idiotic freak un' Deidara hung his head in shame.

"Your dead, Deidara…" The attacker grinned, and Deidara's head flew up. He recognised the attacker! And the attacker knew him! …Wait…that wasn't much of a shock – nearly everyone knew him.. but…

Deidara bit his lip and held his head high as the attacker sliced his torso with a kunai.

"Your not gonna' just kill me un?" He questioned.

"No, you're too valuable to kill. I just want you to suffer a little before we take you back…"

"We, there's more!"

"Lots more Deidara…" He grinned, and pushed the kunai in harder, laughing as Deidara's head flew back with his eyes screwed shut in pain. The attacker dropped the kunai and brought his knee to Deidara's abdomen. A splurt of blood exited Deidara's mouth; more came out as the attacker repeated the action.

"Like I said, Deidara…Your-" The attackers eyes widened, and his body fell onto Deidara's legs.

"No un, your dead" Deidara looked up seeing more men surrounding the corpse. "Why'd you do that un?"

"W-We didn't…" One by one, the men fell to the ground with a single kunai in their backs. Deidara almost screamed. Almost.

"Weird un…" He stood up shakily and saw two remaining figures. "Go ahead un! Kill me!" They didn't move. "Go for it un!" Deidara quickly walked towards the two figures, staggering a little, with his vision blurry. Two blurred long things. "Kill me un! I'm right here!" He yelled. They didn't move. Deidara was confused. And possibly crazy. What if they were trees – what if he was talking to himself?! "Fine un, I'll do it…" Pulling out his own kunai swiftly, he held by his side before deciding where to strike first. Out with a bang, my art is fleeting – so – quickly! Ummm…

"Neck!" He smiled at his smartness. "Bye un!" He smiled as best he could, bringing the kunai to his throat.

"Sasori, we should stop him…" Kisame said.

"No, I want to see how far he goes" Sasori tilted his head, observing Deidara's actions.

"Sasori, he could die! Your waiting around saying ' I want to see how far her goes'! How idiotic are you?!" He whispered loudly.

"Very. Kisame if you don't shut up, Deidara won't be the only one of us members who will die today" Sasori threatened. Kisame shut up. Deidara leant the kunai on his neck, closing his eyes. Sasori watched, ready to jump at him, if he actually tried to do it… But Deidara wasn't that stupid. Sure, he was blonde, but who would try to kill themselves over a stupid comment like "Freak". Sasori sighed. Of course Deidara would, he was sensitive to those things. He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. He heard a thump, then a swift movement by his side. His eyes shot open. Kisame was no longer by his side, which would explain the swift movement, but the thump… Sasori's eyes sought out Deidara – who was lying on the snow. His eyes widened, then went to join Kisame.

"He's an idiot! Why the fuck did he do that!"

"Dude, chill out. He collapsed – You know – too cold, dizzy, loss of blood. He didn't get a chance to" Sasori almost sighed with relief. Wait, why was he relieved…Argghh! He was getting soft! It didn't take them long to get back to base, but it look them longer than it did getting to Deidara. Once they reached the base, Sasori opened the door, whilst Kisame threw Deidara onto the couch.

"Couldn't you be a little more gentle un?" Deidara moaned.

"You BRAT!!" Kisame unsheathed his sword instantly and pointed it down at Deidara, who's eyes were barely open. "How long were you awake?!"

"Not long un, just when you threw me on the couch, yeah?" He rubbed his head, and closed his eyes. "Everything spinning un…"

"He should get medical attention now! Deidara-Sempaii!! I'm coming!" Tobi flew into the room with bandages and plasters, and a few other things. "I'll fix you Dei-Sempai!" He then jumped onto Deidara, and stuck a plaster on his head.

"Tobi…" Deidara's eyes were shut, but he could feel Tobi sticking plasters in places that didn't need to be plastered. "Tobi…Stop it" He didn't listen. "Tobi, you have one final warning" Deidara clenched his fists in annoyance. 'The idiot aint listening un!'

"One moment Deidara-Sempai, nearly do-" Deidara bolted upright, sending Tobi rolling off the couch and onto the floor with a thump.

"I said stop Tobi!"

"But Tobi was being a good boy and helping, there was no need for that Deidara-Sempai" Deidara saw Tobi's eye filling with water, then Tobi had two heads! 'WTF! I'm going crazy' Deidara thought.

"I'm going out for some fresh air un, getting a headache" Deidara took two steps away from Tobi and towards the door before collapsing onto the floor.

"See, if he just stayed on the couch, maybe that wouldn't have happened" Itachi's emotionless eyes were bearing down on Deidara. "Sasori, care to take him to your room?"

Sasori looked up from the golden strands surrounding Deidara's head and stared at Itachi. "What?"

"Take-Deidara-To-His-Room" Itachi sounded out each syllable perfectly. "Understand?" Sasori sighed, bent down, and picked Deidara up bridal style.

"Whatever" He turned and made his way up the stairs, being careful not to fall back. He was surprised, he thought Deidara would be heavy for a man, but he was actually pretty light.

"Dannaaaaaaa…" Deidara whispered. Sasori stopped, and watched Deidara's lips. Then shook his head and carried on. "Fuck no way un!" Deidara randomly shouted. His eyes shot open, and he bolted out of Sasori's arms, running into a wall. Sasori stepped back in shock, his eyes were even wide for a moment, but they soon resumed their normal emotionless expression. Deidara looked disorientated for a moment, then turned around to see his partner. Sasori watched Deidara stumble towards the stairs. He was about to shout a warning – but it was too late. Deidara was going to be another one who would die falling off and over things – Just like Tobi on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

All the members of the Akatsuki were gathered round a coffin

"I give up!" Sasori whispered. Sighing, he looked at the bottom of the stairs, where everyone was looking at him, apart from Tobi that was, who was slapping Deidara in an attempt to try and wake him up. "Tobi" Tobi didn't hear him, either that or he pretended he didn't. 'He will this time…' Sasori thought. "TOBI!" Sasori shouted, in a way that probably promised action if his demand wasn't met. "Move…" Tobi fell back, tears re-rising in his eyes, watching the puppet master control Deidara, making him walk up the stairs via chakra strings. Once they reached the room, he made Deidara sit on the bed, then fall sideways.

"You're an idiot…You know that?" He shook his head at his sleeping partner, and went to check on his puppets. The final coat of paint was done, so all he needed to do, was perfect it; And that's what he did until Deidara woke up.

"Danna un?" Deidara knew Sasori had heard him. "You ignoring me un?"

"No" Sasori said in his usual monotone voice.

"Phew, thank God un! Its warm in here un" Deidara went to open the window.

"No its not, its mid temperature. You were out in the cold for a while – so that's probably why you feel warm"

"No way un! When did that happen?!" Sasori stared at his partner. 'He forgot!'

"Brat, what's the last thing you remember?" Sasori stood up quickly.

"Why un? Worried?" Deidara chuckled but immediately stopped when Sasori dragged him from the window, and slammed him into the door opposite the window. "Geez un! Last thing I remember was seeing the floor un!" Deidara looked into his Danna's emotionless eyes. Sasori sighed and let go of his partners collar.

"Great.." He muttered, before turning to face the window. The snow had stopped, for now. He spun round, shoved Deidara out the way, and stormed downstairs – his cloak and Deidara close behind. He jumped down each step of the stairs, pretending he was a kid again – though he soon stopped when he realised he was acting like Tobi. He frowned. Then shrugged it off, jumping the last two steps.

"But at least he wont think of it again, if he doesn't remember, then…" Deidara recognised Zetsu's voice.

"It doesn't matter. If he doesn't remember, then forget it happened"

"But Sasori! We need him to remember! Those guys who attacked him – We have to know who they were!" Konan urged. Deidara waited patiently behind the wall out of sight with a small smile on his face.

"Good un…" He chewed his lip, and took a breath in. "I don't like lying to Danna un, but …" He trailed off, and allowed his mind to finish his sentence. 'Its necessary' He nodded to himself and walked around the wall, at which point everyone turned to look at him. "Hi un!" He cocked his head to the left with a smile.

"Deidara, don't you remember anything about you going outside?" Deidara shook his head. "Nothing about attacks?" Again, he shook his head. "What about-"

"Damnit Brat, talk! You have three god-damn mouths, why not use freakin' use them?!" Sasori's voice raised. Deidara shrugged. Sasori's face was murderous.

"Brat…" He dragged the word out so it lasted a few seconds, which scared Deidara a little.

"S'not like you care un" Deidara crossed his arms over his chest. "You have no feelings un. That's another thing I don't understand, you don't have feelings un – yet you feel hatred and anger. Your weird un!" Deidara jabbed a finger at Sasori, who's face looked like it had just been slapped. "And now your in a huff un! Sheesh, sometimes I think you have hormone problems un, but you cant un cause you're a puppet, so that's not pos-" Deidara stopped in mid sentence, and fell in a heap to the floor, revealing an amused Itachi behind. He shrugged.

"He was babbling – don't think it was cause I didn't like him offending you or anything" Sasori nodded slowly, and walked into the kitchen – for something to do.

Deidara woke up in the living room, on the floor eight hours later.

"No'one bothered to move me then un" He got up and rubbed his head, then sat back, thinking of what to do. "Food un, then … then…train…yeah un…" Nodding, he sprang to his feet and waltzed into the kitchen (not literally). The room was dark, so like you do, he turned the light on, and screamed when he saw he wasn't alone.

"You scream like a girl brat" Sasori's amused face said it all. He was pissed off, and smiling – those eyes… Deidara shuddered.

"So un! You look like a kid – Shorty!" Deidara stuck out his tongue and went to a cupboard.

"Hmm, rice, rice, or rice?"

"So childish.."Sasori muttered.

"Rice it is!" Deidara picked out a rice packet and emptied it into a pan, then going over to boil the water. "So un, everyone in bed?"

"Duh, that's what people do at night brat"

"Unless they are puppets un, like you" Deidara leant on the silver cupboard, tapping it with his fingernails.

"I know you were lying; you do remember" Deidara's heart skipped a beat.

"No I wasn't un, honest! Last thing I remember was the floor un!" Deidara held his hands up in defence, then went to pour the now boiled water into the pan, lighting the hob, and setting the pan on it.

"Deidara…" Deidara's eyes widened. His danna only ever called him that if he was either in big trouble, or … well that was the only reason he could currently think of. "Don't lie. It's a bad habit, and I don't like it. It wastes time, time that could be used doing something else – and it's a pathetic reason for covering up the truth" Sasori slid his chair back, and stood up, making his way round to Deidara, who was backing up as close as he could to the counter. "So I'll ask you again – Brat – Who were the men surrounding you in the snow" He grabbed Deidara's collar again, and pulled him towards his face. Deidara blushed at the closeness, but soon shook it away.  
"I don't know what your talking about un!" Sasori pushed Deidara against the counter roughly, causing Deidara to put his hand out for balance, knocking over the pan, and putting his hand onto the hob. He winced, but didn't dare show pain nor fear in front of his partner. He pulled his hand off, and set it against the coolness of the counter, holding his breath.

Sasori noticed the fact Deidara had his hand on the hob – but he didn't really care. He wanted to know why Deidara was lying – and he was going to get a reason tonight.

"I want a reason Deidara – Now!"

"For what un! I don't know what-!" Sasori struck Deidara across the face, causing Deidara to fall onto the floor. The amount of times that had happened that day, the floor may aswell have been his best friend! Sasori felt a little guilty as those aqua eyes began to water – but he wanted and answer.

"You know what! I know your lying, so do the rest of us! Why do you insist on lying to me Deidara!"

"It's not like I can ever tell you anything un! Whenever I do, you always say its weak un! So I don't bother! Then we always argue un! Like now! You don't understand un! Nobody has, and nobody will! Your just like them Danna, you're a-" Sasori bent down to Deidara, his eyes daring him to say it.

"I'm a what – Brat"

"A bastard for one –_Sa-so-ri_!" Sasori couldn't help notice that his nickname had been dropped.

"What's the matter…_Sasori_? Have you never been called names un?" Deidara kicked Sasori away, and stood up, leaning his burnt hand on the counter, his eyes trained on the floor. "I have un, lots of times. By friends, people who I thought were my friends" He looked up sharply at Sasori. "People who I thought cared un…But that's not you un. You don't care - Sasori. You never cared un" Deidara nodded as though agreeing to his statement – which he did. "You're a self centred emotionless non caring bastard Sasori no Danna, and you'll always be that way. And do you know what?" Sasori's eyes beckoned him to stop. Why was he being like this? Deidara was always the happy bundle, the idiot, the brat, the hyper-active bomb, a girl for gods sake, but he had never been like this before.

"What – Brat…" Sasori looked at Deidara's eyes, those perfect sea blue gorgeous eyes..Wait – What the hell?? Sasori mentally kicked himself.

"I hate you Sasori no Danna, and I want you to know that" Deidara nodded, satisfied, and walked to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Once reaching the bathroom, Deidara slammed the door shut purposefully, and sunk down behind it

Once reaching the bathroom, Deidara slammed the door shut purposefully, and sunk down behind it.

"Crap…Crap…Crap un!" Deidara curled his legs up to his chest, cuddling them with his shaking arms. "Shouldn't have shouted at Danna un, as soon as I get out – I'm a dead puppet un!" He threw his head back against the door, and looked at the ceiling – his eyes began to close, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand.

**Flashback**

Deidara was tied to a chair in a deserted classroom. Although it wouldn't be deserted for long. The rain was tapping at the window, and the wind blew furiously outside. Deidara tried to focus on the blackboard opposite him, but nothing came to his eyes. Not a shadow, nor slight tint of light, nothing. 'Either I'm blindfolded un, or its really really dark…" A stream of light quickly entered the room, lighting it up. Deidara wasn't blindfolded, he was sat in the dark, alone.

"Don't like thunder and lighting un….Not alone…"Tears appeared in his visible eye as his head hung downwards. "I'm a freak un. I deserve to die" He whispered. If he wanted, he could have made his hand mouths chew through the rope tying him to the chair, however this would just cause more commotion, and he didn't particularly like the taste of rope. He shifted his body around a little, it was getting numb. He sighed and waited, gasping slightly as lighting lit up the room again. He practically screamed when the door to the left of him was opened, but he held it back. Five boys his age walked towards him. One kicked him in the shin playfully, but it hurt. Another pulled out a knife.

"You're letting me go u-un?" Deidara asked. The lump was rising in his throat again, but he swallowed it down.

"Are we hell. We have all night to play with you Freak, and want to know the best part?"

"Best…Part?" Deidara questioned. His heart sank. He should have killed himself at the weekend, at the cliff by his house. Nice, quick-ish, and fun! He got to fly, but then again – he could have blown himself up – yeah, that was an option. Out with a bang!

"Yeah, the best part" Another of the boys came round to face him, pulling Deidara's chin to meet his gaze. "Your mum and dad think your at my house, for the weekend" He laughed, then punched Deidara's angelic face. Deidara felt blood trickle down his nose. Deidara didn't want to know what was coming up next, he knew it'd be harsh and brutal. They kicked, punched and slashed him all night, laughing and calling him a freak. He remembered them untying his hands, and pushing him forwards, causing him to fall clumsily onto the floor.

**End of flashback**

"Deidara for gods sakes get out of there!" Someone banged at the door behind him, and Deidara snapped his eyes open. Moaning, he stood up and opened the door, revealing a very agitated looking Konan. "Thank you!" She pulled Deidara out, and ran in.

"Weird un…" Deidara rubbed his eye, and made his way to his shared room. Thinking about it, the amount of times Sasori had hit him – it would never be enough to even it up to how close he came to dying that night. And all they did was laugh. Deidara bit his lip, uncurling his fists and looking at his hand mouths, which were lolling their tongues everywhere, grinning at him, however his left hand-mouth was looking abit blistered. He'd have to sort it out soon.

"We're freaks un…" He whispered.

"Deidara Seemmppaaiiiii!!" Tobi ran into Deidara, pushing him over onto him bum. "Ooops, sorry Dei-Sempai. Want to play today? Zetsu is out, so we could play-"

"Not got time today Tobi, sorry" Deidara stood up, brushing himself down.

"That's okay Dei-Sempai, another time!" The orange and black bundle ran down the corridor and out of sight. Deidara smiled slightly. He could hate Tobi all he wanted, and even though it seemed like it, Deidara did care. He walked dazily for some time, before finding himself infront of his and his partners shared bedroom. His hand was glued to the door knob for a few seconds before he actually pushed it open.

"Spent the night in the bathroom eh' brat?" Sasori looked up from his spot by the window, looking at Deidara.

"Yeah un, at least you slept un! I didn't keep you awake by snoring!" He attempted a laugh, but Sasori's face seemed to snatch it away and throw it out the window.

"Deidara, you are aware I don't sleep? Therefore there is no reason for you to not sleep in your bed"

"That's confusing un. And yeah, I knew un! I just thought the bathroom tiles were comfier that looking at you in the morning un" As soon as Deidara said it he regretted it. "I-I didn't…It wasn't… I-I mean-" Sasori didn't move. '_Does he hate me that much?'_

"Its okay" Those two words felt like knives prodding him all over. He was being _nice _to Deidara! "We're going to have a talk again Brat"

"No un, no more chats. I made it perfectly clear I hate you, and you made it perfectly clear that you want to kill me. So, no more chats un" Deidara nodded and went to sit on his bed, fiddling with some clay. _'He thinks I want to KILL him?!'_

"Deidara, I don't want to kill you"

"Yeah you do un. You want to kill everybody un – either that or turn them into puppets"

"Brat listen!" Sasori raised his voice and marched over to Deidara's bed. "You don't get it! You're a childish irresponsible idiotic brat who –" Sasori was at a loss for words. He threw his hands up in frustration, then ran them through his matted red hair. "I didn't mean to call you a freak"

"Now you're being nice un, just so I'll tell you what I know about those men un, but I don't know anything about those men, so your wasting your time un" Deidara smiled slightly, looking at his Danna. He looked hot when he was angry too. His angelic face, those pure lips – if only he smiled more.

"Then I'm going to have to do something I don't particularly want to do - Brat" Sasori grabbed a piece of rope from underneath his bed, and tied Deidara's wrists to the bed post.

"What the hell?!" Sasori saw panic in Deidara's eyes, but a glint of humour. "Your gonna' keep me here till I speak, yeah un?"

"No Deidara. Wait here…" Sasori pivoted and walked out of the room.

"S'not like I can go anywhere un!" Deidara called after him. Secretly, Deidara wanted to scream and cry. What if Sasori knew more than he was letting on? No way could he know what those men did to him, no way no way no way!!

Sasori left Deidara, ignoring his last comment. He went over to the training grounds, seeing Itachi sparring with Hidan. Itachi was winning by far. He glanced at Itachi, and gave a nod. Itachi immediately stopped the training, and walked over to Itachi. The duo then walked back into the house and ascended up the stairs back to Deidara.

Deidara was struggling against the rope, pulling it over and over again, trying to free his wrists. The memories were flooding back, they were drowning him.

"Stop…"It began as a pleading whisper, begging them to stop torturing him. "Stop!..." But soon it broke out into full screams. Deidara had officially cracked. He'd forgotten about them for so long, why now?! Why did they have to find him? He screamed again, pulling the rope tied to the bed, making the bed move. He cried out as they burned his wrists, but he was determined to get them off.

Itachi and Sasori had begun to walk faster up the stairs as they heard Deidara's hurtful yells. Neither spoke. They entered the shared bedroom, Sasori untied Deidara's hands, whilst Itachi shut the door. Deidara's face was wet with tears, and his throat was sore.

"Brat– what did you do?!" Sasori examined his partners burnt and bleeding wrists.

"Its y-your fault u-un, y-you tied m-me to it" He whimpered. Sasori let out a sigh, and stood up, indicating for Itachi to sit in front of Deidara. He did. "Itachi-san. What are you d-doing un?"

"Just stay still - idiot"

"B-But-"

"Brat stay still or I'll tie you up again!" Sasori threatened. Deidara bit his lip. "I know you remember, and I also know you wont tell me, hence the reason Itachi is here" Deidara's head jerked up.

"You're gonna' kill me! Itachi-san! He's insane, no – no way!" Deidara stood up, but his legs were glued to the floor.

"It'd be so much easier if you could do it whilst he was asleep" Sasori muttered.

"Sorry – Deidara…" Deidara held his breath.

"You're seriously gonna' kill me un!" Deidara shrieked. He panicked and was about to run when Itachi spoke.

"Mangekyo Sharingan"


	7. Chapter 7

Just so we're clear, I dont know much about the mangekyo sharingan, but I saw it a few times when Itachi did it to Sasuke, and it took him back to when his parent were murdered and made him 'relive it' in a way – I think that's right… but I don't know

_iDeidara was back in the classroom with the boys. His body was limp on the floor. They were kicking him hard, and Deidara didn't seem to be moving. A pool of red liquid lay next to Deidara's mouth, and his blue orbs weren't visible. Itachi watched by the side of the window, invisible to everyone else. The bullies stopped, called Deidara a freak one last time, and walked out. Itachi watched with red eyes. _

_Deidara managed to move a finger, but he reckoned he'd be a while if he was going to get out of there by morning. He turned painfully onto his back - , the blood soaking up in his hair. A tear rolled down his cheek and joined the pool of blood at his side. _

"_Cant –s-stay like t-this u-un.." Itachi heard Deidara moan as he sat up, then pulled himself to his feet. "M-move!" He told his legs. They stepped forward, but Deidara collapsed on the floor. "My freakin' legs are numb…" He whispered. He knelt down and fiddled with a splodge of blood on the classroom floor. "I'm a freak un. And a w-weak one at t-that…"Deidara punched the laminate flooring in frustration and failure, causing it to crack. "Damn you, you freakin' bastards!"_

_Itachi had concluded that Deidara was a bully victim – and that the bullies were probably the reason he was scared of being tied up, and the people who attacked him in the snow. He tipped his head to the side slightly studying Deidara further. Their surroundings changed, and an older version of Deidara was now chained to a wall, both ankles and wrists were bound. Someone entered the room, and roughly pulled off Deidara's shirt, then laughing maniacally as he slid a knife through his stomach, He yanked it out, blood splashing across the walls, and trailed it up to the sealed mouth on Deidara's chest, cutting the binding that kept it sewn shut. The tongue lolled out, begging to be fed. Deidara's eyes were practically waterfalls. No doubt about it, the men who were tormenting Deidara in that current image, where the ones who had attacked him in the snow. They were exactly who Sasori had said they were – either that or they were twins – which Itachi highly doubted. Itachi noticed that the man with the knife was teasing the chest mouth with clay, and he only guessed that wasn't good. If Deidara kept his chest mouth shut for a reason, then that reason had to be pretty good. The man threw the clay to the opposite end of the room, once again pulling out the knife, and slashing it across Deidara's chest. Deidara screamed. /i_Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder, and pulled both himself and Deidara out of the image.

"So?"

"From what I saw they were just brutal bullies – but they were the people who attacked Deidara in the snow"

"What- What did they do to him?" Sasori dared to ask? Why did he care? He had no feelings. Why should he care?

"Torture, probably of my level" Itachi stood up facing the smaller boy. "I don't think you should tie him up any time soon. I'm going to inform leader-sama" With that said Itachi turned and walked away, leaving Sasori with a very unconscious Deidara.

"I'm sorry…Deidara" Sasori whispered. He picked Deidara up bridal style and placed him carefully on the bed, covering him up. He looked so angelic when he slept. Sasori smiled, but it soon faded when he realised what he just thought. Walking over to his bed, he sat on the edge and placed his head in his hands.

"I shouldn't hurt him so much, I wonder what it was exactly that made Deidara so…" Sasori couldn't think of anything. He sighed, and led down on his back, staring at the ceiling. Eventually, his body relaxed to the sound of Deidara's current breathing pattern. Sasori smiled – barely. He woke to the sound of the shower.

Deidara ran his fingers through his lose golden hair before applying the shampoo. Maybe he should cut it? Maybe then his Danna wouldn't call him a girl then. He bit his lip in thought, but he decided against it, as it didn't seem like the most appropriate solution. He began to rub the shampoo all over his head violently. Maybe he should just talk to his partner about it.

"Yeah un, like talking's going to get us anywhere" He laughed at himself, then washed away the shampoo, slamming his eye shut to be careful it didn't get into it. Once all nice and clean, Deidara jumped out the shower and pulled a towel around his waist. He picked up his clothes, put them in the wash basket, and went back into the room.

"Morning" Sasori greeted him. Deidara didn't reply. "Have a nice shower?"

"Pervert un!" Deidara retorted, looking for a shirt.

"I was just trying to make a conversation…" Sasori muttered.

"Fuck you un…" Deidara whispered, pulling out his usual clothing.

"What was that brat?" Sasori stood up, hoping to look at least a bit superior to Deidara.

"I said, Fuck you un" Sasori watched as Deidara pulled on his shirt. 'God I am a pervert!' He thought.

"I'm sorry …Deidara" It was barely a whisper, but Deidara defiantly heard it. Deidara grabbed his trousers and went back into the bathroom without a word. Once fully dressed, he practiced his smile in the mirror, then maybe nobody would notice what was wrong – hopefully they wouldn't… He marched downstairs, and sitting at the kitchen table, trying to figure out what Zetsu was attempting to make.

"Pancakes un?"

"Don't like em', don't have um'" Zetsu replied.

"I'll have four un, not that hungry today" He smiled what he considered to be normally, but it faded as he felt Itachi's dark eyes on him. Deidara gave him a fuck-off-unless-you-want-a-blown-up-face-look.

"Comin' up" Deidara tapped the table with his fingernails nervously, it was becoming a bad habit. "How many do you want Pinocchio?" Deidara's head jerked to the doorway, revealing a fully dressed Sasori.

"I told you not to call me that!" He growled. "You know I can't eat!"

"Meh! Its still fun to torment you. Who doesn't like pancakes!"

**b"I don't like pancakes"/b**

"Oh shut up you fool! We're having pancakes"

**b"But they taste horrible…"** /b Hidan's head hit the table as the schizophrenic plant man started off a conversation with his other half. Deidara pulled back his chair and stood up.

"Zetsu, I'm not hungry any more un. Thanks for the offer though, yeah?" He walked out of the kitchen, brushing shoulders with Sasori.

"Outside in ten – Brat" Deidara slightly nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara didn't see the point in doing anything for ten minutes – so he decided to wait outside for his partner; that way he wouldn't be late

Deidara didn't see the point in doing anything for ten minutes – so he decided to wait outside for his partner; that way he wouldn't be late. He saw a pile of wood in the distance, maybe a bonfire one night.

"That'd be fun un…" He smiled to himself, imagining the dancing red and orange flames and fading embers. He bit his lip, then jumped slightly as the front door flung open, revealing what looked like a very pissed Sasori.

"You looked pissed off un" Deidara stated, throwing his hands behind his back.

"I friggin' apologised to you and you brush me off! What the hell is wrong with you! I don't apologise to people every day!" Sasori strode up to Deidara, still looking more superior, even though being shorter.

"I know un, but its not accepted un"

"My apology?" Sasori tipped his head to the side, slightly annoyed at this.

"Yeah un. Your apology. You had no right to dig up my past like that un! I hate you right now Danna un"

"Yet you still call me Danna?"

"You'll always be my Danna un, but I still hate you" Sasori smiled at this – only just.

"Okay. Brat – I want to know who they are. I'm going to get Itachi to do that to you every night until you talk either that …" Sasori trailed off, and Deidara frowned. "I need more puppets…" Sasori grinned as Deidara walked backwards with a face that was so hilarious, it would have made Sasori die of laughter – but as usual, our puppet friend kept his composure.

"Hell, no way Danna un… I'm fine being human thanks"

"Oh well, what a shame" Sasori's head bowed, his red bangs covering his eyes. "I guess I'll have to arrange a time for you and Itachi's meetings. Perhaps after tea…"

"Danna, you can't be serious un. You have no right un!" Deidara's voice shook, his Danna had no right to do that to him!

"Deidara…" His voice pierced the cold wind that blew in Deidara's hair. "It goes like this. I say something, you do it. Understand?"

"Yeah Danna un, but .. you – you cant!"

"No, I can't can i?" Sasori's head raised and a smirk played his lips. "Which is why Itachi's doing this for me"

"Don't we have a m-mission s-sometime soon u-un?" Deidara side stepped past Sasori and towards the main door.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. Set your alarm. Don't even think of going out or trying to escape. I'll make sure Zetsu comes to get you, Okay?" Deidara gave a quick nod, rushing back into the house, and up the stairs, running into the Uchiha Prodigy.

"I-Itachi-san!"

"Hn?" Itachi's cold eyes turned to Deidara slowly and menacingly.

"A-Are you and S-Sasori danna s-serous? About t-that thing?" Deidara twiddled with his fingers cautiously. In a way he wanted to hear the answer, but in another way, he might be better off not knowing.

"I've talked it over with Leader-Sama. If you won't talk freely, then he says it's fine to go ahead with it. Anything else?"

"U-un…" Deidara bit his lip and turned to Itachi. The brat and weasel ever got along, but Deidara looked seriously and confidently into those cold emotionless eyes. "Do you …want…to do it?" Deidara hesitated. He wasn't sure if Itachi was going to do what he was going to do because he wanted to, or because he was following orders.

"Partly yes. But whatever information is in that little brain of yours could be of great use to all of us Deidara, and if you're not going to help us, then we must find another way" Deidara nodded slowly, agreeing reluctantly.

"Thanks Itachi-san un…" Deidara's head bowed and he plodded off to the bathroom. "Things would be so much easier if I was gone un…" He closed the bathroom door, locking it securely behind him, and then sitting behind it. A pair of scissors sat across the room from him, begging to be used. "No un!" He grabbed the sides of his head and threw his head into his knees. "No, no no no! I'm not like that un" He tried to control his breathing, but panic and fear took over. "No, no no no!" Tears overflowed from his baby blue eyes. He tried to brush them away, but they just kept coming. "Urhh! Fuck this!" Deidara wiped away his tears one final time, and scrambled across the tiled flooring to reach for the scissors. Once in his possession, he crawled back, sitting against the door, spinning them around by his finger.

"Why me un? Why me!?" A tear plopped onto his arm, he brushed it away, and pulled his cloak off, revealing a pale arm. "I'd promised myself I wouldn't do it again un…" He pressed the scissors to the inside of his wrist, closing his eyes. "But what the hell, promises are always broken. On three un…" Breathing slowly, he counted. "One" Deidara bit his lip "Tw-"

"Is Dei-Sempai in there?!" He heard Tobi knock on the door behind him, sending a weird feeling up his back. "Shit!" He whispered. His eyes flung open. "Y-Yeah un, go away Tobi!"

"Okay Dei Sempai! Bye"

"Crap" He slowed his breathing, and continued. "Two…"

"Why is Deidara Sempai counting?"

"Shit Tobi get the fuck away!!" Deidara yelled.

"T-Tobi didn't m-mean t-to…" Deidara felt a pang of guilt as the halls carried Tobi's wails. "Ahh well" Deciding closing his eyes wasn't going to work, he eyed his wrist. "Three un" He watched in fascination as blood trickled down his wrist and onto the floor. "I'll be dead before they can get _anything_ out of me" He whispered with a grin. Again he slashed his wrist with the scissors, ignoring his hand mouths protest. "Stop it un, the wrist is no where near your stupid mouths" As soon as Deidara said it he regretted it. "Sorry un…Sorry…" Once he ran out of space on his wrist he began to move up his arm, enjoying the feeling it had on his body. It took all his pain, and threw it away.

"Sasorrriiiii Saaaaaaaaaaaaann!!" Tobi jumped the last two steps of the stairs, tugging on Itachi's cloak, trying desperately to disrupt his and Sasori's conversation.

"Hey! I need to say something about Dei-Sempaii!" He shouted. The taller men looked down on the little 'pumpkin face'. "Good. Sori-San, does Deidara count randomly?"

"Count randomly? No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Cause he was counting in the bathroom, and he was really angry, he shouted at me sori san"

"Tobi, get over it. He's pissed off that's all"

"No, but - Itachi san, you'll listen!" Tobi turned his head to the older Uchiha. "He was acting really weird. He was talking to himself, and counting, did I say that?"

"Tobi, the Brat's just a little annoyed right now, get over it" Sasori moved away from Tobi, and towards the TV.

"Well will someone besides me check on Dei-Sempai!!" Tobi shouted. All heads flew to the yonger Uchiha, who hardly ever got angry.

"Tobi, you need more fucking sugar" Hidan said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Please…" Tobi muttered, pouting behind his mask.

"Fine!" Konan stood up, annoyed that her film was being interrupted, and marched upstairs. Everyone downstairs was silent, hearing Konan banging on the door.

"Deidara! You okay?" They heard no reply. "Dei-Oh shit! You guys better get up here!" She shouted. Sighing, Sasori walked up the stairs, shuffling to the front to see what had startled Konan.

"Ohh!! Dei-Sempai's hurt! Quick get the door down, get it down, get it down, get it down!" Tobi yelled, repeatedly hitting the door with his fists. Zetsu grabbed Tobi's collar, yanking him off his feet, and swinging him away from the pool of blood seeping through underneath the door.

"Arh! For fucks sake, MOVE!" Sasori shouted. The akatsuki members jumped back startled, waiting to see what Sasori was going to do.

"Deidara open up! It isn't funny!" He pressed his ear against the door. "Deidara! BRAT!" He yelled, giving the door one heavy kick, sending it flying to the opposite end of the bathroom, revealing an unconscious Deidara. "Perfect"

"Why'd he do that sori-san? He's bleeding! Only the emo's on TV do that when they want to die! Ahh does Dei-Sempai want to die? Did Tobi make him mad? Is that why Dei-chan did it!" Tobi broke down in childish wails again. Sasori checked Deidara's pulse, scooping him up bridal style, then taking him to their room, Itachi close behind. Sasori placed Deidara on his bed, turning to face Itachi.

"Don't let him leave if he wakes up. I'll be back in a minute" Itachi gave a quick nod, and looked at the unconscious blonde.

"Fuck you, 'tachi fucker…" Deidara mumbled. "Dip-shit mother fu-" The curses went on and on, getting worse by the minute. Itachi sat on Sasori's bed, watching Deidara toss and turn uncomfortably. Suddenly, Deidara's top half bolted up-right, panting.

"Ow uuunnn!!" He fell back with a hand to his head. "This is insane…" He turned over to face Itachi. "Not a pretty face to wake up to un…" He giggled, and swung his legs over the bed, stumbling towards the door. "See ya' later un" He said swaying a little, before collapsing right in front of Sasori, who had just appeared.

"I'm getting sick and tired of him collapsing like that" Sasori mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara woke in his bed, with his wrists bandaged up carefully

Deidara woke in his bed, with his wrists bandaged up carefully. Wincing as he pushed himself up, he looked around the room, and seeing he was alone, he walked over to the window. The snow had gone down a great deal, so maybe they wouldn't be snowed in for as long as he thought they were going to be. The pile of wood off in the distance was still there which still made Deidara want a bon-fire.

"I see you're all better" Sasori crept up behind him, making him jump slightly.

"I guess un…" Deidara's eyes watched Sasori's movements as he walked and sat on his bed.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what un?"

"Hurt yourself like that…" The red heads bangs covered his crimson eyes as he nodded towards his partners wrists.

"It's what people do when they're stressed un"

"No, it's what people do when they want to die. I'm not stupid Brat"

"I know danna un. But I was stressed un…"

"And you wanted to die! Brat you cant just do that!"

"Did I worry you danna un?" Deidara saw his partner hesitate.

"No" He stated.

"Right then, then there's no need for you to ask anything" Silence deafened them both. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, making Deidara jump slightly. Konan entered, and looked directly at Sasori.

"Leader-sama wants to see you – now"

"'Kay un" Deidara walked over to the door, but was stopped by Konan.

"No, just Sasori" Sasori smirked and walked past Konan and Deidara to the leaders room without a word.

"What's between you and 'Sori?" Konan asked.

"Nothing un, why?"

"You're usually yelling at each other, and I come in finding you two in some sort of staring competition" Konan let out a giggle, and shook her head. "Never mind" She patted Deidara's head and walked out, leaving the blonde artist slightly confused.

i I love danna un, but he doesn't love me, that I know for sure un. He hates me, always has done. I just get in the way un, all the time, I'm always being stupid on missions, I remember the first one when I messed up real bad un, and he ignored me for days! But I still smiled, cause I knew he'd get over it un, even if it did take a few weeks. Sometimes I like it better when Danna's not talking to me yeah. He seems happier, and more relaxed. Maybe he hates me that much he just wants to ignore me and blank me out un. I know he was worried before, he might not show it un, but I know he cares, he just…doesn't know how to express it un. Yeah that's it un, he's confused. Very confused…Like me un! Sometimes I wish I was like Danna, not able to feel anything, that way I could never feel pain and love un, maybe that's why Danna likes being a puppet so much, cause it cuts him off from everything else un./i

In a daze, the blonde sat on his bed thinking of something to better to do, rather than thinking of his Danna and picking at his bandages. iHe does care un…I know it/i At that moment, Sasori walked in, with his usual expressionless face.

"Danna un, can we do something?" Deidara asked.

"No" The reply came quick and sharp. A little too quick and sharp.

"Danna un? Is something wrong?" Sasori faced Deidara with a look in his eyes that Deidara had never seen before. It looked like he was almost scared. "D-Danna un?"

"You are not to be left alone under any circumstances, do you get that brat?"

"What?! I get no privacy un!"

"Well apart from the obvious, you're not to be left alone"

"Because of what I did un?" Deidara looked at his feet and shuffled them nervously.

"No surprisingly. We think the people who attacked you know where we are"

"Aren't we best moving then un?" Sasori looked up at Deidara, with a glint of humour in his eyes.

"I see you're not entirely dumb at all brat. You're being closely guarded. If under any circumstances you are left alone, then we will be watching you"

"Including in the bathroom un…" Deidara mumbled, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I take back what I said about you not being entirely dumb…" Sasori rubbed his face, and closed his eyes.

"For what it's worth Danna un, I'm sorry, yeah?"

"It doesn't help the situation at hand, but okay"

"Un…" Deidara sighed and looked out of the window, as rain began to patter on it.

"You're gonna' have to be more aware brat, okay? No stupid stuff, this is serious"

"Some people are after me and it's serious un? People are after us anyway un, we're a bunch of criminals-"

"This is different!" Sasori jumped up and pinned Deidara against the door, pushing on his shoulders. "You could get hurt!"

"We all get hurt un"

"Brat-" Sasori sighed and hung his head. Deidara wasn't taking this seriously. "You don't get it. We can't lose you"

"Why un? It aint' like I'm important like you un"

"That's not true. Each of us is important, even Tobi, but whatever it is they started and need to finish, it's got to be bad right?"

"Yeah un…" Deidara bit his lip and faced the red head. "I'll behave danna un, just for you un"

"Good" Sasori released Deidara from the door, and shoved his hands in his pockets thoughtfully. "We should go for dinner, I'm pretty sure Konan's burning something"

"Then it can't be Konan un. She's the best cooker ever un!" Sasori snorted at this.

"Whatever, go" Deidara opened the door and walked out, closely followed by Sasori.

In a matter of minutes Deidara was downstairs, eating whatever was for dinner, Sasori on the other hand, was sat in the living room, thinking. With his head in his hands, his eyes shut, and his mind clear, he still couldn't make sense of that weird feeling he got around his blonde friend. His stomach ended up churning, his mind went all funny, and his heart sped up, although he would never let anyone else in on this.

_iI created a barrier between myself and others, between myself and the world. No' one could penetrate it, yet you, a blonde hyperactive idiot, came exploding into my life, and…you crushed it. You did what no' one else could. Although it may not seem like it to anyone else, you made me feel, feel things I shouldn't, couldn't, no, I can't, things I' not supposed to feel. Yet, if I can't feel them – why am I feeling them? Urhh you make me so confused, and agitated, and…I hate you. No, no I don't. I'm just saying that to cover up how I really feel. The thing is, I feel this thing I haven't felt in a long time, that warm comforting feeling that you get when you l…l… Damn it I can't even say it! What's the harm in saying it, I can't feel it! What's the fucking point! Sasori listen to yourself, you have a seriously overloaded case of denial. You love the brat, and you hate him because of it!!/i _Sasori lifted his head out of his hands, and leant back on the sofa_. i Damn, that's twisted…/i. _


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day was a typical Akatsuki day

The rest of the day was a typical Akatsuki day. Missions, arguments, weird conversations. Sasori and Deidara didn't talk, not unless they had to, which suited them both absolutely fine, but as per usual, an argument about their art differences just had to slip in. Sasori had taken to tidying their shared room, or rather his side of the shared room, and seeing a blob of clay, he flung it over to Deidara's side, making Deidara slightly angry.

"Don't just throw my art like that un! You could have broken it!"

"Pff, like that blob is art!" Sasori retorted, not glancing up from cleaning whatever wood carvings had managed to get onto his bed spread.

"It is too un!"

"Deidara, I'm busy. I can't be particularly bothered with childish comments"

"Oh look at you all la-di-da!" Deidara pulled down his lower eye lid and stuck out his tongue at the red head childishly. And that was the final straw for Sasori. Curling his wooden hand into a ball, he swung round, and hit Deidara, resulting in a satisfying cut on the left side of his face. "U-un…" Deidara touched his quickly numbed cheek, looking at the crimson red blood trickling down his finger. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying, but the tears were clearly visible.

"If you can't take a punch Deidara, then you need to grow up, and get better combat skills"

"No fair un, I'm better attacking from a distance…" Deidara mumbled, now prodding his cheek, making sure it was still there, but he was beginning to think it wasn't. "I can't feel my cheek un"

"Do I care? No" Sasori finished picking up random wood carvings and placed them in the black bin by his bed. "Brat, if you got attacked, there would be no way you could fend them off. Think about it. They know what you can do, they probably know you're better fighting from a distance, it would make sense for them to attack you in close combat"

"So un? What, you want me to learn close combat?"

"Possibly"

"You call punching your partner in the face close combat?" Deidara stated.

"Well its better than sticking your tongue out!" Sasori retorted.

"Yeah well I don't want to learn stupid close combat!" Deidara attempted to kick his red headed partner, but Sasori stopped him easily.

"What was that – Brat?" Deidara was getting angry, and it was clearly visable. His breathing had become faster, and his heart was racing; He scrunched up his hand.

"I hate this! None of you friggin' care! Just because I know stuff 'bout the Akatsuki! That's the only reason you're even attempting to keep me safe un! And I'll tell you this Sa-so-ri un!" Sounding out his partners name with each syllable perfectly came as a shock to Sasori. He had come to learn that Deidara had only recently started doing that, when he was pretty mad; which was defiantly the situation here. "You can do what you like to keep me safe un, but they're gonna' get me eventually un"

"Don't be so friggin' negative brat! It'll take them a while to plan whatever it is they're planning, and then find the base- We have plenty of time"

"No-We-Don't! I'm not like your "art" Danna un, I'm not always going to be here - forever - like you! One minute I'll be there un, and the next I'll be gone, and you'll forget me gladly, and move on! You'd get high on the thought of me gone wouldn't you danna un?"

"Brat, I-"

"Lets face it Sasori no Danna. We're completely opposite, and we can't go a day without arguing. We have our differences, but we always seem to kill each other on our views of art! You want me gone and dead-"

"That's not true!"

"It is fucking true!!" Deidara yelled and grabbed a lighter, which was handily sat on his desk waiting patiently for its next use. Deidara quickly figured, gathering by how much dust was on it, that it hadn't been used in a while. He prayed it still worked.

"No, Deidara – listen-"

"No un, I don't want to hear your voice any more un" With that, he lunged at Sasori, pinning him to the floor. Grabbing both his partners wrists with one hand, Deidara lit the lighter with the other, and put it on Sasori's wooden fingers, one by one.

"Deidara what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Sasori's eyes were slightly bigger than usual, seeing as he had now discovered that his partner was more insane than he thought. "Deidara…I'm warning you"

"Does it hurt 'sori un?" Deidara's smile was gentle, but evil – almost maniacal. The joints holding Sasori's fingers together were beginning to melt, so Sasori couldn't move his fingers away from the flame.

"Deidara, this is pointless! I can't feel! Get off me – now!" Sasori growled. Deidara's smile widened, as he bounced off Sasori playfully, and stood up moving backwards slightly, the lighter still lit in his hand. "Thank you" Deidara laughed at this.

"Danna un, you didn't stop me. You could have gladly pushed me off you… but you didn't, and now the tips of your fingers are black" Deidara chuckled at this.

"I wanted to see how far you went"

"I would have burned you danna, all the way to ashes. But I had a better thought…" Deidara flicked the lid of the lighter down with his right hand, and walked towards the small red head.

"You hate me yeah un?"

"No… You're just-"

"Annoying? Brat like? Selfish? Childish?"

"Sometimes"

"See, we differ again. Danna…" Deidara trailed his left hand down Sasori's cheek bone and over his shoulder blade, grabbing the collar of his cloak. "Un…" Deidara bit his lip, and grinned again, tugging on the collar, causing Sasori to fall forwards in surprise. "You hate me un…"Deidara leaned forward and closed the space between his and the red heads lips. i 'He tastes like cardboard un…'/i Deidara thought, grinning in his head. iHe might taste like cardboard – but I don't mind/i. Deidara pushed onto Sasori's lips harder, wanting as much as he could before his Danna killed him. Sasori on the other hand, was momentarily stunned, so for a few seconds he didn't move, which suited Deidara just fine. Sasori's hand suddenly gripped Deidara's upper arm, squeezing it roughly, then pulling away. "But I-I love you un…" Deidara smiled. Sasori loved that smile, together with his baby blue eyes, and sunkissed hair, Deidara was an angel! An eternal angel, ihis/i eternal angel, but ihis/i eternal angel would have never done that, he wouldn't have rushed it – or forced it for that matter. He would have gotten all bashful and nervous. This wasn't his angel.

"Brat…Who the hell are you?!" Sasori shoved the blonde onto the floor roughly and grabbed the door knob, before turning round to the apathetic looking blonde. "The brat I know would have ibnever/b/i done that!" And with that said, he strode out, letting the door slam loudly behind him. Deidara shuffled slightly on the floor, reaching for the lighter, which he had let go of when Sasori pushed him down.

"Then obviously you don't know me un" Deidara nodded to himself, having made up his mind about what to do next. Sticking the lighter safely in his pocket, he crawled under his bed, making a breast-stroke like motion, feeling for anything that looked remotely like paper. Once finding something suitable, he pulled it out, slammed it onto his desk. _i'How to explain un…hmmmm'/i_

"Ah!" Deidara smiled, took the pen out of his mouth and began writing. Once finishing the letter, a few minutes of thought, and re-reading the finished letter, he stuck it in the pocket of his cloak, and watched the dark night clouds circulating the lair from the window.

"I'm gonna' do it un. Serves him right…" Deidara fumbled in his pocket for the lighter, bringing it out, and flicking it open, watching the dancing flame with sheer curiosity. His and Sasori's bedroom was the furthest away from the stairs, so if anything iunexpected/i might happen, no'one would know until it was too late. Changing his mind at the last minute, Deidara threw the lighter on the bed, and re-planned his plan. After a few more minutes of pacing the room, he dug out three fistfuls of clay, and began moulding. Eventually, each was made into some sort of bug, and filled with chakra, they went in search of their destination. Hiruko.

Sasori was in the living room, pacing back and forth infront of the TV.

"Damn it Pinocchio, keep doing that and you're a dead puppet!" Zetsu threatened.

"Cant – Wont stop… Did I tell you what he did to me! That friggin' brat!"

"He kissed you! For the love of Jashin stop fucking complaining and sit your motherfucking ass down!" Hidan yelled. Sasori sent a death glare at Hidan, before sitting down on the couch, still unable to keep still. His fingers trailed over his lips where Deidara's had been. Sasori's heart was doing that thing again, it was like a race, his head was pumping and his heart was racing. Sasori's head found it's way into his hands again. Why the hell did the brat have to make him feel like this! He was a puppet, he wasn't supposed to have feelings! Especially for a brat like him! He just wanted to go back to the way things were! i But you've opened up more to Dei-chan than anyone in you're life – Except granny Chiyo that is/i And who the hell are you, my conscience! God! I might as well be Pinocchio! And where the hell did "iDei chan/i come from! iYou! Ahaha! You love hiiimm!!/i Correction, I hate him, okay I may care for him, but I don't love him. i Denial! You have one major case of Denial!!/i Sasori groaned and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he had liked the feel of Deidara's lips on his own, maybe he really did love the brat…just maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Deidara was satisfied with what he had done

Deidara was satisfied with what he had done. The clay bug bombs were now settled in Hiruko, waiting for Deidara's command. iGreat un! Now I have something to threaten Danna with!/i Deidara now felt in control, superior to his danna, which for him, was an accomplishment. Smiling he turned to the window to shut the black curtains. It was getting dark, so it seemed appropriate. Turning to leave, he remembered the window was actually open a jar, and Sasori-no-Danna would kill him if he left it open at night. All sorts of wood eating bugs got in, and his danna definitely did bnot/b like that. He unhitched the safety lock, and began to slide the window down, when Tobi walked in, and as you do, he turned around to speak to him.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Tobi asked. Deidara hesitated, where was the 'sempai'??

"Nothing un, just closing the window" Tobi fully entered the room, closed the door, and locked it – Scaring Deidara slightly. "Tobi… what are iyou/i doing un?" In a poof, Tobi was gone, and in his place was…

"Deidara! How nice to see you again" The man stood before him grinned, showing multiple teeth missing.

"Mochihiro … baka!" Deidara spat. He was about to turn around and leg it out the window, but his arms were glued behind his back, his bones and limbs threatening to break. Unbalanced, he fell to the floor with a thud. Looking up, he saw more people appear in poofs, he growled at them.

"Now now, don't be so arrogant. We came all this way to see you and your little friends. But ANBU are on their way for them, we need you Deidara. Just stay there and be quiet for a little while longer"

"Fuck you un!" Deidara yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to" Chuckling, he knelt down to Deidara, who was wriggling on the floor. Getting out a kunai, he trailed it over Sasori's wound, and downwards, making the wound deeper and longer. "Looks like someone beat me to it" Mochihiro grabbed some rope from behind his back focusing on that. Deidara felt the force holding his hands behind his back release, and taking his chance, he formed the hand signs he knew all too well.

"Katsu!" It was only after Deidara had said that word, had he realised what he had done. Usually, Deidara would have moulded his clay, thrown it at the attacker, then Katsu! Boom! Whatever – they would have been dead. But no, Deidara had put all the chakra filled bug bombs inside Hiruko – His danna's only means of protection! Which was now burning, and the flames were catching onto the cupboard and the bed.

"Shit un!" Deidara whispered, frowning at Mochihiro who was trying to laugh quietly.

"Way to go Bomb Boy! Aha! Okay, now we get serious" Deidara, still in shock for what he had just done, didn't, or more specifically, couldn't make any resistance to having his hands tied behind his back. The circle around Deidara and Mochihiro moved closer to them. Once in realisation, Deidara's instincts kicked in, and soon he began kicking at the men getting anywhere near him. However he was outnumbered, and no where near as good as them. iShould have learned close combat like Danna said you idiot!/i his inner screamed. After making it blatantly obvious that Deidara had no chance, Mochihiro signalled for one of the men to come forward. Seeing a syringe of some sort, Deidara panicked, and began kicking again, but again realising failure, he soon gave up. His eyelids fell heavy, and his body felt weak. With his last conscious thoughts of Sasori, Deidara was thrown into unconsciousness.

"Get the cape off him, don't want to be arousing too many suspicions, and we're gonna' have to move, that fire's spreading pretty quick" With that as a last thought, the group gathered, and 'poofed' themselves to their headquarters.

All heads in the living room, including Sasori's, jumped up at the sound of the 'fuck you un' comment. Hearing nothing else, they all silently agreed that he was shouting at himself. A few minutes later, Zetsu perked up in realisation.

"Where's Tobi?"

"Probably in his room doing something childish" Itachi mumbled.

b"We idid/i tell him to check on the brat" /b Zetsu's other half commented.

"Yeah, but if Deidara was swearing at Tobi, wouldn't he have come down by now? You know, crying and moaning how he was probably 'a bad boy'?" Kakuzu joined in.

"That's what bothers me…" Zetsu ran his fingers over his chin in thought.

b"Maybe he just got over it"/b

"He doesn't just get over things, and we know it"

b"Still…"/b Silence filled the room once more.

"So is anyone going to check on-" Konan began, but was disrupted by a shout and a bang.

"No, I think Deidara's so fucking pissed off he's fucking blowing things up in this shitty place" Hidan said, gulping down his fifteenth beer of the night.

"He has a point, the brat tends to calm down when he blows things up" Sasori stated

"Yeah, but we told him to go outside for that" Konan mumbled.

"Well, I don't really think he would care if he's in a bad mood" Zetsu said.

b"Still, he should care, we'll be the ones cleaning up! Hey I'm getting hungry"/b

"We'll eat later. Maybe someone should go and find Tobi"

"You're like his fucking dad, always taking care of him" Hidan hiccupped. "You go get him"

"True…But I always do, Sasori will you do it? Maybe you can go and see Deidara on the way, sort things out with him?"

b"He won't do it, he's to lost, totally lost! He loves the brat, and he hates him cause of it! Funny, I never understood him…"/b Zetsu slammed his had into his hand in an effort to make his other half shut up. b"Woah, excuse me for being existent"/b

"I don't care!" He mumbled

"No, I think I'd better stay clear of Deidara for a bit, let him calm down"

"Ahh you fucking sassy's!" Hidan hauled himself up, dropping the bear bottle on the floor "I'll go!" He swayed a little managing to get to the edge of the stairs, before collapsing in a heap.

bI'm still hungry, hey, can I smell barbeque?"/b

"No, you can't smell barbeque"

b"I can smell barbeque! Somethings burning…" /b

"He's right, something's burning! And it's not Konan's food" Zetsu stood up alarmed. "What if Deidara set something on fire?"

b"If he dies, he'll have learned his lesson. Don't play with bombs"/b

"Wait, we're all here! Who's watching Deidara! We said he can't be alone!" Konan realised, jumping to her feet.

"That's it I'm finding Tobi!" With that, Zetsu sprang up and went upstairs, leaving the others in shock.

"Sasori, check on Deidara, no ifs or buts, go! Itachi, go with Sasori, Hidan…" Glancing over at the heap, Konan shook her head, went into the kitchen, and filled a bucket with icy water. Once full, she poured it over Hidan's body, laughing at his face, and the pure satisfaction of being able to do it.

"Konan you're dead!" Came a mumbled reply.

"No, you're the immortal one, go outside now" Pointing to the door, Konan couldn't help another giggle, before going off to inform Leader of the current situation. But we all know Leader always knows everything, so it didn't come as much of a shock. A few minutes later, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Leader sama, Itachi and Tobi were all outside, waiting for Sasori.

"Where'd you find Tobi?" Kakuzu asked.

"Unconscious and tied to a chair, don't ask" Zetsu held Tobi in his arms, who was still a little tired, moaning slightly about someone stealing his bear… With a crash, Sasori jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the ground, followed by a burst of flames coming from the window. With Sasori's expression, it was way over obvious he was pretty pissed off. In his right hand was Deidara's cloak, and in his left, was a wooden arm, charred wood more like.

b"Ohhh ask him what's in his left! I dare ya'!"/b

"Eh' Pinioccio, what's that in you're left hand?" Sasori's face seemed to tighten and screw at this. He made a funny grumble sound. "What was that?"

"Hiruko you fucking idiot! Deidara blew it up! The brat fucking blew it up and ran off! What a motherfucking coward!!" Sasori yelled, throwing the arm onto the floor. "That is all that's fucking left!!"

"Sasori, you're spending too much time around Hidan" Konan said, placing a hand on Sasori's shoulder. He shrugged it off coldly, holding up Deidara's cloak, shaking it visciously. "He left! He's gone! He's a freakin' dead man!" A piece of paper fell to the ground, and Konan bent down to pick it up. "He's dead; when he gets back he's dead!!" Sasori paced back and forth trying to control his anger.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Kakuzu asked.

"He will, he-"

"Listen you guys, I don't think Deidara iis/i coming back…" Konan whispered, barely audible. "Listen… iDear Fish, Kuzu, pumpkin face, Weasel, Konan, Leader-sama, plant man, Swearing drunkard, and you know who (Meaning the puppet)" Konan frowned before continuing. "None of you care, and it's obvious. I won't tell anyone of the Akatsuki, I swear, but I can't be around you guys any more. I'm leaving, thanks for everything, love you all, not literally, and especially not bhim/b, I'll be fine, I'll do things my way, and I wont let them get me. I promise. I'll try and keep in touch. Deidara, bang and out un! /i He even signed it…" Konan trailed off. Sasori snatched the letter off her and ripped it up.

"Self centred idiotic brat!" He stared at the ground with fire in his eyes. "I'll kill him before he gets to do ianything/i his way. I swear!"

Tobi, safely snuggled into Zetsu's arms, hearing his Sempai had left, blinked a few times, his face frowning in confusion behind his mask. iBut those guys came for Dei-Sempai, they tied me up and went for him. I bet that letter was forged, no way Dei-Sempai would have left without saying bye to me, cause I'm a good boy. And all the rest of them think he left! The thick people, nyaa Evil laugh I'll tell them later when I wake up, I'm going back to sleep'/i With that figured out, Tobi shuffled around slightly making himself more comfortable. iTobi's a smart good boy…/i He yawned, stretched a little, then went back to his peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Black

Black. Darkness. Lack of light. Nothingness. Emptiness. All of those things surrounded the blonde. He couldn't feel his body, he couldn't see his surroundings, and he could barely hear muffled sounds. His blood stained hands felt rough against the rope that bound his wrists behind his back, and his bum was going numb on the wooden chair. His eyes were open, he was sure of it, so the only other explanation for the darkness and emptiness would be a blindfold. Deidara breathed in through his nose, smelling the smell of raw and fresh blood mixed. i'How long was I out un?'/i He vaguely remembered what happened at the Lair, but after that, nothing. He heard muffled voices and echoing footsteps, getting louder and closer. He felt a hand brush by his chin, soft and delicate.

"We missed you Dei-kun" A hand reached behind around to the back of his head, tugging at the blindfold, loosening it before taking it off. "Miss us?" It took Deidara a while to get used to the dim light in the room, but it was light, and Deidara had been in the darkness for God knows how long. He vaguely recognised the face in front of him. She was admittedly beautiful. Jet black hair, stunning green eyes, a pale round face, a perfect figure. How could anything so beautiful be so deadly.

"Kazumi?" She laughed.

"Yay! You remembered! We missed you Dei-kun"

"Didn't miss you un" Deidara winced as she slapped him.

"That wasn't very nice Dei-kun" She pouted. "Do you want to know why you're here" She drew up a chair and sat on it backwards.

"Not really un"

"But if you know, then you can do it, and go back to them morons"

"They aren't morons!"

"If you say so Dei-kun" She giggled and leaned forward. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. We're finishing project U-stak! Isn't it great! We can be a team again!"

"U-stak! No way un! I won't do it!"

"Awwhh Dei-Dei" She pouted childishly and traced his jaw line with her blood red painted fingernail. "That's not the spirit"

"There's no need for it any more un, why now?"

"Cause now there is need for it Dei-kun. People are plotting against us, the ANBU, and we need you to stop them. We can only do it as a team Dei-Dei"

"Stop calling me that, for gods sakes un!" Deidara snapped at her.

"No, you're not a kid any more. How old are you now, seventeen?" Deidara didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yeah. You were so much fun when you were little, you and your clay bombs! That bon-fire we blew up! That was hilarious, do you remember? We re-named it, called it a bomb fire!" She laughed and grabbed a lost strand of Deidara's hair, twirling it with her pale fingers. "You haven't changed really. That so called organisation, they don't care for you like we do. We love you Dei-kun. They don't, they use you"

"You used me un! Took me a while to realise it un, but I got there in the end" Deidara smiled slyly. "Did you have fun at your dance?" Kazumi screamed and slapped Deidara again.

"That wasn't funny! It was supposed to be a glamorous night, one where we could all just let go! But no, you just had to blow up the friggin' gym!"

"Bang un" Deidara chuckled at this.

"Dei-kun-" She threw the chair a-side and grabbed his chin. "If you don't start behaving, you're going to get yourself hurt. Maybe even hurt so friggin' badly you won't be able to go back to that little organisation of yours, got it?"

"Un" Deidara stated.

"Good. Now be quiet and I might be able to persuade the others to untie you from the chair, okay?" Deidara nodded. "Good boy" Deidara felt something tug at his heart. Tobi was a good boy, Tobi always said that. He missed home. Home was the Akatsuki, not here. This was his past, the past he wanted to get rid of. They couldn't start Project U-stak up again, it would be the end of him for sure – and everyone else within their range.

bOver to Sasori & co. /b

Sasori was silently staring at the wooden table in the kitchen, as though the swirling patters engraved in the wood interested him. Tobi had filled them all in, and apart from the bruises and gashes on his face caused by Sasori, he was unharmed for not telling them all earlier.

"We can get him back Sasori, we will" Pein appeared next to the red head, putting a hand on the puppet masters shoulder. A few seconds later, Sasori replied.

"What's the friggin' point, he wanted to leave. The letter proves it, he got what he wanted"

"No Sasori, he didn't" Pein pulled up a chair, and sat next to the red head. "He wanted to leave, so he could do things his way. The people who took him, kidnapped him against his will. Deidara doesn't want to be with them, he can't do things his way. He hasn't got what he wanted"

"He was an idiot, he still is" Sasori mumbled. Stretching, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just glad Tobi knew, if he didn't …" Sasori didn't want to think about it. He wanted the brat back – it was too quiet without him.

"We'll have a plan. We'll get one. Regardless to your feelings Sasori, Deidara is still a valuable member of the Akatsuki-"

"So what makes you so sure he won't blab on us iLeader-Sama/i"

"Because Deidara has a talent for sticking up for things he believes in, for example his art. He'll argue day and night to get his point across, and it's partially the same with you"

"Me?!" Sasori flew a worried and startled glance at Pein. "How does this have anything to do with me?!"

"He believes in you Sasori, he looks up to you, and you know it. If he believes in you, he believes in all of us – the Akatsuki. He won't let us down. He wont, as you put it, iblab/i on us"

"If you say so, Leader-Sama" Sasori stood and went into the living room, scanning it for signs of a certain orange faced hyperactive Uchiha. He targeted him by the couch, hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. Sasori strode up to him, bending down to his level.

"Tobi"

"Sasori…" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry Tobi, for hitting you" Petting the black tuft of hair, Sasori felt the boys spirits lighten, even behind the mask. Without any signs of warning, the pumpkin faced boy glomped Sasori. The whole room turned to look at the stranger stood before them. Sasori didn't iapologise/i. But they were all curious to find out how he would react to the contact.

"Jesus Tobi! Get off me! Tobi!" Despite his efforts, Sasori couldn't get the childish Uchiha off him. Konan stifled a laugh.

"Tobi thinks Deidara should get kidnapped more often so Sasori-Senpai can be more nicer" Tobi nodded, agreeing to his statement. The room was silenced. Pein turned from his position still in the kitchen. "Did Tobi say something ba-" Sasori sent the younger Uchiha flying into the opposite wall.

"Tobi don't bEVER/b say that again!"

"Sorry 'Sori-Senpai" Tobi rubbed his head, and Sasori shook his.

"I mean it" He turned to the rest of the room. "I'm going to my room. If anything happens and you don't tell me, you wont see the light of day again" With the warning said, he strode back to his and Deidara's room, longing for the comfort of his partners presence. The room felt empty without him.


	13. Chapter 13

Deidara was currently unbound, and stood before Mochihiro, with a blade trained on his neck by Kazumi

Deidara was currently unbound, and stood before Mochihiro, with a blade trained on his neck by Kazumi. He had been there for at least ten minutes, silence had taken over his mouth, as the question was repeated again, and again, and again.

"Dei-kun, just tell us! You might be able to go back to The Morons quicker if you do" Kazumi suggested. Deidara frowned, he wasn't happy at the Akatsuki's new nickname – The Morons – it didn't have the same ring to it. Again Deidara shook his head, earning a slap from another ifriend/i on his right. His face was numb now, and his legs were aching and getting cramped for being stood up too long. They wanted to know how much explosive to use to complete the U-stak mission-it didn't seem like it was a major problem, but they needed this most of all, and only Deidara knew. He was like a person setting the timer on a bomb, once its set, it counts down till detonation. Once Deidara tells them, it's only a matter of time before most of the land miles around them were burnt and lifeless.

"You always were good at keeping things locked up inside you Deidara, that's why we trusted you so much"

"I gathered that un" Deidara had said three statements in ten minutes, 'Hello un' 'Ow!' (If that could be counted) 'Idiot' and 'I gathered that un'. It was by know clear that Deidara wasn't going to speak without force or some sort of bribery, so for the moment, they tied him back up, making his rope burns around his wrist hurt again, and taped his mouth up – and his hand mouths.

"You're all idiots un!" He growled. He knew there was no point in fighting back, at least not until he had a suitable plan.

"Shush now Dei" Kazumi replaced the blindfold around the blonds head, pulling it purposefully tighter at the back. "You might get yourself into more trouble than necessary"

"Pfff! Yeah right un!" He earned a slap on the head before Kazumi walked off, leaving Deidara in silence. i'Plan un. Need a friggin' plan! Danna wont be happy if I don't have a plan. I miss him…Danna un'/i

bSasori pov/b

"Damnit Brat!" Sasori punched the wall for the fifth time that day. His fingers were chipped, and his face had now been moulded into a frown. "Idiotic blonde – you friggin iidiot!/i" Sasori kicked over the bedside table, and sat down on his new bed. It was only temporary, until he got his room back from being refurbished; he was staying in this room. He ran his chipped fingers through his crimson hair, before breathing in calmly, and rubbing his face. "Careless, always so careless" Sasori bit his lip in thought. There had to be a way they could find Deidara, or track him, or … isomething!!/i Konan came in with a glass of sake without knocking. i'How rude'/i Sasori thought.

"Probably not the best thing for your mood right now, but still…" She handed him the glass and he gulped it down, giving her a brief nod in thanks. "We all know you miss him-"

"I don't miss him! I'm pissed off at the fact he was so bloody careless! He shouldn't have let it happen! bWE/b shouldn't have let it happen!"

"Sasori-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He practically yelled at Konan. He stood up suddenly, but Konan was still a good few inches taller.

"I wasn't going to. You know we all feel the same but we aint' moping around breaking things! We want him back Sasori, you're no different right? It's not as if you have feelings for him or anything right? It's not as if you love him? So stop being a friggin' bastard and find a way to help!" Sasori was taken aback at this. The words 'I do' were about to fall out of his mouth as Konan spoke, but he restrained them.

"I will" He spat. His jaw and fists were clenched. "And what iexactly/i are iyou/i doing to help him?"

"I sent butterflies out to look for tracks or traces iactually!/i" She spun on her heel, heading towards the door. She opened it slightly, then turned around to face him. "You're so cold hearted Sasori, you don't let anyone in. I don't understand. He was always special to you, Deidara. You cared for him the moment you saw him, we all noticed that. But now this has happened, its like you don't want to know any more, like you just want to forget everything, your friendship I mean. He needs you puppet boy, and like it or not, you uare/u gonna' help him" With that, she stormed out and slammed the door.

"I AM HELPING HIM!" He yelled, before kicking the closest box to him, breaking it, watching with memories as Deidara's remaining things fell out.

bFlashback/b

Sasori and Deidara had just had an argument. It wasn't a petty one about their art, but a serious one. Sasori had almost got seriously injured on one of their recent missions, due to Deidara's 'sleeping habits'. Sasori blamed Deidara heavily. Deidara had recently been sleeping in a lot, and he was too tired and exhausted to do anything to help his red headed partner. He was scolded when they reached the base.

"Sorry un! But if you didn't-" That earned him another slap around the face. Deidara's face tightened, as he glared at his partner, determined not to show any fear or sadness, or pain.

"Maybe if you didn't hit me every night un I wouldn't have to spend all my time-" A lamp was thrown at Deidara catching him off guard. Sasori flew at him, pinning him against the floor, throwing hard and severe punches at his blonde 'friend'.

"I hate you! Why won't that process through your blonde head?!" Sasori stood up, kicked Deidara once in the stomach, watching as blood was choked out of his system. Deidara sat up on one elbow, looking at his partner, his cerulean eyes piercing the crimson ones. "You always get in my way, you never train when you're supposed to, and you always, balways/b play with those stupid play dough bombs! They're a pathetic excuse for art Brat!"

"Its clay you wooden headed brainless…" Deidara thought for a second. "Twat!" Sasori laughed at this.

"Fine. If that's the best you can do…" He leaned down to the blonde, so close their noses were almost touching. "…Brat" Deidara bit his lip as the familiar sharp pain shot across his stomach. The warm blood trickled down his sides, and around to his back. He could already feel the carpet beneath him getting blood-soaked. "You need to learn… A lot more than moulding and bombs" The sharp pain stopped for a second, and Deidara savoured this moment, closing his eyes, breathing in, hoping his Danna wouldn't see the tears. Then it began again, only this time, further up his stomach. It was a habit Sasori had gotten into, beating his partner before going to sleep – well, working on his puppets. Funny thing was, the Brat let him, he never fought back. Never, not once. Once Sasori had finished beating Deidara, and the blonde had gotten his wounds cleaned up, Sasori watched as Deidara clambered into bed, pain evident in his face.

"Lesson learned Brat?"

"I guess un…Night Danna, sleep well" The blonde turned out the light, leaving Sasori to tend to his puppets in the darkness.

bEnd of flashback/b

i'I didn't help him – I never helped him…'/i Sasori realised. i'I did that, hoping he'd realise that he was bsupposed/b to fight back, but he never did. He was supposed to get stronger, not weaker, and I blamed him! It was my fault, yet I blamed him'/i Sasori fell to the floor, waiting for the tears that wouldn't come. "What did I do to you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Konan was slightly worried about Sasori, all of the Akatsuki were

Konan was slightly worried about Sasori, all of the Akatsuki were. Pein was trying to figure out a hell of a plan to get their blonde hyperball back, but it was proving to be difficult, seeing as they didn't know where the blonde was, there was no evidence to suggest where they were going to take him, or what they were going to do to him. The only thing they knew, was who took him, but only Sasori and Zetsu could prove that, seeing as they were the only ones who had seen the group. Konan sat next to Itachi at the kitchen table, sipping the scolding tea carefully.

"Anything?" She asked, blowing the tea, watching as it rippled outwards.

"No, we've scanned the area twice today. Nothing" Konan nodded in acknowledgement. "Was there any history on who these people might be?"

"No, Pein dug through everything. Nothing was found. Deidara didn't want us to know about it, he seemed set on making us forget anything about the attack. So he didn't want us to know"

"Right. So he wouldn't have logged it anywhere? I mean, if he didn't want us to know, and he didn't want his past revealed or disclosed, he wouldn't have written anything down"

"Yeah" Konan sighed and took a sip of her tea. "I know Deidara's no girl, but he wouldn't have kept a – dare I say it…" She sucked in her breath and blurted out the word "Diary"

"I doubt it, wouldn't Leader-sama have already found it? And if it was in his bedroom, Sasori would have. Where else would something like that be?"

"Oh I don't know! It was just a thought…" She sipped her tea again. "There has to be something! There might not be any tracks, but…there just has to be! I mean…they wouldn't … they wouldn't ikill/i him would they?"

"No, because if they do, they're gonna' end up a pile of bloody friggin' chop suey!" Sasori appeared at the doorway, anger evident in his face.

"Yeah, okay then…" Konan nodded, and went back to sipping her tea.

"Whatever" Sasori turned on his heel, and went in search of Pein, finding him in his office, enveloped in darkness.

"Sasori" His voice sounded cold, yet it had a warming feeling to it, perhaps sympathy?

"Leader-sama" Sasori made a small bow, and rose. "I want to go to the village. Look around, maybe I can find something, or maybe find someone who saw something else. Or-"

"Go" The answer came as a definite one.

"What?"

"Go. You and Itachi. He suggested it a few hours ago, but I wasn't sure if you'd agree. Plus, i'm not sure about iyou/i going" Sasori heard a chair scrape across the floor.

"Why not? He's my partner! He's my responsibility! I-"

"Sasori, I doubt its much of a secret that you share feelings for Deidara-"

"Hel-lo! I can't feel! And if I could I wouldn't feel banything/b for that brat!"

"Okay then, but that's the way we see it. If you become too emotional, you're coming back here, understand?"

"Emotional! I. Cant. Feel. Emotions!"

"Sasori you have a heart, hearts feel things, they love, they hurt, they want, need, they ifeel/i Sasori, you need to understand this. I will let you go, but understand this. If either of you are put in any danger or at any risk because of your so called emotions are in the way, its not going to go down well with me"

"Fine" Sasori made a final bow, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"'Sori Senpaiiiii!" Tobi squeeled, running towards the red head. "I have something!" Tobi held out a book to Sasori.

"Jesus! Tobi I don't have the time nor the patience to read you a friggin' story right now!"

"What?..." Tobi blinked and Sasori stormed off, but Tobi was close at his heels. "No! No, Sasori senpai! Its not a book!"

"Tobi, it has friggin' pages, it has a friggin' cover and words! It's a book!" Sasori rudely and harshly pushed Tobi into a wall before descending down the stairs.

"Sori' Senpai can be sooooo blind sometimes. Kooonnnnaaannn!!" He yelled running down the stairs and into the kitchen, almost tripping over the last stair - again.

"Konan!" He grinned behind his mask. "Tobi's been a very good boy and searched for clues!"

"Really Tobi?" Itachi asked, clearly bored.

"Tobi wasn't asking Itachi-san. Konan, Tobi found…. bthis!/b" He presented to Konan the book rather dramatically, pushing it out infront of him so Konan could clearly see it. It had a picture on the front of an explosion, and a title that said "Bang me, but don't read me" on it.

"Tobi, where did you find this? What is it?" Zetsu asked, now appearing next to the doorframe.

"Tobi found it in the basement. One of Sasori-san's scorpions got lost and found its way to the basement, so I went to pick it up and take it back to Sasori-san's room like a good boy, and I found it!" He said gladly.

"Where's my scorpion, freak?" Sasori said, leaning on the kitchen table, glaring at Tobi. He raised an eyebrow.

"Should still be in the basement, I'll go get it yeah!" Tobi bounced off to the basement to retrieve the "lost" scorpion. Konan picked up the dark book from the table, and attempted to open the cover. It wouldn't budge.

"Ummm" She game a nervous giggle. "Anyone wanna' help?"

"Its probably got a trap on it or something, like you have to say "Un" or blow the cover off or something. Hell, it could be any of the blonde's dumb ass words! There's un, boom, art, fleeting, katsu…" Sasori guessed.

"Or Danna" Konan suggested, and instantly, the book flew open, and turned to the first page, which was covered in Deidara's perfect handwriting. "This looks like a..diary?! See Itachi I said! Disnt I say? Oh I think I said!!"

"Deidara keeps – a diary?! Sasori's stoic look was plastered on his face for a further two seconds, before a slight grin appeared on his face. Also, at that moment, Hidan collapsed on the floor with laughter, Konan giggled, and Zetsu chuckled, Itachi was dying to laugh, but like Sasori, preferred the grin. Leader-sama appeared at the doorway, glancing at Konan for an explanation, the others laughing too much for a reply, well…apart from Itachi ad Sasori.

"D-Deidara keeps a diary s-sir" Konan tried to keep back giggles, but failed miserably. Pein raised his eyebrows, biting back a laugh.

"Read it, find out if there's anything in there that can help us"

"Y-yes sir" Konan nodded and began reading as Pein walked out, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Wouldn't we be invading his personal things though?" Sasori asked.

"So fucking what if we are puppet boy! We arent supposed to keep secrets … right?" Hidan recovered from his laughing fit.

"True…" Zetsu returned to the table with a glass of water to calm the giggles. "But what if he finds out and goes all mad on us?" He took a sip of the water, and slurped it. It reminded Sasori of when Deidara was sipping the soup and called him a freak. His hands curled into fists.

"Yeah well if he's dead he cant can he!" Sasori growled and stalked out, his cape dramatically following.

"Which termites ate him?"

"Shut it Zetsu, he's fucking hormonal that's all"

"Guys! He's Deidara's partner, he probably blames himself, even if he does say stuff like 'It's the brat's fault'. Give him a break!" Konan said, slamming her fist on the table. "Lets get back to work, yeah?" The others nodded, and left Konan to read in peace, not wanting to anger the woman any further. Konan frowned and began to read with determination.


	15. Chapter 15

Deidara still didn't have a plan, and it was frustrating him no end knowing he ishould/i have one

Deidara still didn't have a plan, and it was frustrating him no end knowing he ishould/i have one. He bit his lip till it bled in thought, but still nothing came to him. He'd already repeatedly tried to get his hand mouths to chew the binds holding his wrists together, but he failed. He threw his head back and allowed a growl to pass through his lips.

"This is soooo stupid un" He whispered. "I aint gonna' do what they say!" He said, slightly more louder this time. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, not that it made any difference, he was still covered in darkness. "Plan. Plan. Plan. …Need a plan!" He whispered. His clay pouch wasn't were it usually was, which was to be expected, so blowing the rope off wasn't possible. His head hung, but snapped back up, alert and ready for any kind of attack. But there hadn't been one so far. So iFingers crossed un!'/i He thought.

"Blondie…" Deidara frowned, he knew that voice.

"A-Aki?!" Deidara dared a smile. Aki was the only one in the gang he remembered to truly be his friend when he was with them. They were like brothers, only… he left without saying bye, was he mad?

"How ya' feelin', eh?" Deidara heard a chair scrape across the floor, then felt hands behind his head, untying the blindfold.

"Hmmm…. A bit banged up"

"Yeah? No shock there" He paused whilst he sat on the seat opposite the blonde.

"Are we still … friends un?"

"Dei, you left without saying bye, to ime!/i We were like brothers and you just up and left! I thought you'd died!"

"I'm sorry un, I just-"

"It's the past, and I don't need excuses. You know why you're here right?"

"I think so un, they wanna' finish plan U-Stak. It's stupid, I wont do it" Deidara shook his head violently, his golden locks flying from left to right.

"I thought you wouldn't"

"Are you…Do you agree with it…un?" Aki brought his eyes to mean Deidara's.

"No, I guess not. But hey, life's life"

"No! Its not! Aki, we can both get out of here, seriously un!" Aki laughed.

"Nah, they'll kill me. Besides, you're finally better than me"

"What! Aki un! You've always been better than me! Especially running! We can do it un!"

"Deidara, you're part of ithem/i, the bad guys-"

"And you aint? Aki, them lot are bad guys too! They're probably worse than the Akatsuki un, but-"

"Dei I can't. You're better than me, face it. If anyone's getting out of here alive, it's you. Not me"

"Aki-"

"They killed my sister yeah?"

"Your older one? I can't remember her name … sorry un"

"No, Kaito"

"The baby?!"

"She aint' a baby any more Dei, she's seven … or was"

"Aki, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, well. Like I said, I can't leave. And I won't. You on the other hand, you have to. Dei, if they get what they want, they're gonna' blow you up"

"I know un…I know. Why are you here anyway, to get me to talk? Beat me up? Make me feel like I'm your friend so I'll talk?"

"No Deidara. I want to help you"

"But, you'll be killed! And I emphasise the killed un!" Aki shrugged.

"Nothing matters any more Dei, it might be for the best"

"No un!"

"Listen Dei, I have a plan"

"Good un, cause I don't. And Sasori Danna hates it when I don't have a plan-"

"Danna?! Deidara you're what, seventeen!"

"No un! I mean it like master un" Deidara and Aki shared a laugh for the first time in a very long time.

"Right then, maybe I could meet him one time, if he doesn't kill me for contributing to your abduction"

"Nah, he won't un, not if I tell him not to yeah" Deidara laughed, but it soon faded. "I'm not getting out of here alive, am I?"

"Dei don't think like that, we can do it, I'll help-" The door flung open loudly and a large man stood in the way looking rather annoyed.

"Aki! Out here! NOW!" Aki nodded a goodbye to Deidara and walked out.

bSasori & co POV/b

Tea time had come around, and Sasori was forking his food, prodding it and squishing it. He wasn't hungry, nor did he want the tasteful substance presented before him.

"Someone call down Konan, her food is going to go cold otherwise" Pein said, out of the blue.

"Tobi goes!" Tobi jumped off towards the stairs, and came back not a few minutes later leading a very lost looking Konan. Tobi lead her to her seat, and then went back to finishing his spaghetti bolognaise, mumbling something about being a good boy, and nobody noticing.

"K-Konan-san?" Pein asked, looking at the pale, blue haired woman across the table.

"Fuck, is she dead?" Hidan asked, flicking a bit of meat at her, she flinched, but made no further attempt to either throttle Hidan, or eat her food.

"Konan?" Sasori placed a hand on her shoulder and her head bowed, sleepily picking up the fork and twirling her spaghetti.

"We had no idea how fucking screwed up Dei's childhood was…" She whispered. The whole table turned to her, in utter surprise that she swore. "Seriously…" She shook her head, dropped her fork, and placed her head on her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

"Was there anything in there to suggest where the kidnappers would have taken him?"

"What? N-No, Pein – I mean Leader .. oh God…" Konan brushed her hair out of her face and stood up, running to the bathroom. The next sound heard wasn't a pleasant one, it was enough to put the great Akatsuki criminals off their food anyway.

"I'll go and check on her…" Pein stood up and went to check on Konan, opening the door slightly, before knocking and entering.

"I'm fine. Sorry…" She apologised. Pein came in and rubbed her back gently in circles. "Pein – I'm a fast reader, but that… I read through the whole friggin' book three times before I actually believed it was his! The only way I could tell was because he had 'un' after every friggin' sentence! Pein, there has to be more, another diary I mean. God, that book, that was just Deidara's life from when he could barely write till he was eleven" She turned her tear stained face to the orange haired man before burying it in his cloak. "You don't want to read it Pein, honestly!" She sobbed. Pein, completely astonished of Konan's little breakdown, had no idea what to do. Thus resulting in him letting Konan cry in his arms, with his arms around her. About ten minutes later, Konan and Pein emerged from the bathroom, facing a very curious and worried Akatsuki.

"Konan thinks its best if she keeps what she knows to herself" Pein announced. His heart pulled as their jaws dropped and Sasori strode over to Konan, most likely going to threaten her into telling him what she knows, but Pein intervened.

"Sasori, really. Its best… Please, none of you read it. Konan may be a woman, and woman can be somewhat … weak towards their emotions…" He glanced at Konan before sighing and continuing. "But she's strong, and if it took whatever happed to Deidara as a kid to do that to her, then I think its best if we leave it to Konan"

"What?! For fucks sake he's my partner! I have a right to know!" Sasori yelled.

"Sasori, I need you to promise me, that you won't read it. Promise? For me and Deidara?" Konan's now weak and feeble voice made it clear what she wanted. And she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as a click of her fingers.

"Tch, no freakin' way!" Sasori grabbed the taller Uchiha's arm and dragged him off outside. Leaving Konan a bit confused.

"They're going to check for information around the towns. Are you going to be okay?" Konan nodded, then turned to Tobi.

"Tobi, being the good boy you are and finding that book, do you think you could find another one like that?"

"Sure Konan-san!" Tobi happily bounded off to search for more clues. Zetsu and Kakuzu went to watch TV, and Hidan went to do one of his daily rituals, which left Konan and Pein to do the washing up. Which Pein didn't like doing.

"I'll finish up here, you do whatever it is you do" Konan sais, rolling up her sleeves, and collecting the dishes from the table, placing them by the sink.

"Konan, can you tell me anything about his childhood? Atall?" Konan bit her lip as she felt tears invading her eyes.

"He wasn't… like he is now. He was never happy, never bright or… I don't know" She took a deep breath, and filled the washing up tub with warm water. "He was always sad, he always wrote about the things he felt, and he always got angry when he felt he had wrote too much" She wiped away the tears and faced Pein. "He had to pretend to be happy at school every single fucking day! He didn't once complain out loud, not damn once! T-There was problems at home, a-and at school-" She gave a little chuckle. "Did you know he actually jumped off the school roof? His dad hit him and his mum practically every night-"

"Konan-"

"I know it's not what you want to hear" She put a few plates in the now filled warm water tub, and began wiping one down. "You want details, and I can't give you them. Not unless they relate to his kidnapping"

"I know… I'm sorry"

"He was barely eleven Pein… And I'm going to need those other books if I'm going to know anything else" Pein nodded, put a reassuring hand on Konan's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, and exiting the kitchen.

Sasori's fingers curled into fists, as he restrained from hitting the wall outside of the kitchen. Once again, he found himself waiting for the tears that would never come. Opposite him, Itachi stood waiting by the door, watching as whatever Konan had just said to Pein tear the red head apart. i'Hn'/i Itachi thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Deidara was now happy

Deidara was now happy. He and Aki had formed a very good plan, and as long as his Danna didn't kill Aki, then everything should go fine. He heard the door open again. Tilting his head to the sound, he made out footsteps. Once again he was sat in darkness, but he knew who it was as he felt a sharp fingernail trace up and down him arm.

"How you doing Dei-kun?"

"Good I guess, Kazumi un"

"Great!" She chirped. "Wanna' play?" Kazumi's definition of 'play' wasn't like 'throw a ball – catch a ball' play.

"Not really un"

"Don't be a spoil sport" Kazumi grinned, pulling out a kunai, and ripping the front of Deidara's shirt with it. "It's just a game" She purred in his ear. Deidara's eye twitched, and he started to wriggle. He didn't want her hands anywhere near him.

"Oh come on Dei-kun, I just want to see it again… pweeeeeaaasseee?" Her finger traced the line where Deidara's chest mouth was sown up.

"No freakin' way un!" Deidara wriggled again, but soon stopped when he felt a sharp pain sting his left arm. "Y'owch un! That hurt!"

"It's just a scrape Dei, I thought you could tolerate that?"

"I can un!"

"Yeah?" Kazumi counted the number of stitches sealing Deidara's chest mouth. Eleven. She cut one of the stitches with her kunai, making Deidara gasp in panic.

"Don't un! You don't know what that could-" A delecate and smooth finger was placed over Deidara's lips.

"Shhh Dei-kun. Its okay…"

"No its freakin' not! Kazumi – don't!" Deidara's yells turned into frustrated screams and hysterical shouts. Kazumi grinned. She enjoyed watching Deidara suffer, after everything he did to their group, he had to pay sometime. She grinned as she carefully cut one of the stitches holding the chest-mouth closed. Deidara gasped as he felt the stitch go loose against his skin. "One down Dei-kun" She kissed his forehead and walked off, leaving Deidara once again, alone and full of panic. Kazumi shut the door behind her, a frown appearing on her face. Deidara's forehead protector… it wasn't there? She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Getting a headache" She mumbled, before making her way back to the others.

bKonan POV/b

Konan was sat in her bedroom, on her bed, her legs crossed, and the diary placed carefully on her knees. Tobi had found the other diary in a secret compartment in Deidara's desk. The places Tobi looked in were random, and confused them all, but thank God he did. Konan sighed. The first diary wasn't pretty, and she could just about read the hand writing. This second diary seemed to have neater handwriting, and slightly better vocabulary, and there wasn't 'un' after every sentence. After double checking her room was locked, Konan gave another sigh before straightening her back, and starting to read.

iHey un, its me again.

It's my twelf birthday today un! Mummy got me a scarf and a new blanket to keep me warm at niyt un, its blue with exploshuns on it. I love it, and my mummy. Daddy didn't get me anyfing un. He said I was a wayst of space and I didn't … he said a reely long word un, and I cant remembur it… but I didn't get anyfing from him, witch is okay un. Him and mummy are showting again, I hate it un. I read the dic-tion-ary again, and daddy catched me and tuk it away, I wos a bad boy agen un. So i am making mistayks again, I hate it wen I do. Scool was fun! We painted and made things out of play dow un! It wudnt blow up thow, I got told off for throwing it across the room. Mummy told me not to doo it agen, so I wont, not if mummy says so. Mummy didn't get back till layt toniyt un, so I tried to do the woshing up, but daddy mayd me stop and I cut my fingur. It hurt for a bit, but it went away. Daddy hit me agen, but it was my folt, I got blud everywer un, so he hit me lots of tiyms, but I no he didn't meen it un, he loves me reely, he's just in a bad mood and he's always drinking that smelly stuff. He made me drink it every niyt befor I went to bed one tym un, but I was being bad then too, so its okay. Its okay to be hurt wen you are a bad boy, that's wot daddy told me, and I bileeve it un. Daddy's frends are coming rownd again tomorrow wile mummys working un. So I better go to sleep now. I lost mr snuggles too… I think daddy threw him away yeah…/i Konan smiled at this, remembering 'Mr Snuggles' as Deidara's teddy, he went on about how it was all squishy and made him feel safe in the previous diary. i Oh well, that's what I get for beeying a bad boy un. I need to be more gud. I miyt cleen my bedroom tomorrow, just to mayk mummy happy. I'm gowing to bed now, niyt un!!/i Konan bit her lip.

"Nothing much in that entry…" She sighed and turned the page, she was surprised to find it had repeated words over and over again. i I have beeyn a very bad boy. I deserve everything I get. I love my daddy no matter wot, and I no he loves me. /i Konan turned the page, it was all over that page, and the next. She flicked through the book, finding that it stopped half way through. There was a little paragraph at the bottom, she frowned and read on.

iHi un! They did it again un…my dads frends… oh well. My bum hurts, and my wrists, and they Wont. Stop. Bleeding.! Its reely annoying. I was a bad boy again, I got blud all over the creamy carpet in the tee vee room un, and daddy hit me for it. I tried to cleen it up, but he wudnt let me un, he sed I was making a bigger mess, so I sed sorry and went to my room like a gud boy. Daddy made me write all that and now I have less spays (space) to wriyt un!! He'll tell me off agen if I ask for a new buk, so I'll wait for mummy to come home yeah, then I'll ask her. I have to go, daddy calling me agen. See ya' soon un!! /i Konan barely chuckled, he sounded a lot like Tobi. She shook her head and the smile quickly faded. Deidara's dad wasn't fit to be a father, neither were his stupid friends. She frowned till her head hurt. Sighing, she placed in the book a paper flower as a bookmark, then closed it, putting it by her bed. She looked at the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes. "Where the hell are you Dei?"

bSasori POV/b

Itachi was leant on a tree, as expressionless, and emotionless as ever, watching the puppet not to far from him taking his frustration out on a near-by tree, whacking it with his fist. He found it pretty amusing. By the time ten minutes had past, Itachi had suggested that they should move on into the village, and so they were currently doing so. They had stuffed their Akatsuki cloaks in their bag packs, revealing themselves in "civilian clothes". Itachi was pretty noticeable anyways, its not like you couldn't miss him, but they were at least attempting to blend in. He was wearing black three quarters with his usual black sandals; he also wore a black hoodie (of which the hood was up) with fake red blood splats on it. Sasori, although similarly dressed, wore black jeans, slightly too long for him, a black hoodie (hood down) with a big sad face on the front, and the usual sandals. If you didn't know the Akatsuki faces, you would never know who they were. After a further ten minutes of walking in silence, they were inside the village, looking for ianything/i that would lead them to Deidara. Itachi earned a few stares, but Sasori concluded it was because of his height – and the fact he wore his hood up in shops to hide his obvious features, not the fact that he was …Itachi. They were walking through a market place when Sasori stopped in his tracks, getting the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned his head slightly, sensing for anything unusual. Nothing.

"Sasori?" Itachi turned back to Sasori having walked a few more paces.

"Nothing, continue" Sasori double checked behind him before making his strides bigger to catch up to Itachi. It was then he felt bare without Hiruko, but then again – Hiruko was gone. Deidara had blown him up.i'That stupid brat'/i He took a breath in and looked ahead. There was a gang walking towards them. i'Just walk past, don't do or say anything unnecessary, just go…'/i He thought. Sasori was quite pleased with himself for doing so, but when one of them brushed his shoulder roughly, his eye twitched.

"Watch it red-head!" The man growled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sasori turned around menacingly, glaring at the man who shoved his shoulder. "What? Wanna' fight?"

"Sasori" Itachi warned. "Don't take your anger out on him, it could cause a commotion"

"Awwh, too much of a pussy to fight me eh? Ahaha! Kid!" With that, Sasori snapped. He flew at the man before he had time to breathe another breath, pinning him down by his neck, and punching him in the face, harder than he had previously punched the tree. Itachi sighed. A crowd quickly formed around the two men.

"Get-the-hell-off-me!!" He yelled. Sasori gave him a final punch, and leapt off him, landing next to Itachi gracefully. He heard the man choking and sitting up.

"I am not in the mood to deal with your childish behaviour" Sasori said, before turning around in perfect sync with Itachi, and continuing on their way.

"So much for not causing a commotion" Itachi concluded.

"Hn" Sasori said, grinning slightly.

"That's my word…"

"It aint' even a word Itachi"

"My isound/i then!"

"Don't get all defensive on me, I just couldn't be arsed saying yeah"

"Fine"

"Fine" Sasori held his chipped fist, rubbing it. "Didn't feel a thing…" He mumbled.

"Sasori"

"What now?"

"We're being followed" Itachi said sternly.

"Great, that's all we need!" Sasori sighed. "Alleyways. Nice, abandoned, helpful, dark, deserted alleyways" Itachi gave a nod in acknowledgement, as he and Sasori looked around for the nearest nice, abandoned, helpful, dark, deserted alleyway.

"Sasori, left" Itachi spotted a suitable alleyway, and indeed it was deserted. The two turned into the alleyway, and slowed their pace. They were barely walking when a shadow appeared behind them. Itachi swiftly pulled out his kunai, activated his sharingan, as Sasori turned in sync with Itachi to the entrance of the alleyway. The shadow instantly disappeared.

"Well that didn't work" Sasori muttered.

"Hn" Itachi mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sasori

bKonan POV/b

Konan was now led on her stomach on her bed, reading more and more of Deidara's diary. So far nothing indicated who Deidara's abductors were. Deidara had an abusive dad who had perverted abusive friends who made Dei's childhood a friggin' hell. And school wasn't great either, he was friendless because of his hand mouths and his ever-growing long blonde hair. Apparently his mother thought it was beautiful, so he was going to keep it like that. Konan flicked another page, feeling the remaining pages get thinner and thinner.

"Damn, almost finished" She bit her lip and read on.

iScool was crap again un. Mummy got me a new buk and anothur dic-tion-ary, so that shud help me. I can reed it again at niyt now un. Those guys at scool pushed me and I fell off the swing, I wanted to kill them, blow them up, but mummy sed it wud be bad to do, so I wont un, for her. Daddy hit mummy again, and mummy dragged me owt, so we are staying with obaa-san for a while un, she smells. Her and mummy are talking downstairs, but she no's daddy will come luking for us un. He always does. Mummy wants to keep me in scool thow, cause I'm doing gud, and she says shes proud of me for being brave yeah. I make her smile when I smile, so I smile more now un. Wenever I walk owt of scool and she sees me, I always smile so she smiles too, even if I'm hurting everywer un. I love my mummy. Its getting late, and mummy says I haf to go to bed now, but I don't want to un, I haven't finished riting, wich …oh no! I've rote too much agen! Ahh! I better go un! G'niiight yeah!"/i

Konan smiled. "His mum seems nice, I wonder why he never talked about her?" Konan turned the page and saw a blank one, noo writing or anything. Frowning, she turned to the next page, and the next and the next, until she found a page with writing on.

"I hate life. Life hates me. I love Death and pain. Death and pain welcomes me" Konan spoke aloud. "What the hell? Emo or what!" The whole page was that line repeated one after the other. She turned over and found that Deidara's writing had improved, and his age was older.

iHey un. Long time no see! Dad threw my stuff out…/i "Dad? I thought he called him daddy?" Konan said. Shrugging it off, she continued. i I haven't told you about mum yet, I never had the chance to get this back un, stupid dad. Well, to update briefly un...

Walking home from school, mum was shot. She died.

I cried like a baby when dad came to take me. I screamed and screamed, then the nurses wouldn't let me go, they said I was too traumatised, or psychologically disturbed. Dad left.

I've just had my fifteenth birthday with my new foster parents. My dad never came to get me so I got put in care. I carried on with the clay figures, although it worried my foster parents, I blew up their garage un...

Sometime in the summer holiday, I jumped off the bridge, I survived that too. Then I turned to cutting which helped… but the foster parents found out and made me stop. I'm pretty glad they did, only I still got called an emo at school, and a girl. Geez why cant people get over it un!

My fighting's got better, so those bullies leave me alone now, which is good I suppose. I'm trying to be normal…which I don't think is possible. I wear gloves to hide the hand mouths, they're gross, I hate them, I think. They make the clay I use for explosives…so I guess they're useful.

I joined a gang, they aren't friends like, I just do what they tell me. That way I feel like I'm doing something useful! We go round making sure everything's in order and stuff, if its not, we sort it out. There was this guy who had just killed someone and the cops were after him. I blew up his car. Needless to say he died.

And that's it. I think… But hey. I feel like a right girl writing a diary, but I don't know who else to talk to, and plus, no' ones ever going to find or read this"/i

Konan stopped there feeling slightly guilty. She bit her lip, and frowned, backing up a bit. "I joined a gang, they aren't friends like, I just do what they tell me. That way I feel like I'm doing something useful! We go round making sure everything's in order and stuff, if its not, we sort it out. There was this guy who had just killed someone and the cops were after him. I blew up his car. Needless to say he died…" Konan's eyes grew wide as she pulled herself and the book off the bed, unlocked the door, and went in search of Pein. She found him in his office, behind a mountain of paper. "Leader-sama" She made a small bow and entered, not waiting for him to let her in. "Do you have a minute?"

"If it's regarding Deidara then I have all day" He said plainly.

"Hai. Umm, I found this" She cleared her throat before reading clearly. "I joined a gang, they aren't friends like, I just do what they tell me. That way I feel like I'm doing something useful! We go round making sure everything's in order and stuff, if its not, we sort it out. There was this guy who had just killed someone and the cops were after him. I blew up his car. Needless to say he died." Konan paused, looking at Pein. "He was fifteen when he did this. Could they be the people who kidnapped him?"

"Possibly. How are you finding it? The… diary?"

"What? Oh, its ….okay. I think we're on to something now, so I'm gonna' go and umm… yeah. Read. Bye" She bowed slightly again, then walked out at a fast pace, her face burning up. iDamn it control yourself woman!/i She scolded herself, trying to control her breathing. Stalking into her room, she flung the door open, shut it, and sat behind it breathing slowly. iHe always gives me that jittery feeling…/i She smiled and opened the book to the page which her finger was placed.

iMy foster parents had an argument yesterday un, I listened in again. It isn't the first time they've done it un, it just seemed to get worse that time yeah. I packed a small bag and legged it out the window un, I didn't want to hear another couple yelling like that, not ever. I slept on a park bench last night un, although not for long. Aki found me and let me stay at his for a while un, we're like brothers me and Aki. He's one of my actual friends in the little 'gang', he's always been nice to me un. We talked all night un. Oh yeah! We made our own band, its awesome un! I'm singing… which I actually like. Aki on the drums and Mochihiro and Saki on the guitars, we're actually pretty good…so we're told, but it's a hobby un. In the morning we all got called on jobs. I went along with everything, then when it came to erasing the evidence, boom goes my art un! It was beautiful yeah! Anyway, we did our jobs and met back at the base, where Mochihiro told us of a new plan, or project rather. I'm playing a big part in it un, its called project U-stak! Its 'Katsu' backwards, cause the main 'event' is my bomb un! Its gonna' look so freakin' awesome! Anyways, after we briefly went over what the main parts were, we went back home, at which my social worker was sat with my foster parents. Dad wanted me back un, I didn't want him back. I actually had a life now, well…sort of, it was better than banything/b he could uever/u give me un! They asked me if I wanted to give it another shot, to be with my dad again. Apparently he told them he was an alcoholic and he wasn't in the "right mind" un, fuck that, he was an alcoholic and a disgusting … pervert un! Ahh, I said no anyway, and he actually had the nerve to ring my mobile … how he knew the number I would never know… but if he knows that, then I'm sure he'll find out where I'm staying, so if I don't write tomorrow un, or the rest of the week yeah, you know who killed me. I have to go now, I'm in my room and Robin, my foster mum, is saying lights out, and I don't want to make her angry again! Bye un!/i Konan grinned and went over to her desk, pulling out a pad and a pen, writing anything useful down. Finally she was getting somewhere.

bDeidara POV/b

"Alone again un… This is no fun atall!" He mumbled. He put his head back and sighed. He began to hum a tune he remembered from his school days. Soon after he couldn't help but sing it.

"Hm hm hmm hmm hm hm hmmm

Hm hm hmm hm hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm

Is it over yet?  
In my head" He whispered, unconsciously tapping his foot to the imaginary beat.

"I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win" He took a breath in and wriggled his back, which was getting numb.

"So sacrifice yourself,  
And let me have what's left,  
I know that I can find,  
The fire in your eyes,  
I'm going all the way,  
Get away please" His voice got louder, louder than a whisper, but barely talking.

"You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you...Danna…" Deidara chuckled, thinking about the red headed puppet. "Stupid me eh'? Oh! Where was I? What were the words again…" He thought for a few seconds, before humming to the second verse.  
"Hm hmm hmm hmmmm hm hmm

Hmm hmm hmm… Oh!"

Pour salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in" Deidara grinned, happy he remembered all on his own.

"So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Go away please… No, Danna … don't leave me…" He whispered. His head hung. "You're not going to waste your perfect art on me un… you don't care" Deidara's voice resided to a whisper as he carried on with the rest of the song, sorrow and sadness in his voice.  
"You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you…"

"Hey! You! In there! Shut the hell up!" The guard outside yelled.

"Make me un!!" Deidara yelled back. He continued in a low whisper, singing to himself. "I'm waiting, I'm praying, Realize, Start hating" A tear made its way down Deidara's cheek. "You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you" As Deidara came to an end, he hung his head and allowed the tears to flow freely, however his head bolted upright when he heard the bolt on the door opening, allowing someone in.

"Deidara my friend! Hope it hasn't been a too unpleasant stay, we'll be moving you know okay?"

"Kay un" Deidara was confused, moving? Where was he moving to, and why?!


	18. Chapter 18

bKonan POV/b

bSasori POV/b

Sasori and Itachi had swept the village as best as they could, and nothing of Deidara had come up. They were sat in the middle of the roof of a very tall building, thinking.

"This is insane; someone somewhere has to have seen him!" Sasori mumbled, watching a spider crawl onto his shoe.

"Hn… Maybe we're missing something?" Itachi suggested.

"We cant be missing anything, we have no idea where he is to even start looking" Sasori shifted his gaze from the spider and up to Itachi, who was blocking out his sunlight. He sighed. "He's an idiot" Sasori mumbled.

"Deidara?"

"Yes, the Brat. Why he couldn't have just listened to me I'll never know! He never does, not unless I make him-"

"Is that why you hurt him every night for at least two weeks that one month?" Itachi said calmly. Sasori's eye twitched and he went back to looking at the spider, now stepping over his toes.

"No, that was different. He scared me to death…believe it or not. He did something really stupid and-" Sasori paused, noticing Itachi was reaching for his Kunai very slowly and discreetly. "- I regret doing it…" Sasori continued, making everything seem normal. "But what he did was stupid, he was already beat up, and I hated him for going without me, or my permission-" Sasori jumped up and whirled around, his eyes trained on the flying kunai. Whatever its target was, it missed. The kunai disappeared, and the breeze picked up.

"There was someone there…" Itachi frowned. Slightly.

"Hmm. We'd better move" Suddenly Itachi whirled around, attempting to catch the one who was stalking them, but he missed. Again. He would beat himself up for it later.

"Hi. Don't over react yeah…Now you guys can kill me… or you can question me yeah?" He said.

"I'd rather it be the former. What did you hear?" Sasori demanded, taking a step forward.

"Not much, I caught something about someone being stupid, but – I shouldn't have said that really, considering who you are n' all" Itachi leapt forward, catching to boy off guard, and caught the young boy by the neck, hanging him in mid-air.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. Straight forward, to the point, and demanding.

"A-akhhh" Sasori sighed.

"Itachi, don't choke him…" Sasori tilted his head to the left, studying the boy. " iyet/i" Itachi released him slightly. "Now, your name?"

"A-Aki"

"He can't be any older than Deidara" Sasori whispered.

"Hn, Sasori? Do the honours?"

"'Kay" Sasori took over from Itachi, attaching his chakra strings to the boy and pinning him to the floor, with his arms bent awkwardly behind him. "You will stay like this for ten seconds, at which point we will leave, and your arms will take a further twenty seconds before you can move them. Understood?" Not waiting for a reply, Sasori gave the boy a final glare before counting in his head to ten. Once reaching the chosen number, he caught up to Itachi, who was waiting on the ledge of the building. Sasori gave him a nod, and they were ready to continue on their way, when the boy called out.

"Going so soon?" Both and Itachi and Sasori turned around, annoyed and frustrated.

"Being who you are n' all you could kill me right now, right Uchiha?" The boy turned to Itachi, who still had his hood up. Itachi immediately activated his sharingan. "Wait! Sheesh, don't you want to know why I'm here, or how I knew where you were, or who you are?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but right now I'm not in the best of moods to share information, nor keep irritating people alive"

"Hmm, he said you were impatient and somewhat arrogant at times" The boy nodded. "But if you really want to kill me, then do so. You might be doing me a favour… although…"

"No friggin' problem!" Sasori grinned at the thought of blood surrounding him, touching his fingertips, and he was so close to touching the boy's blood when Itachi stopped him. "What. Are you. Doing" He growled. Itachi turned from Sasori and to the boy.

"iWho/i said he was impatient and arrogant at times?" Itachi asked calmly.

"A certain person you love and care for" The boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to Sasori. "You, you're Akasuna Sasori, correct?" Sasori remained silent. "Okay, the 'I'm not going to talk to you till I get to kill you' thing. Fine. See, I know a fair bit about you two, you're members of the Akatsuki, correct? I knew you were up here, yeah? So why didn't I get the police?"

"Cause you wanted to get our autograph before we killed you" Sasori growled. The boy laughed.

"I wouldn't mind an autograph, but it'd be too dangerous.

"Why have you been following us?"

"I have my reasons. Just so we can be clear, you iare/i Uchiha Itachi, correct?" Aki turned to Itachi, who threw back his hood and gave a nod, kunai still in hand. "And you, you're … I was told just to call you Akasuna Sasori?" Sasori nodded, and discreetly went to find his kunai in his back pocket. This was getting too suspicious. "Okay, I – I need you too answer a question if that's-"

"Look Aki! We don't have time for this!" Sasori glared at the younger lad, if looks could kill, poor Aki would be a pile of ash.

"Just one! Honest! He said you were impatient and didn't like wasting time and you were a bastard too you know!"

"Itachi, kill him. We need to get going"

"WHAT?! He might as well have said you were deaf! Don't you want to know-" Itachi picked the boy up by the collar and threw him harshly back onto the floor, winding him. "For God's sakes!" The younger boy managed to kick Itachi and wriggle away from his evil eyes. "Listen to me!"

"Why should we! How the hell do you know who we are! Who sent you?!" Sasori yelled. "I have a job to do! I need to find someone so speak now or die!"

"If you weren't trying so hard to kill me you could have got the answer ten minutes ago!" Aki yelled back. Sasori had to restrain from killing the lad there and then. "Just listen to this one thing, and decide if you want to kill me… or question me"

"You have ten seconds" Sasori stated.

"Fine that's all I need" Aki took a deep breath in before staring at Sasori. Calmly he spoke the words "Art's a blast, its fleeting and never eternal un"

"No it's freakin' not Brat! It's eternal!!" Sasori yelled. He practically choked. i' I said that out of force of habit…'/i Sasori snapped his head back up to glare at the young boy, frowning. "You knew I was gonna' say that?" Aki gave a small smile and nodded.

"Sasori. Kid, repeat what you just said…slower" Itachi said. Aki gave a heavy sigh.

"Art's a blast, its fleeting and never eternal un"

"Spoke exactly how ihe/i would say it"

"I know Itachi" Sasori said through clenched teeth. "You know him? You know who we're looking for?"

"Yeah. I know where to find him too, I just had to be sure it was you and not impostors or something" Aki said calmly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're unbelievably calm … Aki was it?"

"Yeah. So… Dei told me to give you this" Aki threw something to Itachi, who caught it and passed it to Sasori.

"What-Where did you get this?!" Laying cols and unharmed in Sasori's hands was Deidara's forehead protector.

"Right off his head, not two hours ago"

"Listen, Buddy!" Sasori reached out his chakra strings and pulled the boy towards him, hanging him in mid-air. "You're going to tell us where the hell the Brat is right now or I swear to God I will let Itachi kill you!"

"Why the hell do you think I came here! A death wish?! I'm trying to freakin' help you!!" Aki struggled against Sasori's chakra strings, giving the occasional yelp.

"Where is he?" When he got no answer, Sasori threw Aki against the floor again. "Where. Is. Deidara?!" He yelled.

"I thought the Akatsuki were trained not to feel things?" Aki raised an amused eyebrow.

"Shut it. Where is he?" Itachi asked coldly. Aki sighed.

"He's being held in an abandoned warehouse not to far from here. It's underground, underneath The Fox Hotel. You can't get there by lift or stairwell, you need a code, and …." He looked both Sasori and Itachi up and down. "Probably a disguise"

"How do you know this?" Itachi asked. "And how can we trust you?"

"Itachi, he said the exact thing that Deidara always says, we have to trust him. He's our only lead. We can kill him after if necessary" Aki raised his eyebrows at this.

"Whatever. He told me to tell you and the others that if you know you cant save him, don't bother, he'd rather go out with a bang than die a slow and painful death"

"The Brat aint' gonna die. Not if I'm still living"

"Cute! But you're eternal…right so how-" Aki stopped in his tracks once receiving a death glare from the puppet master. Aki nervously coughed. "Okay, so I have a 'sort-of' plan-"

"Sort of?"

"Hey, its hard when your risking everything to help someone!"

"Fine, talk" Sasori growled.

"Fine" A further half an hour later, the plan was set, and if all went well, Deidara should be back at the Akatsuki by tomorrow night. Sasori welcomed the thought.


	19. Chapter 19

bZetsu & Tobi /b

bZetsu & Tobi /b

b…"But he's being a freak! Make him stop!"/b

"No, he's just being a good boy, besides, its not like he's going to chew off my arm or anything, I'm the cannibal here" Zetsu and Tobi had just come back from the village, and Tobi was ranting on about how many sweets he had bought, whilst clinging to Zetsu's left arm – his dark arm, and his dark side wasn't too happy.

b"Look, just make him switch arms before I chew it off"/b

"Fine, Tobi, be a good boy and come and hold the other hand, i'm afraid Mr. Charcoal doesn't like you holding his hand"

"Sorry!!" Tobi instantly let go and ran round to Zetsu's other side, the nice side. "I liked the pink ones, they were really sugary" Tobi concluded.

"Tobi, you go high on sugar, you shouldn't be eating all that"

"Yeha yeah, Itachi-san will kill me for it later but its fuuuun!!" Tobi squealed and ran ahead over a hill.

bIf he goes too far he's going to get lost/b

"What?! You actually care?!"

bNo! I was just saying/b

"Suuure. Tobi! Get back here!"

"Sure Zetsuuu-saaaaaaaaaaaann!!" Zetsu heard Tobi say it, but Tobi never appeared back over the hill.

"Tobi?" Zetsu called cautiously. "You're being a very bad boy!"

bIdiot! Get your butt out here now!/b

"Tobii!" Zetsu called. Frowning, he went in search over the hill. Nothing. It was clear if Tobi was there, he wasn't any more. Darn, where did he go?!

bWhats that?/b

"Where?"

bThere!!/b

"Where's there!"

bOh for gods sakes, why must I be the clever one!/b Zetsu moved over the hill and picked something up from the grass. bIts Tobi's -/b

"MASK!! Quick!! We have to get back to base NOW!!"

bKonan's POV/b

Konan was taking a break from reading Deidara's diary, collecting her thoughts and reactions to his past. Quietly she sipped her tea alone at the kitchen table, quietly humming a random tune. Her head flung to the doorway as Zetsu made a rather dramatic entrance.

bThe idiots been taken/b

"He should have listened!"

bWe told him not to go far but nooo/b

"Ohh God! This is bad! He's a good boy, he should have listened to us!"

bWell he bloody didn't he-/b

"Umm, who?" Konan asked, appearing in the living room.

"Tobi! He's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!"

bDeidara's POV/b

Deidara let out another spine breaking scream as the whip slashed his back. They were laughing, they all were. He frowned and bit the inside of his cheek, praying that the pain would just vanish. It didn't. He bit his lip till it bled, until he could no longer swallow the saliva in his mouth, but the blood, until he could no longer refrain from screaming his lungs out. He whispered the word he held close to him at all times, Danna. He remembered whenever he was hurt or injured, his Danna always came back for him, even if it was to call him stupid, or an idiot, it gave the blonde some comfort knowing that his Danna cared for him enough to come back for him. However this time, when he needed his Danna the most, he wasn't going to come. Not instantaneously anyway. Deidara accepted this a while ago, but he still continued to whisper the nickname, in the faith that it would keep him alive a little while longer. He felt the blood drip around his waist, and he dropped to all fours, panting deeply. How did it get like this? Did he not have an option? What was it they wanted to know again? Aaah yes, Deidara remembered now. Eyes wide, he focused his gaze onto a stone on the floor, pouring all his pain into it. He remembered how this started, the pain.

bFlashback!/b

"Why am I moving un?" He had asked. He got no reply. "Un, I won't ask again yeah"

"Because you are, blondie, got that"

"That aint an answer un, its just-" Deidara stumbled back as the guard slapped him.

"Shut your gob, 'kay?" Deidara frowned and obeyed, following silently behind the big builded man. He was lost in his thoughts of why he could possibly be moving, so when the guard stopped he almost stumbled into him. He grabbed Deidara's upper arm and dragged him into the room, catching on a bit of blonde hair in-between his fingers.

"Ow un!"

"Shut it! I told you before!"

"Whatever un" The guard gestured to a seat, and he took it, taking his chance to look around the room. Opposite him, Kazumi and Mochihiro were sat, glaring at him.

"Hey Dei-kun!" She said happily, grinning at him.

"Hey Kazumi un" He said in monotone.

"Now, we haven't really had a chance to talk recently, so… here we are. Anything you want to say Deidara?" Mochihiro asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

"No un, not unless you're gonna' let me go yeah"

"No, sorry Dei-kun. Not yet. You need to tell us one major thing Dei, just that one thing and then you can go back to the morons and paint cute pictures with them. Just co' operate yeah Dei?"

"Maybe un, what is it you want to ask me un?"

"As you know we were going to form a project, project U-Stak. But seeing as you just up and left, we had to …delay it a while. But you're back now, so… lets just get to the point. We were originally going to use your clay bombs to blow up the Akatsuki base, correct?" Deidara flinched at this.

"Yeah un"

"But instead you went and made friends with them, so that sucked abit huh Dei-kun" Kazumi said, pouting a little whilst twiddling her hair in-between her fingers.

"Not really un"

"Hm. Well, It kind of makes it easier. We didn't, and still don't know where the Akatsuki base is, so they're safe I guess. But you, are not. Kazumi?" Mochihiro turned to Kazumi and she stood up, slowly walking over to Deidara, pushing away his blonde hair from over his shoulders.

"Maybe you should just be shirtless Dei, that way-" She pulled out a kunai and ripped Deidara's shirt with it, trailing a finger over his chest mouth. "That way you don't go through so many shirts" She giggled, and looked over at Mochihiro for permission, he of course nodded, and Kazumi kissed Deidara's forehead, snapping another one of his stitched holding his chest mouth together.

"All we want to know Deidara, is where the Akatsuki base is"

"Tuff un. Even if you know where it is yeah, you still cant blow it up without me"

"True, very true. I'm sure we'll manage. Kazumi?" Kazumi giggled again, and cut another one of the stitches.

"That's three out of eleven Dei, how much more can you risk it opening? Although, I've always wanted to see-"

"Kazumi un, you're insane"

"True" She giggled and went back to her seat. "But still. I think you might tell us soon. Mochihiro, shall we do that thing we were talking about? Dei suits red. Blood red" Kazumi pouted and looked at the male next to her with pleading eyes. Not taking his eyes of Deidara, he nodded slowly. She giggled again.

"Kay, Shiro, you can take him to you know where" She waved a quick goodbye to Dei before turning back.

bEnd of flashback/b

And that's were Dei was. In a friggin' torture room. He wasn't going to tell them anything though. Not ever. After what seemed like eternity, they brought him back to his little cell, and threw him on the floor. He heard whimpering, and what sounded like sobs. He wasn't alone.

"U-Un?"

"D-Deidara senpai?" Deidara's eyes widened as he rolled over painfully onto his side, trying to focus at the orange and black blob in the corner. "I'm scared"

"T-Tobi un?!" Deidara whispered. "What the hell" Deidara frowned. "What do they want with you?" Tobi's mask looked up, so Deidara knew he was heard. It sounded like Tobi was going to tell him, but all that came out was sobs and cries. Now Deidara was confused. Very Confused.


	20. Chapter 20

Kakuzu, Hidan

bThe remaining Akatsuki POV/b

"Who would want to kidnap Tobi?" Konan mumbled.

"Probably the same people who have Deidara" Kakuzu concluded.

"Well that was fucking obvious dude! BUT WE STILL DUNNO WHERE THEY FLAMIN' ARE!" Hidan yelled. There was a futher ten minute silence, as realisation dawned on them all. They were walking through a well abandoned forest towards the village.

"What if they're picking us off, like petals on a flower?" Kisame asked

"Then they're doing a damn good job!"/b Zetsu's other half exclaimed.

"Maybe we should meet up with Sasori and Itachi, maybe they are onto something. If we share what we know, we might stand a better chance at figuring this out" Pein instructed.

"Sounds good. But we don't know where they are either, and I doubt if we all flood into the village that they'll leave us alone, we'll have ANBU on our back in minutes" Kisame said, sighing.

"Then we need to either meet up tonight in the village, or get them to meet us somewhere out here, either way, we need to talk" Pein rubbed his chin in thought.

"Can't you do that bad-ass hologram thing you do? Tell em' to get their butts outside the village now?" Hidan recommended.

"That is an option, but if they are in the middle of a big crowd, then I doubt its going to do us or them any good" Pein sighed in defeat. "This is a hard one"

"But you're our leader! You'll think of something!" Konan encouraged, she got a weak smile from Pein for her efforts.

"See, this is were Tobi would come in handy. He'd say the most simplest thing, and it'd probably work" Zetsu said.

"Simple, huh. I told you we needed a better way of communication. I said, at Christmas, we should all have walkie talkies, or phones, or SOMETHING, that we could contact eachother with" Kakuzu explained. "But then again, I did say it would cost a lot…"

"And there's the reason we didn't get them-"

"Wait" Kisame stood still, gazing at the floor. "We did"

"Huh?"

"Me and Itachi, we never needed them like, but we always had them on us…Just in case…"

"See, Deidara would have said something along the lines that he always knew they were together and that they would probably be flirting with each other over the phone whilst walking to meet eachother-"

"Shut up you baka! Itachi should have his, I can ring him" Kisame fumbled around in his pocket till he found a black phone, with red cloud stickers on it.

"Nice phone Kisame" Konan laughed.

"Shhh!..."

"Is it ringing?" The gang had suddenly crowded around Kisame, hoping that they would get through. "Well?!"

"SHHHHH!!"

bSasori and Itachi POV/b

"….That's not the point, If we go in through the-" Itachi stopped dead in his sentence, feeling uncomfortable with the foreign vibrating feeling in his pocket. He fished out the phone and flipped it up, holding it to his ear. "Kisame?"

i"Yo dude! We need to meet up"/i

"We have a plan, we know where Dei is, we're going in. There's no time to meet up"

iDo I look like I care?! No wait… do I SOUND like I care! Itachi, we need you and Sasori outside the village, now"/i Itachi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, this better be good. East of the forest by the gates…" He looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes" Itachi hung up, and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Nice phone Itachi" Sasori dared a smirk.

"Hn. The plan will be rushed, we're meeting the others east of the forest in fifteen minutes"

"And what about ihim?/i" Sasori asked, glancing at Aki.

"Don't you need to go? Your friends might get suspicious, and you're our only inside link" Itachi asked.

"S'pose, I'll be off then. We'll meet where we said at the time we mentioned yeah?" Once receiving a nod from the puppet master and Uchiha prodigy, Aki ran off back to their base.

"Funny kid. C'mon, we only have fifteen minutes" Itachi and Sasori once again turned around in perfect sync, and walked at a fast pace to meet the others.

bThe gang POV lolz/b

"What the uhell/u is taking them so long!" Hidan complained, slamming his fist into a near-by tree. "I'm bored!"

"They'll be here soon! Remember, they are in the village, they have to be discrete" Konan said. "W-Wait! I see them!" In a matter of seconds, Sasori and Itachi were surrounded by the rest of the Akatsuki.

"So?" Sasori didn't sound amused.

"We thought it'd be best if we shared what information we have" Pein informed. "Tobi's been kidnapped, we think he may be with Deidara's captors" Sasori's head slammed into his palm.

"That screws up the plan" He mumbled.

"Plan?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hn. We know where Deidara is, and we also have an inside link. We had a plan formed to rescue Deidara, but we don't know where Tobi is, so that makes things a little more…complicated" Itachi said, as plainly as ever.

"Ah…" Zetsu said, giving a sigh.

"So there's no chance of an ultimate rescue, you know, barge in, kill everyone within range, find the blond and kid, head out, maybe have a little killing spree-"

"Hidan, if this is one of your ideas to make us sacrifice people for that damned Jashin then you're insane!" Pein concluded. "Its not happening-" Hidan flew at Pein, tackling him to the ground.

"Don't you dare insult Jashin like that you idiot!! He's a god you motherfucking twat! He'll kill your fucking ass and blast it to hell you bitch!" Hidan attempted one last hit at Pein before standing up and stalking over to the others. Pein straightened himself out and gave a cough.

"Right, well, still. We don't want to kill too many people, it would raise too much suspicion, and I would rather do this without ANBU on our backs, so… Any suggestions?"

"Sure, we do our original plan, get Dei out, if he knows where Tobi is, great, we get him. If not, we get Dei out and ask Aki if he knows anything"

"Since when did Deidara become Dei? And who's Aki?" Itachi, sensing Sasori feeling uneasy towards Kisame's question, decided to kindly save him.

"Sasori's personal life has nothing to do with you Kisame, and Aki is our inside source" Kisame screwed up his face.

"Fine" He folded his arms across his chest as they all looked at Pein.

"It's a plan" He agreed.

"'Kay, so…" As Konan gladly took on the role of directing the rescue, Sasori was planning a little plan of his own. He liked the sound of Hidan's killing spree, only he wouldn't murder a load of people, just the ones responsible for kidnapping his hyper-ball, which was… mainly all of them. He wouldn't kill Aki, he chose to help them, his life would be spared. A grin grew on Sasori's face as he imagined all sorts of different ways in which to kill his victims, poisons, blades, kunais, scorpions, all sounded so perfect! He was going to get revenge for kidnapping Deidara, and if they hurt a hair on his pretty blonde head…

"I'll kill them…" Sasori mumbled. Itachi, being the only one in earshot, sent a worried glance in Sasori's direction. It went un-noticed. Itachi swore there and then, he would not leave Sasori's side whilst on this rescue mission, in fear that if he was left alone, there would indeed be a hell of a lot of mess to clean up, and the ANBU would be close. Itachi looked at Sasori once more, looking at his half lidded eyes. They weren't even listening to Konan's plan, for his mind was plotting a plan of his own. iThis could be a problem/i Itachi thought.


	21. Chapter 21

bDeidara n' Tobi POV/b

bDeidara n' Tobi POV/b

"So, they think that I'll talk if they hurt you?"

"Yeah Deidara-Senpai, but you cant talk! You cant tell them anything! Zetsu-san and the others will come and save us, just you wait!"

"Uuuunn… I don't think so, yeah Tobi?"

"Have faith Senpai! They're gonna' come and kick those ugly butts to Jashin, and then Sasori'll come and save you, and we'll all go home and eat Zetsu's cookies!"

"Ummm, okay-" Deidara's head turned to the sound of his cell being unlocked. Tobi immediately crawled back to his corner, hiding his head in his arms, hoping for dear life he was invisible.

"You, Pumpkin Face" The guard pointed at Tobi, motioning for him to stand up. Tobi had his head buried in his hands, so he didn't see. "Get. Up!" The guard shouted.

"He aint' gonna' listen if you call him names, he's real sensitive around-" The blonde received a slap to his face, at which he smirked. "Well better me than him yeah un?"

"Shut it blondie" The guard strode over to Tobi, grabbed him by his black tuft of hair, and dragged him out the cell, literally kicking and screaming.

"Tobi wont go down easy! You can hurt him all you like and he's not going to say uanything/u about his senpai, you hear! Not a bloody word!" Tobi's screams faded away and Deidara leant against the wall.

"Tobi should have never been dragged into this un, he's just a kid" Deidara muttered

"I'll do what I can, but I don't know what that'll be" A figure formed infront of the blondes cell.

"Aki un?!"

"Hey, your friends have a plan in motion, although it might run a little late, they had to meet up with some other people"

"You're gonna' get killed you know un, for helping me?"

"Dei, I don't care. They cant be allowed to start up Project U-Stack! It was a bunch of nonsense to begin with! ANBU would have killed them before they got to blow anything up, but Dei, this is getting serious"

"Duh un, there was no need for Tobi to be involved, he's just a kid – He's gonna' be scarred for life un"

"Dei, listen. Your clay, it isn't going to be enough" Seeing the confused look on Deidara's face, Aki continued, walking up to the locked cell closer to the blonde. "They don't want you to make the bomb and set it off any more Dei"

"They don't un? Then why am I here? Do they still want to know where the Akatsuki base is un? Cause we're all sworn to secrecy, we cant tell"

"No Dei.. They-" The main doors to the cells opened and a guard escorted a prisoner in. Short. Stoic face. Emotionless actions. He wasn't even struggling. His hair caught a stray beam of light from one of the windows, and Deidara's eyes widened.

"S-Sasori Danna?!" He whispered.

"Shh Dei, its all part of the plan, go with it, kay?" After receiving a nod from the blonde, Aki put on an apologetic face, but Deidara couldn't work out why. Seconds later, Aki's foot met with Deidara's shin through the gap between the bars, making Deidara stumble back. "Stupid idiot" Aki walked away with a hurt and regretful face, but the blonde knew it was all an act, and so he dealt with it. Once the guard escorting his Danna into the cell next to him was gone, Deidara scooted over to the cell bars, blocking him from hugging his Danna, which surely, he would have done if it wasn't for them confounded bars!

"Hey Danna un"

"Brat"

"…Hows life?" Sasori smirked and turned to the blonde.

"Shush Dei, sit tight, yeah?" Deidara nodded and turned back to the entrance of his cell.

"They got Tobi un"

"I know, we'll deal with that soon"

"Kay' Danna un" Deidara smiled for the first time in a couple of days. There might be some hope after all.

bWith Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki/b

Itachi – puts guard under torture things.

Kisame – kills any threat

Zetsu – gets rid of evidence

Kakuzu – lock pick

Hidan - Rescuers

Pein - Rescuers

Konan – Rescuers

The clear night sky was dotted with sparkling stars, blinking and looking upon the people below. Seven figures flew over rooftops almost too fast to be seen, desperate to reach their destination. Three landed a few blocks away from their destination, the other five came a few seconds after. One held a right hand up, signalling for them to stop. The six followed the command, and waited for their next instruction. The right hand had formed a fist, with only the index finger up. The finger was pointed forward, and three figures went ahead. Konan looked for guards, and as expected, found a fair few guarding the main doors. She nodded to Kisame and Itachi, at which Kisame grinned showing his sharp white teeth. He let out a slight chuckle before jumping onto the room of the main building the guards were guarding, closely followed by Itachi. The warehouse, as Aki had told them earlier before, had been abandoned, and their blonde friend had been moved to what could be described as an abandoned prison cell block. Itachi and Kisame were discretely crouching down on the ledge of the roof, unseen by the guards below. Kisame brought out a glow-in-the-dark tennis ball, and threw it towards one of the guards. Once it landed, after a few bounces, all the guards jogged to the ball, obviously expecting a bomb or something. Kisame then glanced towards Itachi, who was studying the guards' movements. All in all, there were about six guards there. Itachi closed his eyes, and brought his left two fingers close to his lips, before muttering the words.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu" A huge fireball targeted and obliterated the guards. Needless to say they died quietly, probably still in shock. Itachi gave a curt nod and the two left the roof of the building, joining the others by the main door.

"Good job guys, ready?" Konan said. She received enthusiastic whispers, but still just a plain old "Yeah" from Itachi. She heard mumbling. She turned around to face Hidan who's head was bowed. "Umm, Hidan?"

"…may I be granted the joy of killing each and every motherfucker in that building except of course Deidara and Sasori-san-"

"Leave him, he's praying to his-" Kakuzu made speech mark motions with his two fingers on either hand. "-God for acceptance of his sacrifices. Seeing as he is allowed to kill, he shouldn't ask for forgiveness"

"Dude, if you know any more you could pass as a Jashin freak too" Kisame grinned.

"Don't offend Jashin-sama!" Hidan punched Kisame, who instantly retaliated.

"Guys, stop, come on" Konan was jittery with nerves and excitement, so much she was shivering. "Lets get them back yeah!" She punched the air with such enthusiasm that anyone would have thought she was on drugs. A few minutes later, the main corridor split off into two, so, as planned, Kisame and Zetsu waited by the main doors, ready for anyone going in or out of the base. This time they had walkie talkies, all thanks to Konan who purchased them in the village. Kisame checked his was working and Zetsu followed suite. Konan and Pein went to the right, and Itachi and Hidan went to the left, both led eventually to the main cells at the back of the block, so either way, they'd meet up eventually.

"This is gonna' be so fucking ace! I mean come on, it feels like when we were frickin' kids, and we were sneaking downstairs at night to get summat' to eat whilst your parents were asleep! This feels so fucking different from our usuall dumbass missions-"

"Hidan, shut it. Now" The Uchiha activated his Sharingan, and the immortal albino shut up.

"Jeez, not very talkative then"

"Hn" After a few more minutes of walking, a couple of guards spotted the couple.

"Oi! You, f-freeze…" He attempted to get his gun out, or a kunai, or some form of defense, but his body was frozen. Realisation dawned on the two guards who it was they were actually facing. "Y-You're-"

"On a rescue mission mother-fucka'" Hidan said, whilst slicing both the guards in one swing of his three bladed sword (A/N – don't know what to call it … sorry), and kneeling down to draw Jashin-sama's symbol.

"Hidan, get up. We don't have enough.. eughh" Itachi took one look at Hidan, who was lapping up the blood like a kitten would milk. "Get up, seriously, you can do that later"

"Fuck you" Itachi sighed, grabbed the three bladed sword, and decapitated Hidan's head. "What the hell! Don't- OMFG! Don't carry me by my hair you dimwit! Let me go!"

"Will you shut up and follow?"

"Like a good bitch yes, now put my – thankyou" Itachi placed Hidans head back on his body, and the two carried on down the corridor, Hidan looking behind him at the pool of blood. "What a waste" He mumbled.

bKonan and Pein/b

"Three down, come on" Pein had finished slaughtering three guards, and motioned for Konan to follow, which of course she did.

"I cant believe we're actually doing this, I mean, Sasori had that tracker on him, and thanks to Aki for the layout and stuff, so it'd be easy to find them… is it me or is it too quiet?"

"No, its too – Stop" Konan did as she was told and herself and Pein stopped in perfect sync. "Come on out, either way you're going to be dead" Pein spoke to the silence, and got no reply. "Fine, you can't escape though" He heard footsteps, and ran towards them, catching a guard by the collar, and easily snapping his neck. "There could have been more, go back and check"

"Yes sir" Konan nodded and went back the way they came, checking for any other guards. Pein continued on his way, the tracker in his hands, following the signal to Sasori and Deidara. "Hang in there guys" He mumbled. He quickened his pace, keeping his senses alert.


	22. Chapter 22

bSasori, Deidara, and Tobi/b

bSasori, Deidara, and Tobi POV/b

"Ooooh, so their tracking you here?" Deidara grinned. "That's a good plan"

"Yeah" Sasori pulled his shirt back over his hip joint where a tracking device was well and truly stuck in. "They're coming Dei, just hand on"

"It's not me you need to be saying that too un. Tobi isn't back yet. What if they're torturing him Danna? He's just a kid, he doesn't deserve to be tortured, no' one tortures him but me yeah Danna un"

"Sure Dei, he'll be fine. How the hell can you stay here, it's got bugs everywhere" Sasori's eye twitched as he saw a wood louse, he instantly squished it with his foot, and flicked it away.

"I don't stay here voluntarily you know un, I would have left ages ago if I had a choice"

"I know brat-"

"NO LEMMEE GO, LEMMEE GO! GET OFF DAMN IT, LEMMEE GO!" Tobi was being dragged quite literally by three guards back to the cell. "LET. ME GO!" They opened the cell and threw him in. One pointed at the blonde.

"You. Over here"

"Deid-" Sasori began, refraining from grabbing the blondes hand and dragging his butt back next to him.

"See ya' Danna un" Deidara got up, a pain shooting through his leg, and hobbled over to the guards.

"Don't say anything Deidara-senpai, Tobi didn't" Deidara flashed Tobi a grin, before being dragged off by the hair with the guards.

"Sasori-san!" Tobi crawled over to the puppet and knelt next to him. Sasori's head tilted, something about Tobi was …different."We have a plan don't we Sasori-san? That's why you're here?"

"Yeah Tobi, just sit tight" Tobi nodded, and crawled closer to the wall Sasori was leaning on. Suddenly, he started bashing his face against it.

"What the hell?! Tobi you idiot, stop it!!" Sasori tried to drag the small Uchiha away from the wall by the shoulders, but he just shrugged the puppeteer off. Sasori's eyes didn't leave Tobi, for now Sasori knew what was different. Tobi's hair was covering his face.

"Tobi, please…stop" Sasori winced at that word, please, he never said it, the last time he said it was when he told his parents to wake up…he'd asked them nicely, and yet, they refused to wake up. His eyes narrowed. "Tobi"

"They took it! They took it from Tobi! They won't give it back! Tobi always has a spare and they took it! Now Tobi has none! Nothing!"

"We'll get it back, we can-"

"No! I want that one I don't want a new one! Gaahh!!" Tobi bashed his head so hard into the wall, a few bricks cracked. Tobi turned back to Sasori, blood raining down his face, the source – deep gashes along his forehead. Tobi's face was barely visable, for his sweaty bloody hair was covering it. "Sa-so-ri" Tobi swayed a little before falling sideways, probably unconscious. Sasori sat there, contemplating his options. Moving Tobi would result in him seeing his face, which he doubted he would appreciate, however if he left him, he would surely get brain damage or something. Sasori took off Aki's jacket, (which he had given him for a disguise instead of his Akatsuki cloak) and put it over Tobi's face. Once done, he picked up the Uchiha and propped him up against the wall. As he drew his hand back from around Tobi's back, he noticed it was caked in blood. iThey tortured you…/i Sasori looked at the slouched lump, almost feeling sorry for him. He frowned and sat back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. i You did this to me Dei, you made me… feel/i. Sasori closed his eyes, rehearsing the plan in his head once more.

bHidan and Itachi/i

Hidan had reluctantly left behind twenty three severely bleeding bodies, and was currently moaning about being hungry. Itachi was growing frustrated, and was longing for this mission to be over. He sighed, he vowed when they had made the plan, that he would not leave Sasori's side, that went down the drain. He sensed more guards up ahead, and gladly interrupted Hidan's mumbling.

"Shut up, we have company" Hidan swung his sword/scythe around with ease, focusing on the dark corridor ahead. Six guards ran their way, weapons in hand, kunai's flying. The two Akatsuki members dodged with ease, and within seconds, the guards were unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Would be a damn lot easier if we could just bloody kill 'em" Hidan concluded.

"Hn. Come on"

"Yes oh shitful master"

"Can it Hidan before I decapitate your head again" Hidan went back to mumbling as Itachi took out his walkie talkie. "Leader-sama?" There was a crackle, then Pein's voice floated out the speaker.

"Itachi?"

"Hn. We've reached level two"

"As have I, continue on"

"Hai" Itachi tuned the walkie talkie back to normal, and placed it back inside his cloak. Within a further few minutes, Itachi, Hidan and Pein had all managed to meet up a few corridors away from the cells.

"Where's blue?" Hidan asked, meaning Konan.

"She went back to see if we had followers. Although…we may need her…"Pein rubbed his chin in thought.

"Nahh, she'll be fine, she'll either meet up with us, or Zetsu and Kisame. C'mon! Lets get them mutha-fuka's back!" Hidan kicked the wall making a dent in it. Suddenly an alarm went off. "Wassnt me!" Hidan's eyes grew and Itachi turned to face Pein. The Com came on, announcing that there were intruders in the building.

"Perfect! How the bloody hell did that happen!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up Hidan. Come on, we may not have all the time we thought we did" The three rushed to the cells, Pein's mind wondering where Konan was.

bKonan's POV/b

"AAAaaaahhhh!!" Konan flew back, hitting a stone wall. Something cracked.

"Pretty little flowers are so easy to break" Konan tried sitting up, but a shooting pain erupted through her left arm. Realisation dawned in on her, it was dislocated.

"Maybe.." She groaned and snapped her shoulder back to where it should be, ignoring the immense pain throughout her body. "Maybe not" Her attacker laughed. There were followers, two of them. A man and a woman, she had yet to learn his name, but she knew the woman's name was Kazumi, who was probably in a coma right now. She wiped a beeline of blood from her head, and stood straight, ready for either an attack, or to defend herself. It wasn't going well. The man knew a hell of a lot of water jutsu's, as he was probably from kirigakure, and he quickly found out that it was the weakness of Konan's origami jutsu's. A plan quickly formed in her head, she quickly shook herself off, replaced herself with a replacement technique, and allowed her body to divide into tiny sheets of paper. Whilst the man was preparing to attack the replacement, Konan's right hand, which was a bunch of paper in her current state, divided off her body, and formed one sharp sword-like figure. She commanded it to slash her attacker's neck from behind, but he turned and drenched it in water, sending sopping wet paper to the floor. Konan let out a frustrated groan as he pinned her against the wall. Her body was weak and her jutsu's were dead. She tried making her attack again, but it was a waste of an effort.

"Like I said, pretty flowers are easy to break" Konan didn't have time to react. The man stood before her sliced across her stomach with his katana (?) before plunging it through her. A sly, sick grin fell among his face as he pulled it out. Konan sank to the floor, barely managing to keep her eyes open. She saw the man pick up the dead/unconscious/coma-like woman, and head off.

"Damn" She whispered. Her eyes focused on the red liquid merging with the leftover water, growing weaker by the second. She closed her heavy eyelids, letting her body surrender to the growing need of rest.


	23. Chapter 23

Possible OOCness

Possible OOCness! Sorryy

bSasori, Tobi, n' Dei POV/b

Since the intruder alert had been signalled, the cells had doubled their guards, and returned all prisoners to their cells, including Deidara. He was unconscious, his head propped on Sasori's knees, Tobi asleep on Sasori's other shoulder. Sasori blinked as he heard the blonde moan, and turn his head.

"Brat? You awake?"

"Uuuunn" Deidara let out a long groan of protest as Sasori attempted to sit him up.

"Hey, come on"

"I'm awake un" Deidara nodded and put his hands down on the cold stone floor for support. "GAAAHHH!!" He fell back into Sasori's lap as pain rippled throughout his body. "M-My h-hands" He brought his hands up to his eyes, seeing them caked in blood. "My hand mouths un!" Deidara's voice shook, and Sasori winced as he saw stab wounds inside Deidara's right hand mouth and his left hand mouth was slashed.

"They hurt Danna un" Tears threatened to rise in Deidara's eyes, but he blinked them away.

"I'd be worried if they didn't Dei, just hang on okay. It won't be long"

"My stomach un…" Deidara looked down at his body, seeing slashes and gashes and dried blood all over his bare skin, his shirt had been shredded away. "You'll be next Danna un" He whispered.

"Nah I wont Deidara, I'm a puppet, what can they do, set me on fire?"

"I thought about that un, but I suppose your right a-as always u-un" His voice shook again, he needed to cry, but he was determined not to.

"Is Deidara-sempai feeling okay now?" Tobi's visible eye blinked as he tilted his head to the left in a questioning manner.

"I guess Tobi un, just a little sore"

"Tobi is glad. Are we being rescued any time soon Sasori-san?" Tobi asked.

"Hopefully Tobi, just-" Sasori was interrupted by a loud yell, and merciful protests. Splashes of blood appeared on the walls, the yells getting closer and closer. More men ran out of the cell area to try and defeat the intruder, but all failed.

"It's the boogie man Sasori-san!!" Tobi squeeled. "He's going to kill us!" Tobi buried his head in Sasori's shoulder, and Sasori glanced at Deidara, who's eyes were closed, his body shaking. Three figures appeared in the cell doorway of the cell block.

"If you think either one of them three is the boogie man Tobi then that's fine" Sasori smirked. The main cell guard was looking gobsmacked at the three Akatsuki members.

"Y-You-"

"Shut it ya' bugger!" Hidan said, grabbing the keys from the guards pouch and going over to Sasori and the others' cell. Itachi's eyes focused on the guards.

"Mangekyo Sharingan" And that was that. Pein went over to see if he could be of any use with the three members in the cells.

"I can carry Dei, Tobi, you follow Leader-sama okay?" Tobi nodded and hobbled pain evident in his leg, towards Pein. "Where's your mask Tobi?" Tobi imediantly burst into tears again and covered his face with his hands.

"Don't look! Go away! No, I mean – Stay! I'll follow! But don't look at Tobi! Please!!" Tobi's wails continued, even when Pein said he wouldn't look.

"Where's Konan?" Sasori asked.

"She went back to look for followers, although…she should be here" Pein looked around before getting out his walkie talkie.

"Konan? You there?" Static was his reply. Pein frowned. "Lets get these out of here, I'll go back and search for Konan. I want you to get Kisame and Zetsu and all go back to the base. Don't wait for us" With that, Pein went in search of Konan.

"He loves her really" Hidan said. "Right, c'mon, let get you ratbags home and cleaned up" It took them twenty minutes to get to the main entrance and meet up with Kisame and Zetsu. Once they did, they went back to the base, where Kakuu had everything prepared, and helped them get cleaned up. Deidara just wanted to be alone, but Sasori was desperately trying to heal, or at least tend to Deidara's main injuries.

"Just…Ow! Danna leave it alone! I'm going to have a shower then you can do it!"

"Brat you don't get a choice in this! I'm cleaning them now and that's final!" Sasori gave an unintentional yank of Deidara's hand, accidentally pressing his thumb into his hand mouth. Deidara yelled loud enough to make the windows break – but they were double glazing … so they didn't break.

"Danna! Leave! Me! Alone!" The blonde pushed the red head away, grabbed his pyjama's and ran into the bathroom, locking the door and then starting up a nice warm shower. "Stupid un, that hurt" Deidara let the tears roam free from his eyes, knowing no' one would see. He put his pyjamas on the radiator, and undressed, being careful not to catch the fabric of his clothes on his wounds. He stepped into the warm shower, welcoming the hot water dripping down his body. He quickly grabbed the strawberry smelling shampoo and squirted it straight onto his hair, not bothering to lather it into his hands first. He just wanted every single speck of dirt out of his hair. Once it was on every single strand of hair he had, he washed it away. He stared down at this hand mouths. The bleeding had stopped, but the tongues were lolling everywhere, and kept dribbling. They could taste the shampoo.

"Sorry un" He smiled at them and put them under the shower head, rising their mouths out. He sat down, letting the water patter on his head. He rested his chin on his knees and sighed. He stayed like this for another half an hour before getting out and drying off. He took his pyjamas off the radiator, realising he had only managed to pick up his pyjama bottoms. He shrugged and put them on. He unlocked the door and walked back to his bedroom, where he was greeted with a first aid kit shoved in his face.

"Kakuzu! What the hell un!"

"Tobi's had his share and has gone to bed. Now, its your turn"

"Turn for what?!"

"Deidara are you ithat/i blonde! You're wounds need cleaning!" Sasori said from his seat by his desk.

"But that stuff stings un" Deidara was pulled to his bed, and pushed down, so he was sat on the edge.

"Tuff! It'll help if you lie down" Kakuzu said, deciding which antiseptic to use.

"Un…" Deidara laid back on his bed, his head on the pillow. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, occasionally biting his lip as he felt the antiseptic sting his wound.

bPein and Konan POV/b

Pein had been down most of the corridors, if Konan wasn't in the main hall then they must have taken her. Once he reached the main hall, he saw a motionless bloody body lying on the floor, if it wasn't for the flower lying centimetres away from her, he wouldn't have known it was Konan. He ran up to her and checked for a pulse. He frowned when he found a weak one. He picked up her flower and put it back in her loose hair, before picking her up bridal style and rushing back to the base. He may be the leader of a S-ranked criminal organisation, but he had a weakness, like everyone else. Konan was his weakness, and he wasn't going to let her die. Not before him.

bAkatsuki base/b

Current status:

uPein/u: Away

uKonan/u: Away

uItachi/u: Watching TV

uKisame/u: Freeing his sword of any remaining blood

uHidan/u: Praying to Jashin

uKakuzu/u: Has just finished treating Deidara, and is washing away the blood on his hands.

uDeidara/u: Asleep.

uSasori/u: Working on his puppets, sometimes watching Deidara sleep.

uTobi/u :Fast asleep being watched over by Zetsu.

uZetsu/u: Watching over Tobi.

Pein kicked open the door and laid Konan down on the couch next to Itachi. "Get Kakuzu, she needs help"

"Hn" And off Itachi went. Pein looked at Konan's bloodied face and blood-soaked clothes.

"Don't die on me…kay?" Knowing he wouldn't get a reply, he stroked her hair once, before going to get a wet cloth from the kitchen. After healing Konan for at least three hours, the rest of the base decided to get some rest, and so they all retreated to their rooms. Pein stayed with Konan for the rest of the night, keeping watch, unconsciously keeping a firm grip on her hand, desperate for her not to slip away.


	24. Chapter 24

Deidara couldn't believe how much he missed his own bed

Deidara couldn't believe how much he missed his own bed. He woke up and clutched his duvet, pulling it over his shoulders and head. He heard a shout … and it was getting closer.

"Deeeeeiiiiiiiiiiddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa-ssssseeeeeemmmmmppppaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Tobi crashed through the door and jumped on top of Deidara, who was hidden under the covers.

"Gaah!! Tobi get off!" The blonde ragged away the duvet sending Tobi flying, although he instantly regretted it for two reasons. One, pain crashed all over his body, and two – Tobi flew into a certain red head…

"Ooops, sorry Danna un" Deidara groaned.

"Mmmmff" Sasori lifted Tobi off him, and resumed his seat on his chair, surprisingly calm.

"Are you-" Deidara began

"How are you feeling brat?"

"Umm, it still hurts un, but otherwise, I'm good" Deidara flashed his trademark grin at the red head, who nodded and walked out. Deidara raised his eyebrows. "Moody or what un"

"Naah, you've been asleep for like three days. Sasori-san has been watching you and Tobi was really worried! Although when Sir Leader told Sasori to get some rest, Tobi and Zetsu watched you sleep, cause Tobi wanted to be a good boy, after causing the Akatsuki all the trouble and everything" Tobi's head bowed. "Tobi should have listened to Zetsu-san"

"Its okay Tobi, and thanks for watching me un, I… appreciate it?"

"Really?! Deidara-senpai appreciated Tobi!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Tobi squealed and ran out, screaming to everyone within ear-shot that 'Tobi was appreciated!' This made Deidara laugh a little. i'You've been asleep for like three days…'/i "I'm not even hungry un…" Deidara bit his lip and decided to get changed into his usual fishnet shirt and black trousers. Once washing his face and brushing his teeth, he went downstairs and was greeted by mostly smiling faces – The best Itachi could manage was a smirk, which was good enough for him.

"You okay?" Konan asked, hugging him gently.

"Yeah un, Pein found you then"

"Yeah" Konan blushed and Deidara nodded. "Want something to eat?"

"No, not yet un, I'm fine" Deidara smiled and went to sit next to Hidan, who was grinning no end. "What are you so happy about un?"

"Nothing! Absofuckinglutely nothing!" Deidara sweat dropped and turned to Itachi.

"I doubt you'd ever say it un, but I know you're glad to have me back un"

"Hn" Itachi gave a quick nod, before going back to playing cards with Kisame.

"So, w-where's Sasori Danna un?" Deidara asked to anyone who was listening.

"He went out a few minutes ago, however I think he wanted to be alone" Pein stated

"Oh, that's okay un. What do we do now?"

"You take it easy" Pein stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Want a drink?"

"Tea please un" Pein nodded and went to make himself and Deidara a drink. The Akatsuki spent the rest of the day getting back into the swing of things. Pein said there wouldn't be any missions until they knew it was safe, and everyone was healed and better, so until that happened, they had the time off. It was a late Saturday night and Deidara had just come out of the bathroom, accidentally bumping into Kisame.

"Gaahh!! Sorry un!"

"Nevermind" Kisame said bluntly.

"Kay, well … night" Deidara headed back to his room, but Kisame caught his arm.

"You know, me may never admit it, and I feel like a right sassy saying this, but without you and Sasori, it was real hard to get you back. I mean we could have done with your explosives for a distraction, and Sasori could have used his chakra strings and fancy weapons…You're good members. Strong members should I say. And although it may seem like we're idiots…well I suppose we are… but that's besides the point. We're a family, understand?" Deidara's blue eyes were watering and his bottom lip was shaking.

"Kisame un!" Deidara flew at the fish-like man and practically jumped on him. "Thanks un!"

"Sure, sure" Kisame patted Deidara's back and blinked a few times. "Okay, get off. Now" Deidara stayed still. "Human contact you dimwit! Get off!" Kisame grabbed Deidara's pony tail and dragged him off, only to find the blonde asleep. "WTF?!" Kisame blinked, and propped the sleeping blonde against the wall, before sneaking off to Sasori's room.

"Yo, Sasori, I know your're awake!" Kisame banged on the door with his fist. He heard a sigh, and blinked as Sasori opened the door, looking apathetically at Kisame.

"What?"

"He's asleep … in the corridor" Kisame tried to suppress a laugh, but it just wasn't happening.

"Who? I doubt its Itachi"

"No you crack-head! Deidara!"

"Oh…I need to talk to him"

"Then go!" Kisame pointed down the hallway, and away Sasori went. Sasori tried to hide a smile. Seeing the blonde propped up against the wall with his head back and his bangs covering his entire face was an unusually funny but cute sight. He kicked the blonde playfully in the shoulder.

"Brat" The sleeping blonde didn't stir, so Sasori leant down and leaned towards his ear. "BRAT!" He yelled.

"WTF! My ears are ringing un! Thanks a lot Danna!" Deidara rubbed his ears and looked at Sasori, who was looking at Kisame. Kisame took the hint and left.

"Brat, we need to talk"

"Nooww un?" Deidara moaned. "But its late yeah, I wanna' sleep"

"Tuff. Dei, you know Aki was helping us right?"

"Yeah, he said" Deidara mumbled, suddenly, his feet became a much more interesting topic than what had happened a couple of days ago. Hmm? His feet were pale, were they supposed to be pale? Maybe they were, should he paint his toe-nails? Yeah, it'd keep him-

"WHAT?!" Deidara stood up suddenly, hearing the word 'dead'.

"Brat, listen to me!"

"I was un!"

"No you weren't godamnit!" Sasori took the blonde by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. "What did I say?"

"Aki… h-he's dead…"

"No. I didn't say that"

"You did un!"

"I said he is ipossibly/i dead"

"It's the same un! Why didn't you bring him back! They'll kill him!" Deidara's mind went blank as he stared at the wall behind Sasori. "They'll kill him…" He mumbled. He looked Sasori in the eyes. "I'm going to find him" Determined, he went back to his room, got changed as fast as superman, leaving Sasori in the corridor, who was still processing what he had just said.

"Woah, wait!" Sasori stormed into their bedroom, grabbing Deidara's upper arm.

"No your not, we agreed you weren't going out, not until you're combat skills are better"

"Is that it un? You want me to stay because I'm not good and close combat?

"No, you're still physically injured! Going up against them again could kill you!"

"But I'd be prepared! And it's not like you care! You don't feel Danna un!"

"Don't you bdare/b use that against me brat!"

"Why not un! It's true!"

"Yes, it is true… partly. Brat, leader told me something – He said hearts feel things, and as long as you have a heart, you feel. I have my heart Deidara, I can feel. Even if it's just sadness, and anger. It's still an emotion"

"Fine. I'm sorry" Deidara tugged his arm away and went to get some clay from his cupboard.

"You don't mean that" Sasori's voice returned to its usual monotone.

"Of course I don't Danna" He packed every space he had on him with clay, prepared and ready for an attack. He was going to get Aki back, whether his partner let him or not.

"Dei…I…" Sasori's eyes narrowed. He couldn't say it. Why would he? Okay he could feel, but could he feel ithat/i emotion towards the blonde? He watched silently and helplessly as the blonde put on his cloak and stomped out their room and out the base. Sasori watched him leave from the window. He was still staring at the same spot on the horizon, where he saw the blonde leave, a couple of hours later.

"I put a chip inside his cloak. You can track him" Pein appeared in the doorway. "He's like a puppy Sasori. Always following, always hyper active, eager to try new things, yet they always stray further than needed" Sasori understood what was asked of him. He accepted the tracer for the tracking device from Pein.

"Hai" Sasori nodded, grabbed a few weapons and his cloak, and went to find the blonde.


	25. Chapter 25

Sasori barely got a ten minute walk before he saw the blonde slowly walking towards him

Sasori barely got a ten minute walk before he saw the blonde slowly walking towards him. The blonde was drowned in blood, but not his own. Deidara brushed shoulders with Sasori, barely even acknowledging the puppeteer was there.

"Deidara?" The blondes head turned to the read head. It was now Deidara's turn to wear the stoic face. "What happened? Did you find him?" He watched as the blonde bit his lip and tears formed in his eyes. The blonde began walking quickly back to the base. "Brat! Talk to me" Sasori walked with big strides to keep up with Deidara, who's tears were now flowing freely. Deidara walked inside the base, ignoring every question, probably moving by instinct. The whole Akatsuki watched as the blonde slumped upstairs and walked into his room without a word.

"Geez, I wonder what happened to him?" Zetsu said.

bThat aint' normal for him, I mean come on, its second nature for him to kill everyone's eardrums!/b Zetsu's other half commented.

"Konan? Go and talk to him" Kakuzu said.

"Me? Why me, Sasori's his partner"

"Yeah, but you're a female" Kisame added.

"So?! He's a male"

"He's more female than male Konan-san. Go" Itachi said.

"Urrhh!" Konan stood up and went to Deidara's room, tapping on the door. "Dei, can I come in?" She didn't get a reply, but she guessed he would do that. She pushed the door open slightly to find Deidara led on his floor staring blankly at the ceiling. "You okay Dei?" No response. "Talk to me…" Konan entered, shut the door behind her, and went to sit next to the blonde. She gasped as she saw how much blood there actually was on the blonde. She saw it in his eyes, he was either traumatised or in shock. A small smile played his lips.

"I killed 'em un" He murmured. "Kazumi and Mochihiro" Konan recognised that name.. Kazumi…

"Was that the guy with the woman… I fought a guy with a woman who was probably unconscious, and I didn't know his name, but I knew the girl was Kazumi"

"Un" Konan's eyes became teary.

"Dei why won't you talk to us! This isn't like you!"

"Un…" Deidara closed his eyes, begging Konan to go away. She wouldn't understand. Aki risked everything he had to help him, he was his only ireal/i friend, his life-long friend that was… "Konan, leave please un"

"What? Cant we talk, I mean-"

"Leave un"

"Dei we just want to-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Deidara's hands flew to his head, clutching either side of it, as though crushing his head would somehow bring Aki back. But it wouldn't. Aki was dead. It was all his fault. Konan let her tears fall as she backed out of the room in shock. Obviously hearing Deidara's shout, Pein had come up the stairs to see if anything was wrong.

"W-We'd better just l-leave him" Konan pushed Pein away from the room, and they walked back down the stairs. Konan's ears were still ringing at the blonde's outburst.

"Dead. He's dead. He left me. Alone. All alone" Dei was sat cross-legged on his floor, his hands still pressed against his head, rocking back and forth. It didn't make sense! He couldn't be dead! He didn't want to lose another best friend! Everyone in the Akatsuki were his best friends too, and if he stayed with them, they'd probably end up dead to, along with Sasori Danna. Deidara didn't want that, he didn't want his Danna dead. And he certainly wasn't going to be the cause of it either. The rest of the Akatsuki spent the night downstairs, not daring to go past Deidara's room, or tell him to shut it. His screams had taken over the base, and no' one dared to stop him.

"This is stupid! I'm going to tell him to stop!" Sasori marched up the stairs before anyone could protest, slammed the door open and slapped the blonde. "Shut the hell up!" Deidara just looked back at his Danna. Sasori expected the blonde to hit him back, hell he wanted him to! Just to see if the blonde had an ounce of manliness in him, but instead, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's torso.

"Don't leave me Danna!" He wailed into the red heads shirt. Sasori fell to his knees, unsure of what to do. He patted the blondes back, which gradually evolved into circular rubs.

"I'm not going anywhere Dei" He rested his head on the blondes head, and after a few more minutes the blonde was asleep. Sasori looked at the clock on his bedside table. Half bloody two! Sasori stayed with Deidara all night, knowing that if he was to move, then the blonde would most likely wake up. He got bored at about half six in the morning, so he used his cable to get something to read, which was a book on human biology. He shrugged. He'd already read it, but once more couldn't hurt. The blonde finally woke at half ten, by at which point, Sasori had read the book twelve times.

"Daannnaaa unn" Deidara groaned and suddenly flew out of the red heads arms, surprising Sasori. "WTF! Sorry Danna! You could have just put me on my bed you know"

"No I couldn't brat, you screamed and told me not to leave you. And every time I moved, you thought I was going to leave you" Deidara felt a pang of guilt, he also blushed.

"Sorry Danna…"

"Its fine, I'm going to go downstairs now, do you want anything to eat?"

"No un" Sasori frowned and nodded, walking downstairs to the kitchen, where Konan was up and preparing a fry-up.

"Smells good" Sasori commented.

"Woah! Sasori's being nice!" Konan laughed and flipped over some bacon. "Want some?"

"Nah, it's a waste. Cant taste it, and there's not much point in me eating it"

"True… More for Dei then!" She nodded and shoved some pieces of well crisped bacon onto a plate.

"He doesn't want anything to eat. He said"

"Then he's starving himself. He hasn't eaten since he got back. You Sasori, are going to make him eat this, all of it"

"I am?"

"Yes. Here" Konan handed Sasori a plate full of bacon, eggs, and baked beans, and a few slices of toast. "Go!" She shooed him away, and away he went. He thought about what Konan had said, he hadn't eaten since he got back? How could he not notice that! She was right! He refused breakfast, saying he'd eat lunch. At lunch, he'd always say he wasn't hungry, and that he'd have dinner, but when dinner came, he said he had snacked on a few things… He'd soon see if that was true or not. He kicked open the door with his foot and put the plate on the blonde's bed. He looked around the room, and called out his name. He heard the shower going next door, so he presumed he was in the shower. He tapped on their ensuite bathroom door and waited for a reply.

"Y-Yeah un?"

"There's f- a surprise for you on your bed. Hurry up" Sasori knew that if the blonde wasn't eating, and he told him it was food, that he would gladly stay in the shower all day… so he said it was a surprise. A few minutes of swirling around on his work chair, Sasori watched as the blonde emerged from the bathroom.

"That-" He pointed to the plate on his bed. "Is my surprise?"

"Yeah" Sasori stood up and walked towards the blonde. "Konan made it especially for you"

"Unn.. Okay" Sasori had an idea.

"I'll be back in a minute" He crossed the room, and went outside, closing the door, but leaving a big enough gap to see through. He watched as the blonde looked around frantically searching for something. Deidara grabbed the plate and used to the fork to scrape all the food off into the bin, then putting the plate on the floor and lying on the bed. Sasori used this as an opportunity to come back into the room. He opened the door and looked at the plate on the floor.

"Finished already?"

"Yeah un! It was really good" Sasori frowned.

"How many times have I told you. Lying is a waste of time" Deidara tilted his head slightly.

"Danna un? What do you mean?"

"You haven't eaten it. I saw you put it in the bin" Deidara looked guiltily at the empty plate.

"I wasn't hungry un"

"I don't care. I want you to go back to Konan and tell her you want some more"

"No un! That means there's less for everyone else!"

"Fine, if you really want to eat out of the bin-" Sasori walked over to the bin and poured the contents onto the plate, luckily it was just the food, as the bins had been emptied yesterday. "Go ahead"

"Danna, you get fat if you eat when you're not hungry un"

"I don't care! Eat it!"

"Make me un!" Deidara shouted.

"Fine!" Sasori grabbed a piece of bacon, got Deidara in a head lock and forced the bacon into his mouth, putting his hand over it to stop the blonde spitting it out. After a struggle and a few punches, Sasori took away his hand.

"I hate you un" Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and attempted to twist it back, in hopes of breaking it. He failed. Sasori however, realised two things. One, Deidara had just been in the shower, his hair wasn't even slightly wet. Two, his wrists were bleeding. Sasori sighed and easily got the blonde tackled to the floor, his arms pinned above his head. He pulled down the sleeves of the Akatsuki cloak, revealing heavily bandaged wrists with blood beginning to seep through on each of the blonde's wrists.

"Idiot. I knew you were a pyromaniac, but suicidal?!"

"I'm not suicidal un! It makes the pain stop! But you wouldn't understand cause you don't feel pain un!"

"Like hell I do! Dei, I think I know now what I felt when you were gone! Pain!"

"Oh, you just isuddenly/i realised it! It just ihappened!/i You expect me to believe-"

"I expect you to believe me when I tell you that you need help!"

"Were S-Ranked criminals you bastard un!"

"I DIDN'T SAY WE WERENT! LISTEN TO ME!" Sasori gripped Deidara's bleeding wrists tighter. "I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you! I swear I was going to go mental if we didn't get you back soon! I was going to murder everyone in that freakin' block if I couldn't get you back! Don't you understand! I felt something!"

"Well hurray for you!! What do you want, a medal!" Deidara shouted.

"Brat listen!"

"I am listening Sasori now what the hell do you want! A certificate? A medal? Wanna' meet the freakin' queen?!"

"I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME BACK DAMNIT!"


	26. Chapter 26

Silence drowned the room

Silence drowned the room. Nothing moved, nobody spoke, not for a few minutes anyway. Deidara blinked.

"U-un?"

"Don't make me say it again brat" Sasori muttered.

"Un…" Silence. Sasori relieved his grip on Deidara's wrists and stood up, offering an arm to the blond so he could pull himself up. Deidara took it, a blush rising on his cheeks. Sasori prayed for something, anything, to come and disrupt their awkward silence. It could be a bird, a shout, a breeze, uanything/u that he could focus on other than those perfect blue eyes staring back at him. The blonde gently smiled.

"I-I'm going d-downstairs u-un" Deidara turned and left the room in silence once more. Sasori's head tilted sideways in thought. Wasn't this what the blonde wanted? Did he do something wrong? He'd kill himself if he did. He didn't want the blonde to leave, he truly did love him…wait. Did he? Or was it just a really close friendship? The red head noticed the blonde hadn't closed the door, and so he went to do so.

He closed it and leant his head on it, his eyes screwed shut and his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. The pain was …foreign. It felt like someone had jabbed a knife right through his heart and was slowly turning it, making no move to remove it any time soon. Sasori leant his head back on the door, staring up at Deidara's self, noticing a CD player. He'd never noticed it before, and he doubt he'd have much use for it. Curiosity killed the cat. Sort of…

Sasori turned it on randomly, and read the display. 'Insert CD' His eyebrows raised and grabbed the nearest CD, placing it in the CD player. The display changed to 'Track one – now playing'. A tune began to play, and Sasori went back to his bed, lying down on it in thought.

i Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine  
You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life/i Deidara's smile appeared in his head again, just before he left. It was a weird smile, not in weird as in … weird. It was an angel's smile for gods sake, but…the meaning behind it, Sasori couldn't figure it out.

iWould you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Pieces/i Was it pity? Did the blonde pity him for having emotions? He knew he shouldn't have told him, but…it was merely a slip of the tongue – but… it wouldn't have been a slip of the tongue if he hadn't been thinking about it…Emotions were confusing. He didn't want to see the blonde for the rest of the night, and if he had to see him, then he'd be in Hiruko… no… he couldn't. The brat blew him up…He needed to repair him, or make a new one.

iLook at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
and let me rest in pieces/i Sasori was getting abit irritated by now. How could the blonde listen to this? Most of the words were repeated and the verses from there onwards were practically the same! Although, the more Sasori heard them… the more they sunk in. "Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away, and let me rest in pieces…" He whispered, the words sinking in, realising how close they were in saying what he felt. Amazing how quickly you can learn the words. Sasori closed his eyes, dreading the rest of the day. No, scrap that. The rest of his long eternal life.

Deidara ran down the stairs once quietly walking out of their room. He ran into Konan and hugged her till she turned blue.

"What's got you so happy?" She laughed and he released her.

"Danna un! He said, exactly, and I mean exactly un! "I want you to love me back damnit!" Un!" Deidara skipped around Konan, not letting go of her hands. "He loves me un! I knew he could feel! I told you, didn't i? I said, before I die, I'll make Danna feel something! And I made him feel love un! Happy. Happy. HAPPY!"

"Dei, calm down you're scaring me. You've just come back from being kidnapped, and then you go out and come back all quiet and… depressed. Now you're skipping around on a high!"

"I told you he was a girl, they change moods super fast" Kisame chirped in, turning off the TV. "No 'fence to you Konan"

"I should hope not!" She turned back to Dei who was grinning from ear to ear. "So, when he said he wanted you to love him back… what did you say?" Konan asked. Deidara's eyes went wide, and his grin instantly went.

"U-un…!!"

"You said 'un'?"

"No un! I didn't say anything! He's gonna hate me!" Deidara grabbed Konan's shoulders and started shaking them in complete devastation. "He's gonna bloody hate me Konan un!" Konan dared a laugh as tears were rising in the blondes eyes.

"Lemmee get the straight, he told you he wanted you to love him back, and you didn't say anything back?"

"Un" Deidara's head bowed.

"Then go you idiot! Tell him whatever you feel!"

"Is that a good idea un?"

"DUH! Dei are you completely blonde?!"

"Yeah un! Oh.. no! I mean no! Gahh don't tease Konan un!"

"Go up to Sasori, and tell him you love him…. You do love him … right?"

"Duuh un! Are you completely blue!" Without hesitation, the blonde ran back upstairs, cursing at himself for not saying something when he should have.

"Nuh uh Dei, that just doesn't work" Konan giggled and went back to doing the washing up.

"He just dissed blue people…" Kisame muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Daaannnnnaaaa uuuunn!!" Deidara threw open the door, scanning the room for the red head. He found him on his bed. "You're listening to my CD un.." Deidara noticed.

"Have problem with that Brat?"

"No un! Danna get up!" Deidara rushed over to the bed, pulling the puppet master off it, who was protesting with all his might.

"Dei, you made everything clear as soon as you walked out that door, please get off me"

"Danna said please?! OMFG! Come ion/i danna un!" Once the blonde managed to get the puppet sat up on the edge of the bed, he sat on the floor, his hands on wooden knees. "You know when someone says their speechless?" Once receiving a nod from the red head, Deidara continued. "You made me speechless un! It was sooo weird, I wanted to tell you I love you back but I didn't want to.. no wait.. I did want to, but I couldn't because you totally just blew my-" Deidara felt soft lips on his. He squeaked in surprise, but after a few seconds, he kissed back. There was only two people in that room, him and his Danna. So if Dei wasn't kissing himself, he was kissing the red head, which was fine by him.

Due to the fact Sasori had practically yelled his love for the blonde loud enough for the base to hear and the blonde wouldn't stop yakking about it, the whole base knew about Sasori and Deidara's love. Pein was fine with it as long as they didn't do anything in "public" because Itachi thought it would seem to "Un-S-Ranked-criminal-like" of them. Respecting this, Sasori and Deidara kept their more…intimate love for eachother strictly to the bedroom and around the base…if possible. However, it only took a week at the most for all the Akatsuki members to fully get back into the swing of things. However, there was still one thing Sasori wanted to clear up with the blonde. Sasori was stuck reading a biology book, leaning back on his swivel chair, and his feet on the desk. Deidara stormed in with a frown and threw his newly bought clay on the desk next to Sasori's.

"Stupid un!" Sasori's eyebrows raised.

"Me?"

"What?! No! Not you, me" Deidara looked down and sat on the edge of the bed. "I made a really big mistake Danna un"

"Involving you're clay?"

"No, I just take my frustration out on it"

iHe could always ease some of that frustration on me, I would be—!/i Sasori snapped out of his perverted thoughts before he got a nosebleed.

"Oh, well…what happned?"

"You don't want to know un" The blonde sighed and laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Fine, tell me later. We both know either way I'm going to get it out of you" Sasori smirked.

"Yeah un…"

"There's something I wanted to … clear up" Sasori put his book down and lifted his feet of the desk. "Your eating habits…"

"Oh! I'm eating un! I swear!" Deidara sat up laughing nervously.

"I know you are… you just aren't eating everything you should be, just the-"

"The healthy stuff. Don't wanna get fat un" Deidara laughed, but Sasori wasn't finding this funny. He stood up and walked over to the blonde, holding his chin between his fingers. "What noooww!" Deidara moaned.

"Itachi's making sausages for tea. You're eating them"

"No way un! Dirty thoughts…" Deidara shuddered. "Oh, and knowing him, he'll try to poison me"

"He wont. We just want you to eat normally Dei, and none of us understand why you won't" The blonde shrugged.

"Just my appetite I guess. Hey Danna, c-could we …udo/u something u-un?"

"Define 'do'" Sasori held back glomping the blonde there and then. His face looked so cute! His eyes were closed, but he was smiling. His cheeks were as red as the red head's hair and his hands were clasped nervously behind his back.

"Something c-couples do un" Deidara opened one eye, hoping to see a response.

"Since when were we a couple?" Sasori asked. Deidara's jaw dropped. Oh how he loved teasing the blonde. Sasori chuckled, refraining from growling when the blonde jumped on him, straddling his waist.

"Since last week un! And OMG you laughed! It was cuute! Do it again!" Deidara wasn't asking, and Sasori knew it was more of a command.

"No. I smile enough for you as it is. Laughing, is just something I wont do"

"Stupid un. So, can we?"

"Do what?"

"Something couples do un!"

"Only if it doesn't involve the cinemas, going out into the village, getting a take away, preferably something that doesn't cost a lot, anything annoying or loud, something boring…" After this Deidara decided not to listen. The list went of for another few minutes, and it wasn't until Sasori playfully bit Deidara's arm that he snapped out of it. "Oh, did you hear me when I said we're not going ianywhere/i unless you eat those sausages" Deidara pouted and nodded slowly with a frown. "Good" Sasori patted the blondes head. Oh how he loved bribery.


	27. Chapter 27

Deidara ate his sausages, but threw them back up (un-noticed) later on

Deidara ate his sausages, but threw them back up (un-noticed) later on. However Sasori still took him out. They decided to go to the festival on the outskirts of Konoha, which Sasori had only ijust/i agreed to. Deidara had taken out his ponytail and put on his 'civilian clothes', which consisted of dark blue/faded jeans, a black T-shirt with 'BANG!' on it, and fingerless gloves; He didn't want his hand mouths getting cold. Sasori wore black jeans (turned up at the bottom cause they were too long teehee) a white T-Shirt saying 'Stuff U!' on it in blood red writing, with what looked like gunshot splats on it. The blonde grabbed his black jacket and put it on, going to wait for the red head by the door. Not a few seconds later, Sasori turned up with a black hoodie slung over his shoulder casually and his hand stuffed in his pocket.

"Ready?" The blonde smiled from ear to ear as they left the base. They had to walk a fair bit, and during this time, the blonde was thinking very hard on something. i'Hold his hand, or not hold his hand un'/i He looked at the stars above him and held his breath, watching as his fingers intertwined with Sasori's. He saw Sasori smirk, and took that as a bad sign. The blonde pulled his hand away and the red head frowned.

"Well, that lasted long" He stuffed his hand back in his pocket.

"Un?! You smirked!"

"So if I smirk, it's bad?"

"It uusually/u is un" Deidara's head hung. He lost his chance, and he hated himself for it. Maybe this "do what couples do" thing was just not him.

"Well, it isn't always a bad thing Dei" Sasori snaked his arm around Dei's shoulders.

"Well, you could smile, instead of smirk un"

"'Spose-"

"Danna!! Pretty lights!" Deidara squeaked as the fair came into sight. It was all lit up with lights and music.

"Cool" Sasori raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on Danna! It's called having fun! Don't be a grouch! Hey, have you tried candy floss! It's really nice!"

"Candy…floss?"

"Yeah un, cotton candy, pinky stuff, really sweet…"

"Can't say I have Dei" Deidara brought his right hand up and grabbed the hand over his shoulder, whirling around and walking backwards.

"You have to try it un! Come on!" Deidara dragged Sasori half way across the fair, stopping at the first candyfloss stall they came to. "Two of those please un" Deidara pointed to the pink bags and watched with excitement as the man un-hooked them and put them on the counter.

"Two fifty please hun" Deidara's eye twitched and handed over the money, grabbing the candyfloss from the counter and storming off. Sasori smiled and faced the man at the counter, who was un-doubtedly looking at the blonde's ass.

"He's a she. And he's my boyfriend. So, I suggest you stop that unless you want to be seeing little white fluffy cotton candy clouds in heaven okay?" With that said, Sasori jogged to catch up with the blonde, who was waiting in the queue for the Ferris wheel.

"Am I that much of a girl un" The blonde pouted, fiddling with the fastener on the cotton candy bag.

"No, you're just too hot for your own good" Sasori's eyes widened and clamped his hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean that" He mumbled.

"So you don't think I'm hot un?" Deidara pouted as his eyes began to water.

"What?! No I didn't mean- Dei it just came out wrong!"

"How can ithat/i come out wrong un" Deidara shoved a handful of candyfloss in his mouth, facing away from the red head, who wasn't going to give up so easily. He snaked his hand around the blonde's waist and muttered into the crook of his neck.

"I believe one of those bags is mine"

"No un, they're only yours if you like it" Deidara grabbed both the bags and held them tight as he got into one of the carriages on the wheel, Sasori followed.

"I'm not going to know if I like it if you don't let me try it Dei"

"True" The blonde shrugged grabbed a handful and was going to give it to the red head, when he had a thought. "But you can't taste un"

"So"

"So, it'd be a waste! I could have two bags!"

"That's greedy. What happened to eating healthy stuff? And not wanting to get fat?" Sasori snatched the cotton candy from the blonde and put it in his mouth. "Is it supposed to just…dissolve?"

"Yeah un! Like it? No, you don't like it do you. More for me!"

"Dei, I do like it"

"Pfff! You're just saying that- HEY!" Sasori leaned across the blonde, who had both bags of candy floss on the opposite side of the red head, and attempted to get his bag of Candy floss.

"One of them's mine brat" There was a jolt as the wheel began its journey around.

Deidara stood up and went to the opposite side of the carriage.

"Come n' get it Danna un" Deidara stuck out his tongue and waved the bag in front of him. Sasori smirked and pulled his T-shirt up slightly, allowing his wheel of rope to grab the cotton candy from the blonde, who pouted. Sasori wheeled it back to him, and secured the rope back in place before pulling his T-shirt back down.

"Now, I suggest you sit down before you get told off"

"Yes Mr Akasuna sir!" Deidara marched back over to his seat making the carriage wobble. Deidara gasped. "Danna you can see the lake from here un!"

"Brat I doubt there's anything you can't see from this height, now please sit down"

"Is Danna scared of heights un?" Deidara chuckled.

"No, I just don't want you falling off"

"Of course Danna un" Deidara nodded and walked back to Sasori, leaning on his shoulder. "So…" He heard Sasori sigh. "Are you bored Danna un?"

"No, I… I've never actually been on one of these before – I used to come here with my family n' all, but it was always too big for me to go on, and I was…scared. It's actually quite relaxing" Deidara placed his hand in Sasori's only to be met with a sticky sugary feeling. He smiled, and brought Sasori's hand up to his.

"You have sticky fingers un" Deidara stated.

"Oh really" Sasori's eyebrows raised as he watched as Deidara brought his hands to his lips. "What on earth are you doing?" The blonde smiled and licked another one of the red heads fingers.

"Getting rid of the…stickiness un" He giggled and Sasori shook his head, trying to get rid of dirty thoughts. Once Deidara had licked away all the candy floss, he leant back into Sasori's arms, staying quiet and enjoying the closeness.

"Un…Danna?" Deidara tilted his head up to the red head, tracing his lips with his finger. "Can… Can I just…" He leaned up to the red head, letting their lips meet. It wasn't too long, but it wasn't short. Deidara felt Sasori's tongue poking at his lips, asking for entrance, he accepted, he'd be an idiot not to. He wondered if Sasori had ever kissed anyone before, because if he had, then that would explain how he was such a freakin' awesome kisser, but that would also mean that Deidara wasn't his first boyfriend, or maybe he was and Sasori had already had a girlfriend. iGah! Too confusing!/i Sasori won the dominance as soon as his tongue met the blondes, and to be honest, the blonde didn't care. It was heaven. Pure, beautiful, happy, blissful heaven. He pouted when Sasori pulled away.

"You taste like cotton candy un" Deidara giggled, putting his head back on Sasori's shoulder.

"Hn" Sasori kissed the blonde's hair, which smelled like…strawberries? After a few rounds of the wheel, they got off and went to find another ride they could go on. The fair was open until one o'clock in the morning, so they had plenty of time. They went on at least ten rides, sharing the money between them of course, but when it came to the really exciting rides, like the ghost train (Dei's idea!) they didn't have enough money. Sasori also wanted to watch the puppet show, but they didn't have enough money for that either.

"C'mon Dei, lets go home"

"But Dannaaa!! You wanted to see the show" The blonde protested.

"Dei, I can 'want' all I want, but I'm not going to get to see it, so let's just go home"

"No un! That's put you in a bad mood. We were in a good mood till this happened"

"What do you want me to do brat!" The blonde thought for a moment.

"Just watch, yeah un" Deidara walked up to the ticket box for the puppet show, but then walked back to the red head, kissing his head. "No getting jealous okay?" Sasori frowned in confusion, as he watched the blonde go over to the ticket box whilst twirling his hair in his fingers. He ran his fingers through his fringe, and rubbed his hands on his trousers, biting his lip.

"Ahem!" The ticket dude looked up from his news paper and raised his eyebrows. "Hiya, um, I have a problem yeah"

"Sure hun, what can I help you with?" The man leaned over the desk and watched the blonde with lust in his eyes, which scared our little blonde friend slightly.

"Well, you see, I got my purse nicked-" He started swaying his hips a little, brushing the tips of his hair over his jaw-line. "By this really horrid guy yeah, and me and my friend wanted to go and see that puppet show you're advertising" Deidara brought tears to his eyes, making it look like he was about to cry. "But I don't have any change, and I'm leaving next week and I really wanted to see it!" Deidara wiped his eyes.

"Hey hun it's alright, if you come with me round the back I'm sure I can get you some tickets for you and your friend"

"Really?!" Deidara grinned, wiping away his tears. "That would be really nice of you!"

"Sure, just for you though, no telling okay" The ticket guy winked at him, and indicated for Dei to follow him. Deidara turned and winked at Sasori, who was stood watching with his mouth open. The blonde followed the man and watched as he fished out two tickets, waving them in front of Deidara.

"Thankyou so much!" Deidara took them off the man, not snatching, because that would make it seem like he was ungrateful, just..playfully.

"Sure hun. Hey-" He caught Deidara's arm just as the blonde was about to walk out.

"That guy out there, he's just a friend right" He whispered seductively in the blondes ear. iDamn it! Stupid pervert un! No, wait, its my fault for being… blonde?/i

"Yeah un, just a friend"

"Oh, so… you're single?"

"Maybe un" Deidara swayed his hips and kissed his fingers, placing them on the man's forehead. "Thanks for the tickets yeah, really appreciate it" He shuffled past the man and was almost in the doorway when the ticket dude slapped his butt, earning a gasp from the blonde.

"Anytime hun, anytime" Deidara shuddered and winked at the guy, skipping back to Sasori, tickets in hand.

"Got em' un!" Deidara grinned at Sasori's face.

"What. The hell. Was THAT!" Sasori grabbed the tickets and marched over to the puppet show.

"S'cuse me Danna un, but I just got you those tickets. There's a word you should know, its called being ugrateful!/u!" Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and looked in his eyes.

"You looked like a freakin' prostitute! And you weren't even wearing a skirt! God Dei this is what I mean!" Sasori shrugged away Deidara's hand and gave the tickets to the man in the window, who allowed them to pass through to the show.

"I was only trying to help un" Deidara muttered, tears coming to his eyes, this time for real. Sasori grabbed Deidara's upper arms, making the blonde look up in surprise. Their walking came to a halt.

"You're mine Dei, not his. Mine"

"I didn't say I wasn't un"

"No, but he looked at you…funny. I didn't like it"

"I didn't like it either un!" Deidara squeaked.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"…" Sasori looked at his feet, a smile playing his lips. He interlocked his fingers in Deidara's and looked up at him. "Thanks for this Dei, I am very… what was the word you said? Greatful?"

"Yeah un"

"I'm greatful"

"I know you were un, I just wanted you to say it" Deidara giggled and Sasori playfully hit him on the arm. A drum roll played and Deidara's eyes widened. "Hurry Danna! We aren't gonna' get good seats if we don't hurry!"

"Dei, the tickets have seat numbers on it"

"Oh… Six and seven un…Where's that?"

"At the front! Dei we're at the front!"

"Is that good un?" Sasori kissed Deidara on the lips and practically dragged him to the front of the show, his eyes sparkling.

"Its … great. Thanks Dei" Deidara grinned at the red head, but it stopped when he felt a hand on his thigh, but it wasn't Sasori's. His head turned to the right, seeing the ticket master.

"Oh, Hi" He smiled at him, shaking away the red heads hand, it would get very sticky if the ticket master saw them together like ithat/i after he just told him he was possibly single.

"Hey" He whispered, his hand sliding up Deidara's thigh. The blonde inwardly groaned. iI'd prefer hell un!/i Sasori saw the blondes reaction and leaned his head on his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He felt sorry for the blonde, but once again he was right, Dei was too hot for his own good.


	28. Chapter 28

To the blonde, the puppet show was pretty boring, but for Sasori's sake, he kept on a smile, and laughed when everyone else did, and nodded when his Danna said something either good or bad

To the blonde, the puppet show was pretty boring, but for Sasori's sake, he kept on a smile, and laughed when everyone else did, and nodded when his Danna said something either good or bad. Deidara was all set for being happy, and would gladly carry on being it, but there was one tiny problem. The ticket master. Deidara wanted to hold hands with Sasori and 'flirt' (to some extent) with him, but with the ticket master invading his personal space on the right, he had no chance to do that. The blonde felt the ticket masters hand move from his thigh, to in between his legs. He let out a gasp and grabbed the mans hand, moving it away. The man squeezed Deidara's hand, probably as an apology. i 'Pfft! Stupid pervert un!/i He thought. Deidara put up with the man's roaming hands for the one and a half hours the play was on for, but it felt like eternity. He got five minutes of freedom when the ticket master went to the loo half way through the show, but other than that, Deidara was pretty intense through the whole show. Finally, the show ended, and Deidara instantly stood up, ready to run out, but Sasori grabbed his arm.

"Sorry if you found it boring" He bowed his head and let his bangs fall over his eyes. He didn't want to bore the blonde, and so, being the nice person we all know Sasori is, he found it was necessary to apologise.

"Un? No it wasn't boring Danna, it was actually very …artistic?" The blonde hadn't really paid any attention to any of the show, he was mainly trying to stop the man's roaming hands, but he knew it'd be best to say he enjoyed the play. The blonde diverted his eyes elsewhere, scanning the room for any signs of the ticket man, but it seemed he was gone. Deidara let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Sasori asked with a frown. Deidara nodded quickly.

"Kay, C'mon" Sasori attempted to hold the blonds hand again, but Deidara linked his arm through the red heads before he could.

"Ready to go?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, no! I mean no, I need the loo! Back in a minute Danna un!"

"Meet me by the main gates brat!" Sasori yelled. Deidara grinned and ran out the tent where the show was held, scanning for any near-by loo's. Once he found one, he made a beeline for it, and went to do his business. After thoroughly washing his hands, he left the loo and went in search of the main gates, but Deidara being Deidara, was now ucompletely/u lost.

"Damnit uuunnnn!!" He groaned, stamping his foot childishly on the floor.

"Lost your friend this time hun?" Deidara froze, and reluctantly spun around.

"Sort of un, I was supposed to meet him at the main gate, but-" The blonde scratched the back of his neck. "-I kinda' got lost"

"I can see, C'mon, I'll take you back to the main gates if you like"

"Really! That would be really nice of you un!" Deidara forgot about the pervert the guy was, and followed. He just wanted to get back to the main gates, and go home with Sasori. What harm ever came of following someone in a very public place? There was plenty of people, so if anything did happen, surely isomeone/i would see what happened. And the blonde was doing the following, so it wasn't like the ticket dude was going to attack him or anything. Deidara slowed his pace as his thoughts took over. What harm ever came of following someone? Deidara chuckled to himself, but frowned. In The Mummy, he remembered a woman saying "What harm ever came from opening a book" and something bad happened, and in the second one, she said "What harm ever came from opening a chest" and something bad happened. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality, where he realised that he had been walking a lot further than he thought. They were still in the fair, but there was a hell of a lot less people around.

"Ummm, where are we?" He asked cautiously. His hand automatically reached for the clay in his pouch but- "…!" iNo clay!! No pouch!/i Deidara's eyes widened. His clay was his only means of attack, or defence! Maybe he should take up close combat or something. No, when he got back, he was definitely going to master close combat. Deidara looked down, noticing something tight on his left hand. The man was holding Deidara's hand!

"Look un.. do you have a name?" Deidara asked, slowing his pace down.

"Everyone has a name pet, you never did tell me yours" His thumb stroked Deidara's finger but the blonde yanked it away.

"No, I didn't, and I don't want to" Deidara backed away, rubbing his hands as if trying to get rid of the feeling the man left on him.

"Awwh, come on, don't be like that" The man stepped forward, causing the blonde to step back. "I'm Haruka"

"Kay, umm Haruka un, I don't ilike/i you in ithat/i way un…"

"So?"

"So un?! You can't just flirt with me! I'm … involved with someone else!"

"So do you cheat on your boyfriends a lot?" Deidara gaped at the man stood across from him.

"C-Cheat?! No!"

"So you just flirt with other guys to get their money and run off, eh' birdie?"

"B-Birdie?! And no, I don't!" The man stepped forward, grabbing the blondes chin. Deidara didn't realise how close he had gotten to him. Their faces were inches apart, and he could feel Haruka's breath on his face. Deidara almost gasped as he felt the mans lips on his own. Almost. The blonde attempted to push Haruka off him, but the man was obviously stronger than he was. iI've gotta' learn close combat un!!/i Deidara reminded himself once more. The man pulled away slightly, biting on Deidara's lip.

"Don't feel like playing?"

"No unn!?" As soon as the blonde opened his mouth, it was covered once more, this time, more roughly and definitely with more tongue action. Deidara felt like he was going to throw up. A hand snaked up his back, tracing his spine with a finger, making the blonde shiver.

"You like that?"

"No un" Deidara said more sternly, pushing Haruka off him and attempting to get away. He failed. Haruka grabbed Deidara's upper arms and pushed him against a caravan trailer.

"So pretty" Haruka murmered. "So fragile…" Deidara frowned as his hand roamed through the blondes mass of hair. "So weak…Deidara-kun" Deidara's eyes widened as he felt a sharp but quick sting in his arm. He looked just in time to see an injection fall to the floor. His head swam.

"Uuun" Darkness took over.

bSasori POV!/b

"Damn it where the hell is he!" Sasori looked at his watch for the fifth time. The blonde was twenty minutes late, something had to be wrong. Sasori sighed and turned to go back to look for the blonde, but he bumped into someone. The ticket master.

"Oh hey there lil' buddy! Sorry, didn't see you there"

"Hn"

"Where's your blonde friend?"

"I don't know, I'm going to look for him"

"She's a he?!"

"Hn" Sasori would have snapped a picture there and then if he had a camera – but he didn't.

"Oh, and I suppose you're… you know… together?"

"Hn"

"Great! Well, I'll be off then. Hope you find him!" The ticket master waved and carried on walking wherever he was walking to. Sasori frowned. He searched the whole fairground twice and found no traces of the blonde, and he was getting irritated.

"Hey! Sasori!" Sasori's head spun, hoping to see a hyper blonde running towards him. Nope. He saw everyone running towards him, but the blonde wasn't one of them.

"Leader-sama told us to come and fucking get you, you're waaaayyy overdue"

"He's gone and done a disappearing act. I can't find him" Sasori explained.

"Trust him to go and get lost" Itachi shook his head slightly, his finger resting on his lip in thought.

"Alright, split up, search everywhere, and I mean everywhere" Pein commanded. The Akatsuki split up and searched, but still nothing was found. Sasori punched a merry-go-round horse in frustration. "This is stupid!" He sighed and looked up at the stars as if they would give him some sort of answer. "Dei, where are you?"

bDeidara's POV/b

iMajor Headache uuunn!!/i Deidara opened his eyes, and tried to sit up, but he couldn't. His wrists were tied to what seemed like the sides of a hospital bed, and his feet to the end of it. His eyes widened as he noticed a bunch of medical instruments to his right. "What the hell un?!" He squeaked.

"Don't worry, you're not in a hospital"

"I'm tied to a freakin' bed!" The blonde had had enough. It was time to let the cat out of the bag. "Dude, I'm a guy!" He emphasised the 'guy'.

"I know Birdie" Haruka walked towards the bed, a scalp knife placed tightly in his hands. Deidara squeaked. "Shh Birdie its okay, it's not going to hurt" Haruka climbed on top of the blonde.

"Stop calling me that un!" Haruka laughed a deep and menacing laugh. Deidara frowned. "What?"

"You don't recognise me, do you Dei-kun"

"Do I hell un! Get. Off me!" He tried to kick Haruka, and failed.

"Hmm, that's not gonna' work any time soon Birdie" Deidara frowned. "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles like Itachi" Haruka giggled. "Although, Sasori was always my favourite…"

"What the hell un?!"

"Oh! Of course, you wouldn't recognise me like this" Haruka gave a sick grin before performing some hand seals. Deidara coughed and practically choked as smoke filled his lungs.

"Trying to kill me un?!"

"No, not just yet Dei-kun" Deidara opened his eyes, and his body froze at the body on top of his.

"OROCHIMARU UN?!"

Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuuhh!!


	29. Chapter 29

bSasori and the gang POV/b

bSasori and the gang POV/b

"Well?" Sasori's fists were curled into balls, glaring at Hidan and Kakuzu expecting some information.

"N-Nothing, not a freakin' peep" Hidan gasped, placing his hands on his thighs, catching his breath. Sasori frowned and turned to Itachi and Kisame.

"No traces of Blondie anywhere dude" Kisame said bowing his head. "Sorry" Sasori's breathing became irregular as his head felt dizzy.

"There's still Konan and Pein…they might have found something…" Sasori mumbled. A breeze blew, blowing Sasori's red mop to the right. The six of them had met up after about an hour of searching the park again. The park was locked up, and the security guys had gone – only the circus people were left.

"Something's wrong. That pervert ticket guy walked right past me as clear as I see you. If I suspected anyone of taking Dei then it would be him"

"So we're treating it as a kidnapping?" Hidan asked

"I doubt Deidara-san would have run away after having a inice/i night out with his parter" Itachi said glancing at Sasori.

"This. Doesn't. Make. Sense!!" Sasori ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it roughly.

"Dude! Calm down, we'll find him! It isn't the first time he's run off"

"He hasn't run off Kisame! He's been taken, or being held somewhere I know it!" Sasori let out a frustrated groan and dived in the direction of Hidan, punching his face roughly.

"Sasori for Jashins sake control ya' bloody self!" Hidan yelled

"Sorry" Sasori mumbled. Itachi looked at the red head, who was in a state. His fingers were curled into fists, and his face was barely visable. His hair was hanging over his eyes in a menacing way. They heard fast approaching footsteps and all their heads turned to the sound.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Konan breathed, leaning on Pein for support. "Damn it Dei. Are you sure he's still here Sasori?"

"No"

"That helps!" Pein sighed and thought. "What about the caravans, the circus people. Couldn't we ask them if they'd seen a blonde?"

"S'pose, it's a plan" Sasori mumbled. "We don't want to raise suspicion though!" He groaned in frustration once more, and Hidan backed away defensively.

"What other choice do we have 'Sori?" Konan asked. "We'll wait for Zetsu and Tobi and then we'll go and search-"

"Sasori-san!" Tobi came out of the blue from behind Sasori jumping on the puppets back. "We have something yeah! It can help us find Deidara-sempai!! Zetsu found it! But we have to go to it!!" No questions were asked. The group followed Tobi back to Zetsu at a quick pace, encircling the object on the grass. A tiny bit of clay in the shape of an arrow. Pointing to the caravan site.

bDeidara and Mr-I'm-a-perverted-snake POV/b

"Get OFF un!" Deidara's kicking attempts were pathetic and he knew it. Currently, his hands were bound to the bed, his shirt stripped revealing a bloodied chest, and his trousers loose. The blonde brushed his fringe away with a violent swish of his head, trying to get a closer look at what Orochimaru was doing now. He had been scraping and getting blood samples from Deidara for a while – but the blonde still didn't know why or what for. He sighed and let his head drop back. iThis wasn't supposed to happen un! Why can anything go right!/i He tugged a little on the binds keeping his hands restrained hoping that they would miraculously break free, but it just wasn't happening.

"Calm down Dei-kun, your friends will find your body soon enough"

"So you're going to kill me yeah?" Deidara asked, unusually calm at the thought.

"No, not intentionally, but if it goes wrong…then I might as well cut your head off for all the pain you'd suffer from"

"Why me un?"

"You're prettier than Sasori-kun. You took him away from me though…we can't have him liking anyone else but me can we" The raven haired man turned to the blonde, his tongue licking his lips.

"So you're jealous?"

"No, not really, I just don't like him looking at you the way he does"

"Possessive then"

"Shh, no. I could never be possessive over - …. Okay maybe I could, but that's not the point my pretty birdie"

"Shut it un!"

"Touchy"

"You were spying on us?"

"No, not me"

"That grey haired geeky guy?"

"Kabuto, yes"

"Ahh your loyal lap dog"

"Hmm, maybe as loyal as Sasori once was…" Orochimaru turned around with an injection in his hand with some kind of purpley liquid in it. "Now, it won't hurt much…unless it's wrong of course"

"I'll scream yeah"

"Sure, scream all you want, it'll only get through your body faster" The snake like nin chuckled at this. "I'll be gone as soon as I know it works"

"What's it supposed to do?" Deidara began squirming as Orochimaru came closer, needle looking lethal in his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough…or maybe you won't" A grin appeared on his face as the needle poked through Deidara's pale skin. Deidara did what he said he'd do. He screamed.

bSasori n' gang POV!/b

"That one!" Kisame grabbed samehada and threw it accurately through one of the caravans windows. The screaming stopped and the gang rushed towards the targeted caravan, kicking the door open.

"Jashin damn fu-"

"Deidara!" Konan rushed over to the bed, putting Deidara in a sitting position. "Come on buddy talk to us" Konan began to untie Deidara's hands from the bed.

"I don't feel good un" Deidara opened his eyes and swayed. "He gave me that stuff un…not all of it un" Sasori grabbed it and examined it.

"Do you know what it is?" Kisame asked

"No…" Sasori looked past the object in his hand, noticing blood dipping down the wall. He looked up where Samehada had broken through the glass window and pinned a certain snake-like nin to the wall, straight through his gut. Sasori grinned. "Didn't think you'd die like that eh' Rochi?" Sasori chuckled and grabbed Samehada's hilt with his other hand. Kisame twitched at this, no' one touched Samehada but him. But then again, this was an emergency. Sasori gave the sword a quick push and Orochimaru groaned as he felt the sword move within him. "What's in here?" Sasori held up the injection in question.

"Stuff" The raven haired man laughed. "Deadly stuff"

"Is there a cure?"

"Maybe, but if there is I haven't found nor made it" Orochimaru coughed up some blood, holding onto the sword for support. "I've only just made the poison"

"Kakuzu can you see what's wrong with him?" Sasori's eyes didn't leave Orochimaru's.

"I can try" Kakuzu squeezed past Sasori and the huge sword and sat on the opposite side of Konan, examining Deidara's condition. Sasori frowned and the poison and pushed the sword in as far as it would go. Orochimaru's eyes grew and blood splurted out of his mouth. Sasori grinned and attempted to push the sword in further, but a firm hand held his in place.

"Kisame…" He mumbled. Sasori looked at both their hands, where blood was covering them. The handle of the sword was right up against Orochimaru's chest. "Fine…" Sasori gave a sick grin and jabbed the poison into Orochimaru's arm, pushing down the plunger. A yell erupted from the caravan and all eyes turned to the blonde.

"Get away!" He slapped Konan and tried to punch Kakuzu, but he held him firm on the bed. "Get off! Don't do it again! Dad! Please! No! STOP!" Kakuzu turned back to the others still keeping a grip on the shouting blonde.

"Any ideas?"

"He's hallucinating… I think" Sasori mumbled. He punched Orochimaru and walked over to the bed, swapping placed with Konan. "We need to get him back to the base, I have stuff for that there…and I can work on an antidote"

"I wont go! I wont let you take me!" Deidara yelled, his eyes bloodshot and locked on Sasori.

"Dei I know you probably don't understand nor believe this, but we are trying to help"

"Idiots! Morons! Get away! Leave me alone!" He lashed out at Kakuzu, punching him in the face and getting up. Sasori grabbed the blondes hair and punched him once, sending the blonde into unconsciousness.

"It's easier this way…" Sasori was saying it mainly to himself, convincing himself that he did that for the blondes good. "We don't have much time" He said louder. "We need to get him back to the base" The others nodded, and took off, with Deidara riding on Kakuzu's back, giving Sasori a few extra minutes with Orochimaru.

"There isn't a cure is there?" Orochimaru remained silent. "Kay, I'll find my own" Sasori nodded and smiled. "Bye Rochimaru" His smile grew as he slowly sliced Orochimaru's neck. "See you in hell" Sasori smiled at the sight before him, savouring and devouring the blood lust he had locked inside him. Remembering he had a job to do, he yanked out Samehada from the wall and took off after the others, thinking about where all his antidotes were so he could get them as soon as they were needed. The blonde better not die on him, this was supposed to be a nice date, a peaceful date… maybe even a romantic date. It would be none of those if the blonde died, and the red head – he would never forgive himself if the blonde died, not for a second.


	30. Chapter 30

The door broke down as Kakuzu crashed into it

The door broke down as Kakuzu crashed into it. He didn't care if it was there, they needed to get the blonde inside ASAP, and if the door was there… then it was the doors fault. Kakuzu placed Deidara on the springy couch, getting a cold towel to put on his head. All heads flew to Sasori as he charged through the gap that used to be the front door, and straight up the stairs. Moments later, he was back downstairs with a box full of gooey looking antidotes. He picked one up reading the lable. Shaking his head he put it back and picked another one up. He bit his lip in concentration before picking up an injection and taking out the desired amount to suit the blondes needs. The rest of them watched helplessly, not daring to interrupt him. Once injecting the blonde with the pale blue antidote, the blonde seemed to wake up quite quickly. Sasori was more worried than relieved at this.

"You should rest" He announced. "You're not supposed to be awake"

"He said if it was wrong I'd die Danna un"

"Really? Interesting" Sasori tilted his head to the right. "Deidara you are unot/u under iany/i circumstances going to die by the hands of that snake" Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Understand?"

"But Danna-" Sasori had had enough. The blonde couldn't just wake up from the antidote he had given him within seconds. It needed time! Sasori frowned and leaned down towards the blonde, placing his lips on the cold shaking ones. Konan grinned and would have probably run upstairs to get her camera if it wasn't for Pein's hand holding hers. Itachi coughed and Kisame glanced over at him. Even Hidan was quiet! Maybe Kakuzu killed him before he had a chance to say something along the lines of "Dear Jashin!"…No, Hidan was staring mouth open at the couple. Sasori broke away reluctantly. He wanted more. i'You aint gonna get more if he dies!'/i That thought made him snap up and look at the others.

"If he does anything out of the ordinary, get me. I'll be in my room"

"U-Um Sasori…how can you find an antidote without the actual poison?" Sasori stared at Kisame. He was right! God-damnit how could he have missed that! Sasori's heart plunged as realisation dawned on him. He. Didn't. Have. The. Poison!!

"No worries Sasori-saann!! Tobi dramatically produced a few drops of the poison inside his empty water bottle. "Tobi got a bit" Sasori dared a grin. Tobi could be an asshole, but he was sure good at doing the little things. Sasori nodded, took the poison and strode to his room, working as fast as he could, for he didn't know how long his blonde partner had.

Two hours later

"Duuude, that's not normal!" Kisame jumped up from the rest chair he was sitting on, and pointed at Deidara, who's nose was bleeding, followed by a streak of blood appearing out of the corner of his mouth, his body shaking. Pein frowned and turned to Konan.

"Go" Konan instantly stood up and ran to Sasori's room without question. "Deidara? Can you hear me?" Pein felt the blondes forehead, and the blonde turned away. "Hmm, he's shaking too" Kisame added. Seconds later, Konan and Sasori were at Pein's side, worried faces trained on the blonde. Sasori bent down and pinched Deidara's arm.

"Oww unn!" Deidara snatched it away, and coughed up some more blood. Sasori pinched Deidara's side, earning another groan of protest and a wriggle. Sasori moved further down the blondes body, and pinched his thigh – nothing happened.

"Was I supposed to feel that un?" Deidara asked groggily.

"Yes" Sasori frowned and pinched Deidara's leg. "Can you feel that?"

"Danna if your face stays like that any longer un, it wont change" Deidara tried a chuckle, but more blood splurted out.

"Did you feel it brat?!" Sasori said, his voice dying to yell out. How could the blonde not take this seriously?!

"Nope" Deidara blinked. Once. Twice. Then his face broke out in a grin.

"Brat, are you lying to me?"

"What?! No! It's just… you need sleep yeah"

"No I don't. Deidara I can go months without sleep. You know this"

"Yeah un, but-"

"Shut up! For Gods sakes! Konan" He turned to the blue haired woman "Tissues, anything to stop the blood. Itachi, put him to sleep, Pein I need Tobi and Zetsu to get a few things fro the village" The Akatsuki's eyebrows were raised. Since when did Sasori give orders? Oh, since his lover was supposedly dying, of course. Sasori blinked as nobody moved. "Go?!" He shouted. Konan staggered back a little, and Sasori turned to Pein, tilting his head in a 'you-better-let-them-go-or-i-will-never-forgive-you-if-he-dies' sort of way.

"Tobi, Zetsu, you heard" Sasori nodded and went to write his required medicines. He heard a yelp. His head flew automatically to the blonde, who's eyes were slowly closing, Itachi's hand hovering over his body. He sighed, it was necessary to do that to him…wasn't it? Sasori passed the note to Zetsu, and as soon as it was in his possession, he and Tobi went as quickly as possible to the village for the required medicines. Sasori pulled out an injection from his pocket, and injected the blonde with it. "That should keep him asleep for a while" He took the delicate hand in his, examining it. It was all…veiny.

"What if Deidara goes into a coma or something Sasori-san?" Kakuzu asked.

"He wont" i'I don't think…'/i Sasori thought. Damn it, he was supposed to know these things!

"Sasori, he'll be okay. If anyone can work it out, you can"

"Thanks Konan. I'll be in my room" He let go of the blondes hand and walked slowly to his room, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed some poisons, and mixed them together. He then heated it by holding a lighter beneath it. The last time he had seen that lighter was when the blonde had tried to burn his fingers off. Sasori frowned and poured the heated substance onto a slab, then mixing it with one of the few bits of the poison he had left. He placed them under a microscope, looking at the particles. They were joining together! That wasn't good! "Damn it!" Sasori threw the microscope across the room in frustration, clutching his hair. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!" He bashed his head on the table. "Why the fuck wont it work?!" He stood up and kicked the table repeatedly. After a few seconds, his heart was pumping with anger. He wasn't going to get an antidote. He couldn't make it work. It was hopeless.

bZetsu and Tobi POV/b

"Weee!! Tobi likes coming to the village Zetsu san, its fun!" Tobi skipped along side the large plant man.

"Yes Tobi, I know" bYeah we do freakin' know, make him shut up!/b "Be quiet Tobi okay"

"Sure Zetsu-san! We're doing this for Deidara-sempai, so we need to get it right! Hey, that's the store! Come on!" Tobi grabbed Zetsu's arm and dragged him into the shop. All heads turned to them. "Ohh, Zetsu san we better be quick…why are they staring?"

b'Cause we didn't freakin' change that's why! We're freakin' obvious!'/b Zetsu frowned and walked up to the desk, slamming the paper on it. "We need these. Now" The woman took one look at them, and went to get the required medicines immediately. She came back a few seconds later with the medicines in a bag.

"J-Just go…Kay?" Zetsu nodded. bMuch rather eat her…she smells nice/b

"Shhh! Tobi c'mon…Tobi?" Zetsu turned around to see Tobi sat on some guy. "What the hell are you doing?! Come on!"

"But Zetsu-saaann, he can give us an antidote – he's that geeky freak!" Zetsu looked down on who it was exactly that Tobi was sat on.

"Hm.." b'Eat him!! No, get the antidote to save the idiot, then eat him! Come on, he might not smell good, but think of all that juicy freakin' blood!'/b "Knock him out Tobi, bring him here" Tobi bashed Kabuto's head on the floor a few times and dragged him to Zetsu. The people in the store were now looking at them horrified.

"We'll bring his body back later" b'You do mean his skeletal remains right? We can eat the flesh and bring back the bones? Yeah? No… Talk to me?!'/b Zetsu slung the mans body over his shoulder and he and Tobi walked out of the store, the customers eyes not leaving them. Tobi turned back.

"Thankyou!!"

i"Wanted criminals are in the building, repeat, wanted criminals are in the building. Evacuate the building, ANBU have been notified"/i(AN: Sue me xD sweatdrop)

"Tobi, move your butt!" Once Tobi and Zetsu were a safe distance away, Tobi collapsed in tears.

"Tobi only said thankyou and that's what he gets in return! Life hates Tobi!" He wailed.

"Tobi please be quiet, we need to get this sack of flesh back to Sasori-san. Come on"

"Yes Zetsu san" Tobi mumbled, keeping up with Zetsu's large strides. "That's the last time Tobi ever says thankyou to anyone outside the Akatsuki again" He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.


	31. Chapter 31

Back at the base, Sasori was trying out a fifth solution

Back at the base, Sasori was trying out a fifth solution. It wasn't perfect, but it should narrow down the blondes chances of death. Crimson eyes looked through the microscope, and watched as the bigger particles ate the smaller ones… but not all of them were doing that. He bit his lip. If Tobi and Zetsu got what he needed, then he might be able to work this out. He leant back in his chair with his fingers entwined behind his head. Sighing, he stretched and went to see the blonde. He trudged out into the hallway and down the stairs, pausing at the bottom, his fingers places delicately on the rail, his eyes wide. He blinked, hoping what he saw was a joke. Nope… no joke. Deidara was stood up, his hands on the table in front of him.

"D-Dei…?!" The blonde figure collapsed back onto the couch, his effort proving to be a failure. Deidara turned to face the red head, an annoyed look upon his face. Sasori was once again more worried than glad. "You- You can't be up-"

"Be glad Danna un! I want to move around, I can't stay rotting on the couch!" Deidara pushed his hands into the couch once more, pushing himself up, then leaning on the table for balance. Sasori rushed to his side and lightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Dei, please – sit down"

"No un" Deidara felt a lump rise in his throat. No, he refused to cry.

"Deidara" Sasori's eyes locked onto the blondes, refusing to let them go. Cerulean eyes filled with water as the blonde fell back onto the couch in tears.

"I don't wanna' be weak un!" He wailed.

"Dei-"

"It's too much hassle! I hate being a bother!"

"Brat-"

"I'm a freakin asshole, I mean, who asks a freakin' pervert for directions, only the blondest of blondes"

"Deidara" Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose. The brat wasn't listening to him.

"Danna, guess what un? I'm blonde?!"

"No way, Brat-"

"I hate being blonde. I'm never acting like that again! Ever never ever never ever!" Deidara shook his head violently, but was forced to stop when two hands held his cheek bones.

"You're blonde. You're dumb, an asshole, an idiot, a psychopath, a pyromaniac, but you wouldn't be you if you were anything else"

"Don't confuse me Danna, I have a headache un"

"Sure Dei, just hang in there…kay?"

"Yup, will do" Deidara gave a weak grin before laying his head back on the pillows propped up on the arm of the couch. "I'm tired un"

"Get some rest. You'll be fine soon" Sasori placed a quick kiss on the blondes forehead and stood up. The front door slammed open and Sasori sighed.

"Pein just got that replaced" He mumbled. "What's that?" Sasori pointed at the motionless body slung carelessly over Zetsu's shoulder.

"He could prove to be useful"

b'don't kill him before us…We're going to eat him after'/b

"Suure… um tie him up in my room-" He heard Konan giggle from the kitchen. "No dirty thoughts Konan!" The giggling stopped. "Go on" Zetsu walked up the stairs followed by a still upset Tobi. Sasori grinned and followed Zetsu and Tobi upstairs.

u6 hours later – early hours of the morning/u

A figure clutched a syringe tightly and protectively in his hand, making his way silently down the stairs. He heard groans (AN: No dirty thoughts :P) as he made his way across the hall and into the living room. The blonde was frantically moving around, his face screwed up.

"Nightmares…Horrible things…" Sasori shook his head in sympathy, seizing the blondes wrist with his iron grip. He injected the antidote into the blondes veins, pushing the plunger down slowly. Once it was all gone, he pulled it out and kissed the spot were the needle had pierced Deidara's skin. The blond body was now still, which made Sasori smile. Glad, yet still nervous, Sasori made his way back to his room. iThe others will have a hell of a surprise tomorrow/i He thought. They would have a big surprise tomorrow…just not the way Sasori thought they would.

bThe next day/b

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Konan's eyes grew wide as Deidara's yell erupted throughout the base. She turned over and prodded Pein's bare chest.

"Hey, umm…"

"You go, its Saturday, I'm staying here" Pein mumbled. Konan smiled and sat up grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around her body. She was just about to stand up when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "No, nevermind. You're staying" Pein nuzzled her neck and she giggled. "It's an order"

"Awwhh come on Leader-isama/i She turned herself around and straddled Pein, walking her fingers up his chest. She leaned down to his ear, gasping as she felt his hand stroking her thigh. "Don't make me ibeg/i to leave" She whispered seductively. She was about to place her lips on his when another yell was heard.

"NO FREAKIN WAY UN! IT'S NOT OKAY!!" Konan giggled, pressing her lips teasingly on Peins.

"Gotta' run!" She jumped of the bed, re-tied her dressing-gown securely and went downstairs to see what the commotion was. Her eyebrows raised at the sight before her. Everyone was dressed and downstairs, except Pein, and they all looked like they were going to murder eachother! "Umm, what's going on?"

"I'm dying yeah!!" Deidara shouted angrily. Sasori chuckled, everyone noticed. "It's not a laughing matter Danna un!!" Kisame grinned. "Kisame uunn, don't side with uIT/u" Deidara pointed a finger at the red head.

"Anyone want to fill me in?"

"Konan-san, it's not our fault you had a umm (cough) busy night last night and missed the notifications" Itachi mumbled.

"Pfft! At least I have a love life! What the hell happened?!"

"I told you un! I'm dying!" A hysterical Deidara turned round to face Konan awkwardly.

"Just like that? You're dying?"

"UN!!" Deidara's eyes were wide.

"It's really nothing" Sasori said, trying to suppress another laugh.

"Yeah, he's just fucking overreacting!" Hidan joined in.

"Over what?!" Konan said exasperatedly. There was a two second silence before everyone burst into fits of laughter. Sasori and Itachi remained the usual two suspects of not joining in with the laughter. So she targeted them, Sasori first.

"Well?" Sasori grinned glancing at the frantic blonde.

"He's temporarily paralysed…he cant walk" Sasori let out a small laugh, Itachi's face held an amused look. Konan blinked, nodded, and grinned. A few seconds later she burst out laughing too.


	32. Chapter 32

"Konan un

"Konan un! You're supposed to be on my side un!" Tears formed in the blondes eyes, and Konan stopped her laughter and referred to giggling.

"Dei, you're not going to die okay, you'll be fine. Sasori says its only temporary, with movements or whatever you'll be fine" Konan grinned.

"Uuunn!!" Deidara let out a frustrated groan. "How am I supposed to get around?"

"On your butt?" Kisame suggested. Fits of laughter erupted again.

"What the hell is going on?!" Pein shouted from the top of the stairs, making Konan jump.

"Deidara's temporarily paralyzed" She informed him.

"How did ithat/i happen?"

"Umm.. I don't actually know.. Sasori?"

"I think it's a side effect of the antidote I gave him last night"

"Great, just great" Pein rubbed his head and stared at the blonde. "Although it is kind of funny…" Laughter erupted once more.

"Not funny unn!!" Deidara protested, throwing anything throwable at anyone in range, mainly Sasori.

"Hmm, Sasori…" Pein grinned. "You're his partner. This is also your fault" Konan grinned, catching Pein's drift. "You take care of him. He can be bed-bound for all I care. You care to all his needs, wants, everything. Understand?" Konan put her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Hai" Sasori bowed slightly, and the whole organisation watched as Pein retreated back to his room, followed by Konan. Sasori did the complete opposite to what everyone thought he was going to do. Rather than shouting in protest, he grinned. Evilly. "Bed-Bound sounds good my little blonde friend" Sasori chuckled as Deidara's eyes widened.

"Danna un?!" Deidara grabbed his leg and threw it over the side of the couch, doing the same with the other one. "It feels all … pins and needle like…" He mumbled. He pouted and folded his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Get over it Dei, you'll be fine in a few weeks. But until then… we need to get your legs working…"

"I don't like that look on your face Sasori" Itachi mumbled.

"I have plans" Sasori was currently staring into space, not noticing Deidara's dumbstruck face.

"What plans?!" Deidara squeaked.

"Did I say plans?" Sasori snapped back into reality and looked amused at the blonde.

"Un!"

"I meant ways"

"I don't think that sounds much better" Deidara pouted.

"Cheer up Deidara-sempai! Tobi'll help too!"

"Sure, thanks Tobi" Deidara smiled and looked at the red head. "How am I supposed to get around un?"

"We are uNOT/u getting a wheelchair!! Too much money! No way! No!" Kakuzu protested.

"Relax, I'll carry him to his bed…" Sasori's finger was resting on his lips. "He'll just have to be bed-bound temporarily"

"Do I have to uuunn!!"

"Yep. Like leader-sama said…" Sasori bent down to Deidara's ear, so only he could hear. "I'll tend you all your iwants/i and ineeds/i" Sasori chuckled and Deidara turned bright red.

"Dannaa" The blonde covered his face with his hands to hide the embarrassment. Sasori laughed, and took advantage of the moment. He scooped Deidara up, throwing him head first over his shoulder.

"What the hell un?!"

"Don't wriggle Dei! You'll fall!" Sasori made it sound like he'd die if he fell, Hidan found this funny.

"Put me down un!!" Sasori smirked and loosened his grip on Deidara's legs, so he slid further down the red heads back. Deidara let out a yelp, though Sasori caught the blondes ankles before he did actually fall head first on the floor… and that wouldn't be good. Sasori made his way up the stairs, sniggering to himself. He could use Deidara's paralysis to his advantage… hopefully. Once reaching their shared room, Sasori laid the blonde carefully on the bed, being careful with his head.

"I don't wanna' be bed-bound unn!" Deidara moaned, his bottom lip sticking out. Sasori smirked, and took off his cloak.

"I know Dei, but…being paralysed… can have…" Sasori was now walking teasingly slowly towards Deidara's bed. "…Some advantages…" Sasori smirked as cerulean eyes widened.

"Whaatt?! Danna, you can't be serious un?! Oh god, you're smirking!! And its not a good smirk!!" Sasori brought his hand up to cover his chuckle, before looking at the helpless blonde lying on the bed.

"Calm down Dei, I'm not going to kill you…" The red head climbed onto the bed and straddled the blonde, leaning close to his ear, breathing in the scent of apple shampoo… his strawberry shampoo must have run out. "…Not yet anyway" Sasori finished his sentence and licked the blondes earlobe playfully. Deidara tried his best to hold in a moan, but he failed. "Oh, almost forgot!" Sasori used his chakra strings to lock the bedroom door, before turning back to face the blondes face. "Kay, now we play" Sasori smirked once again, before placing his lips upon the blondes.


	33. Chapter 33

ubThe next day/b/u (AN: Soorryyy

ubThe next day/b/u (AN: Soorryyy!! The flashback doesn't fit in with the 32B part… but I thought I'd shove it in anyways lol. Enjoy!)

Crimson eyes watched the blonde from across the table. He hadn't moved since he had sat down to eat. Sasori smirked and rubbed his leg up and down Deidara's, the blonde however didn't seem to notice, and this made Sasori mad. He frowned and kicked the leg, regretting it when he saw Itachi's eyes widen, and his back straighten.

"Sasori, kindly move your paedophilic leg away from mine"

"Your paedophilic leg or just your leg?" Sasori smirked.

"My leg idiot" Sasori grinned and went back to eating his breakfast. He glanced up at the blonde who still wasn't moving, besides his hand, which was slowly allowing food to enter his mouth.

"Can you eat any slower Deidara?" Sasori asked, signalling he'd finished his breakfast by putting his spoon loudly back in the bowl.

"If you want me to un" Deidara playfully went slower and Sasori's eye twitched.

"Gaah! Just eat the darn stuff!" Sasori pushed himself up using the table, then walked into the living room, picking up a biology book on the way.

"Seems like he didn't get any sleep last night" Zetsu observed.

"When does that granddad ever sleep?" Kisame pointed out. The conversation died, and Deidara watched uselessly as everyone put their dishes away and left him. He wanted to walk again. He didn't want to be a burden. He just wanted to be able to do things himself, and their night last night hadn't exactly helped. He was supposed to be getting the feeling in his legs back soon… but his and Sasori's night wasn't exactly in favour of that.

iFlashback/i

"I swear…Dei…you're gonna…be…so fucking legless…by the …end of this" Sasori breathed into the blondes ear, earning a pleasurable moan.

"Cant feel my legs any way un" Deidara attempted a laugh, but the pleasurable feeling he had previously had in his stomach had gone, and was once again giving him waves of pain.

"Does it hurt Dei?" Sasori looked down at the blonde with concern written all over his face.

"No…don't stop Danna"

iEnd of Flashbackk/i

Okay, he had lied, it had hurt like hell, but it was nice being like that with his partner, it was unusual for Sasori to get even remotely close to anyone, and to have him with him like that… he wouldn't stop if the Queen walked in. Even if it hurt. That was also partly the reason why the red head wasn't that happy with him. He had lied. Deidara put his head back and looked into the living room, seeing everything upside down.

"Daannaaa, can I come in there with you un?" No reply. "Pffft, fine! I don't need you!" Deidara took a deep breath before using the table as support and standing up. His feet felt like numb bricks, and he wasn't sure if they were touching the floor. Determined, he watched as his foot touched the ground, before repeating the movement with his other foot. He got six steps away from the table before falling. He shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the impact. Which ever came. He opened one eye, and noticed arms holding him. Fully opening his eyes, he looked up at his rescuer…and frowned.

"You're like a kid falling over, Dei"

"Pffft! Thanks un!"

"No, I mean it like this. When kids fall over, they cry, and their parent go automatically to them and pick them up. If the parent waited for the child to get up on their own, then pick them up, the child would be more independent. Get the meaning?"

"Not really un. Its bad enough you calling me a brat" Deidara pouted. "Now I'm a kid too"

"What I mean is that if I keep coming to your aid whenever you call, you're not going to do anything for yourself" Sasori watched as the blonde frowned. "Don't frown, your too young to get wrinkles" Sasori gently kissed Deidara's head and scooped him up bridal style, taking him to the couch. Once setting him down, Sasori lay slightly on top of him, getting as close to comfort as he could. He was fidgeting around, trying to get his wooden ass comfy, but it just wasn't working. Two hands wrapped around his torso, as Dei pulled Sasori closer to him. Sasori suddenly felt more comfortable, and mumbled a thank you.

"My ass still hurts un" Deidara mumbled.

"I cant usually feel mine" Sasori grinned.

"So why were you trying to get it comfy un?"

"Because Mr Blonde, I do actually feel comfort" Sasori playfully picked up the blondes finger, and put it in his mouth.

"Danna, if you're still hungry then you should have more breakfast un" The blonde kissed the back of the red heads head before sighing and leaning back. "Bored again un" They both sighed and thought. "Go get a movie Danna un, please"

"But I'm commmfffyyy!!" Sasori protested. "KISAME! YOU UPSTAIRS?"

"NO!" A reply came from up stairs.

"WOULD YOU KINDLY GET US A MOVIE?!"

"NO!" The reply came back.

"KISAME DAMN IT! GET US A MOVIE!" Deidara yelled. Tobi instantly came running down with a DVD in his hands.

"Here Deidara-Sempai!" With that said, Tobi almost crashed into the tv, before throwing the remote to Sasori, and putting the DVD in the player. Tobi then ran off, not even waiting for a thank you.

"What movie is it Danna un?" They waited for the screen to display what movie they were going to watch, and practically hit the roof when "The Phantom of the Opera" Came up.

"I don't like that un! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Deidara's face dropped as he hid behind the puppets body.

"I actually like this movie…Don't you?"

"What part of "I hate it!" don't you get! How can you like ithat/i un?!"

"I don't know… I guess I like the storyline" Sasori pressed play and leant back on the blonde. "Just watch" Deidara bit his fingernails as the movie started. He ureally/i hated this film.


	34. Chapter 34

They were up to the bit where the phantom popped out of nowhere and shouted. Deidara yelled in Sasori's ear (not on purpose) and covered his eyes.

"Why the hell is he so loud?!" He mumbled. Sasori grinned and kissed the blondes hand, which would be cutting off Sasori's blood if he was human.

"Relax brat"

"Hmmnhh" Deidara groaned and sunk further behind the red head. "I really hate this film"

"Deidara would I be correct in saying you were iscared/i" Sasori grinned a little more. "Dei?" He leant his head backwards and kissed the blondes jawbone. "Hey?"

Deidara frowned and looked towards the kitchen. "Yes Deidara, the kitchen is much more interesting than my face" Sasori shook his head and went back to watching his film. About an hour later, the titles went up, and Sasori crawled off Deidara's lap, and onto the floor. "Dei, wake up?" He tapped the blondes shoulder before repeating himself. "Dei… BRAT!" Jashin, not even a fog horn could wake the blonde. Instead, Sasori had an idea… Maybe sound wouldn't wake the blonde… but maybe pain would. He took the blondes forefinger, and put it in his mouth, biting it slowly, but hard. Blue eyes shot open with a scream louder than what's-her-name in phantom of the opera.

"Tryna' kill me un?!" Sasori clamped his hands over his ears and backed away to the TV.

"You were biting me un?!"

"Well you were too busy sleeping!! If you hadn't fallen asleep then-"

"IF I COULD RUN AWAY FROM YOU UN, I WOULD!" Deidara yelled, shocking the red head.

"Where did that come from brat?" Sasori instantly stood up and faced the blonde. "We were having fun and you go and yell at me!"

"You bit me un!"

"Urrrhh!! I swear you're a girl! You and your freakin' hormones!!" With that, Sasori stormed out, leaving Deidara alone and tired.

"Great un…" He yawned and positioned his upper body into a more comfortable position, for he would surely be there for a long time. After about an hour and a half, Zetsu came down with blood all over his face, not his own of course.

"Hey Zetsu un" Deidara smiled at the schizophrenic plant man, before questioning the blood on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing"

b'We just ate…he didn't taste that nice, but a human's a human/b

"Ohh un, did you know who it was?"

bOrochimaru's companion, silver hair – glasses/b

"Ohh… what was he doing in your way?"

"Sasori used him to get all the information needed to help you. Then he proved to be useless, and so he handed him over to us"

bBut he didn't taste nice/b

"Kool…"

"We saw Sasori before – he didn't look too happy" Zetsu came further into the living room and sat on 'his' chair.

"We had an argument un."

bIsn't that normal for you two?/b

"I suppose un… but… its different now. I feel weaker, more dependant on others and I don't like it"

"Is there nothing you can do to help get rid of the paralysis?"

"Maybe un… I think Kakuzu said something about trying to move my legs ever now and then to get them used to the feeling, or something like that. He also said to exercise… so I might do that un"

"Great, well… if you need anything just call"

bWe'll try n' help/b

"Thanks un, I'm fine for now" Deidara spent most of his day on the couch. He didn't see Sasori, not even for dinner, but that didn't bother him. He spent the day playing board games and flicking through the channels on the TV, feeling like a couch potato. Everyone was upstairs getting ready for bed. It was about eleven o'clock, and some of them had work tomorrow. Sasori didn't even come down to say good night to him – which had become a habit. Deidara frowned and looked at the blank TV screen across the room.

"I'm a big fat freakin' disabled fucking lazy ass blonde disabled idiot un" He pouted and bit his lip. "I deserve to die un" He whispered.

"I thought that was Hidan's phrase?" Itachi came up behind the couch and sat on the handed Deidara a blanket for the night. It was obvious Sasori wasn't going to take him upstairs, and the blonde refused help from anyone else.

"Un…"

"You're not going to get better sitting in that chair all day, you need to do something besides moping around waiting for Sasori to get back to his senses"

"Maybe un…"

"Cheer up Deidara. Life's too short to be sitting watching TV and sulking" Itachi walked towards the stairs.

"Night Itachi un!" Deidara called.

"Goodnight Deidara" The room flooded with silence once again. Deidara sighed and looked at his currently useless legs.

"I'm going to get you working un… now" The blonde nodded to himself before sitting up properly, and preparing himself for the long journey to the gym. A couple of minutes later, Deidara was sat on the floor, moving towards the Akatsuki gym on his ass. It took him forty five minutes to get there, and once he did, he headed straight for the exercise bike. After a further five minutes of struggling, Deidara was sat on the bike with his feet tied to the peddles. "Right, go un" Deidara watched his legs as they did nothing. "GO!" He pushed his leg down with all his might, and used his hands to move his legs around in the circular motion. He took his right hand away from his right leg and smiled with pride as his leg went around on its own. His smile stopped when his leg stopped a further two seconds later. "DAMN!!" He clamped his hand over his mouth and looked around. "Keep quiet damnit!" He told himself. Deidara kept a determined look on his face all night, as he pushed his body to its full potential.

b--Ten o'clock-ish the next morning--/b

Sasori yawned and turned over, expecting to see a blonde mass of hair in his face. His hopes and expectancies were shattered. He frowned in confusion before remembering that he left Deidara down stairs. He groaned, got changed and washed, and made his way down stairs walking over to the couch.

"Dei? Look, I'm sorry about last-" Once Sasori got a full view of the couch his eyes widened. "Where the hell is he?!" The red head exclaimed. Itachi glanced over at the red head before setting his glass of water securely on the table.

"You didn't take him upstairs last night?" Kakuzu asked.

"N-no..we had a bit of an argument…He couldn't have gone far, I mean… its not like he's gone to Suna or anything" Sasori frowned and went to search for his blonde love. Pein looked at Itachi, who was looking at Zetsu.

"What do you two know?" He ran a hand through his hair before leaning back on the beach wood chair.

"Only that Sasori left Deidara down here last night" Zetsu answered honestly.

"Itachi?"

"Nothing, he was on the couch when I left him" Itachi's face was as inexpressive as ever.

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing of interest"

"Fine" Pein concluded. They went back to eating their breakfast. Sasori on the other hand, had skipped breakfast, thankful he didn't need food, and had finished searching the north, and west wing of the base. Nothing of the blonde had come up. He reluctantly gave up for a while and went back to his room, remembering that he still had an antidote to perfect. He had almost perfected the antidote to make the blonde walk again, but it still needed adjustments. If he wanted the blonde to act drunk and high all day then he could give the blonde the antidote now… but he'd probably knock him out after the first five minutes. Although… he'd never seen Deidara drunk before… Sasori shook his head to rid the dirty thoughts and carried on with the antidote.

bDownstairs in the kitchen - still/b

"MORNING EVERYONE!!" Tobi yelled, taking his seat next to Zetsu

"Morning Tobi" Zetsu replied.

bGreat/b

"You're feeling great Zetsu-san? I'm feeling great too! Me and Deidara-sempai just had the most funniest conversation!-"

"Wait? Deidara? You just talked to Deidara?" Konan asked, almost spilling her cup of tea.

"Yeah! We just talked about-"

"Where?!" Konan asked, coming round the table ready to beat the answer out of Tobi.

"Ahh!! In the gym!" Tobi covered his face with his hands and ran behind Zetsu. Konan on the other hand ran out of the kitchen followed by Kakuzu, Itachi and Pein. "Was Tobi a good boy?" Tobi asked Zetsu, the only remaining person at the table.

"Yes, Tobi was a good boy"

"Yaaayyy!!"

bWith Konan, Pein, Itachi and Kakuzu/b

"Hoooo-leeeeeee … cow…" Kakuzu whispered.

"D-Deidara what the hell are you doing?!" Konan shouted, running over to Deidara, who was currently walking… slowly on the treadmill.

"I'm walking un… got a problem with that un?" Deidara asked icily.

"N-no but… I-"

"I'm fine Konan un. You can go"

"Deidara-" Itachi began

"No, you were right Itachi-san un. I'm not going to get better sitting in a chair all day. I'm going to make my body do it itself un"

"You said you didn't talk about anything of interest!" Konan shot at Itachi. "Deidara you need to stop, if you go overboard-"

"She's right Deidara-san" Kakuzu said. "If you push your body too far, you could do more damage than good"

"Deidara – Sasori wanted to apologise-" Itachi began, once again being interrupted.

"So? That idiot can apologise when I feel I want him to. If he doesn't like that then fine"

"Dei…"Konan whispered, shock evident in her voice. "You're psycho!" She kicked the treadmill before stalking off. Deidara shrugged and continued to slowly walk on the treadmill. It was slow, too slow, but at least he could move his legs. Itachi frowned and walked out, earning a puzzled glance from Pein.

"Don't leave him" Pein instructed Kakuzu, who nodded and watched Deidara as Pein left after Itachi.

bWith Sasori!/b

iKnock Knock!/i

"Go away, I'm working!"

"Sasori!" Konan pleaded. He heard a few mumbles and then another voice.

"Sasori! We know where Deidara is, you need to see this" Itachi spoke calmly through the door. There was silence, then the door opened revealing a very stressed looking red head.

"This better be important. Where is he?"

"In the gym" Pein told him. Seconds later, the four of them (Konan, Pein, Itachi and Sasori) were in the gym. Sasori was sending daggers at the blonde.

"ARE. YOU. INSANE!" He yelled, stalking over to the red head and grabbing his waist, effectively pulling him off. He felt light taps on his feet. "Was that supposed to be a kick?" He scoffed and put Deidara down on the nearest chair.

"DON'T INSULT ME UN!" Deidara glared at Sasori. Konan and the others backed away. The glaring and the 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-' looks were becoming pretty serious. "You cant take me seriously un!" Deidara's voice broke as tears rose in his eyes.

"Guys, can you please go?" Sasori turned and waited for the others to leave before turning back to the blonde and crouching down, taking Deidara's hand. "I'm sorry" Deidara sniffed, and wiped away a few tears with his spare hands. "I'm sorry I made you watch that film and I'm sorry if I'm been an asshole"

"Mehh, at least you know you've been one un" Deidara smiled at the red head. "And… I find it so hard to resist you un" Deidara giggled and blushed as Sasori kissed his lips, sending shivers throughout his body.

"Lets not fight over this again okay?"

"Sure danna un" Sasori picked Deidara up bridal style. "You know, if you give me a cane or something, I should be able to-" Deidara was silenced by Sasori's lips once more.

"Are you suggesting that I should put you down?" i Doesn't he like it when I pick him up like this?/i Sasori grinned as a confused look passed over Deidara's face. "You really are blonde" Sasori pecked Deidara's cheek before taking him back to the living room.

"Danna! I get it un!!" Sasori laughed and playfully threw Deidara on the couch, straddling him. "You're being horny this morning un.. and you said I had hormone problems" Deidara laughed and let his finger glide up and down Sasori's arm.

"Love you Dei"

"Love you more Danna un" Deidara proved his by wrapping both his arms quickly around his danna's back, before pulling him closer and embracing him in a long, fruitful, passionate, loveable kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Duh duuuh duuuuuuuuuuuuhh

"HEY YOU GAY'S LUNCH'S ON THE TABLE!" Itachi yelled from the kitchen. About half an hour of just laying on top of the blonde, Sasori smiled and got up, sliding his arms under Deidara's legs and around his back.

"No! Don't un!" Sasori looked surprised, and he knew it. He cursed himself. He'd been careless with his emotions lately… and if he wasn't careful then it could get him into a load of trouble.

"Why?" He questioned

"Cause I want to do it myself un" Deidara declared, determination written all over his face.

"Dei… let me help"

"NO!" Deidara turned on Sasori, who was considering yelling at the blonde about "hormones" again – but that would get them to break out in a fight, and he didn't want that to happen. "I want, to do it, myself un" Deidara slid himself off the couch and used his hands and butt to get over into the kitchen. "You know danna un, you can start eating"

"I'm not doing anything until I get to see you get your butt on that chair without my help brat" Sasori folded his arms across his chest, watching as Deidara struggled to get onto the chair. "Dei, I want to he-"

"I don't want you to! For gods sakes danna un! Pass me the freakin' food!" Sasori frowned and grabbed the plate of rice and chicken, putting it on Deidara's outstretched legs.

"Happy eating" Sasori mumbled, walking back to his seat and starting on his food. There was silence for a few minutes, but soon after that it got boring, and so a conversation broke out about time off work – a sort of vacation or holiday. Tobi's idea of course.

"I reckon we just go to the beach for a weekend or a week or something – it won't cost a lot if we camp out" Kakuzu said, shovelling some rice into his mouth.

"The beach? Kuzu we aint god-damn kids!" Hidan said, flicking his rice across the table, frustrating Itachi.

"Hidan's right Kakuzu-san" bYeah, we want to go somewhere more interesting/b

"How about we all go to different places un. I mean, finding a place which we all like, and having to spend possibly a week with all of us would be mayhem – and suicide un" Deidara concluded. "So I reckon we just pair off and go somewhere where iwe/i wanna' go un"

"The blonde actually has a good idea, although… it would cost a fair bit-" Itachi began

"Hey! No way, this isn't coming from the base's bank, if we're separating off on our own then you're paying for it yourself!" Kakuzu said, his hands instantly rushing to his money pouch tied around his waist.

"Pffft. Fine, but who's going to watch the base? We can't leave it"

"Tobi thinks we should take it with us!!" The orange masked hyper-ball jumped up and down at the idea.

"Don't be a fool Tobi! We can't take the base with us, its too big and it'd have to break into pieces if we all went to separate places" Kisame said, his fist slamming on the table.

"I'm sure Pein has some kind of cloaking thing… if he can make it bigger, or at least big enough to cover the whole base, then the base will be invisible till we get back" Konan said. She was remaining quiet mainly because she didn't really have any input – she just listened and agreed to what was being said – if she didn't like it, she said so. If she did like it, but she wasn't that bothered, then she'd keep quiet. Much like now.

"ZOMG! You mean like a maasssiiivvee invisibility cloak! Like off Harry Potter!!" Tobi's eye grew wide.

"Umm… I don't know – I don't even know if he has one – it was just an idea" Konan sipped her tea, ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at her. "What?!"

"Konan-san, are you okay? You seem pale un?" Deidara asked, looking up at Konan from the floor.

"I'm fine Dei, just feeling a bit queasy" She gave the blonde a grin before going back to sipping her tea.

"We still need to run this by Leader-sama though" Itachi said, his voice breaking the looming silence.

"Yeah un, I think Tobi should do it! It was his idea!" Deidara said, pointing a finger at the orange masked kid.

"Deidara are you deranged?! Sending ihim/i to leader-sama is …. Not good!" Kisame said, earning a hurt look from Tobi. "I reckon Itachi should go" Deidara laughed at this, his plate falling off his knees and landing on the floor.

"I-Itachi! W-with Pein, a-asking f-for a h-holiday!" Deidara went into a fit of laughter which only Konan was laughing at.

"He has a point. I'll ask him, I need to talk to him anyway" Konan shrugged, setting her empty cup of tea on the table and going to Pein's office. She knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Come in" Pein's face was once again buried behind mountains of paperwork.

"Do you have a minute?"

"For you yes. For work – no" He put his pen down in frustration, letting Konan massage his shoulders.

"The others were wandering if we could have a break or something – like a holiday"

"All of us?" The boss raised an eyebrow, knowing if all of them went on holiday together, Hidan would surely get killed more times than you could breathe throughout your life.

"Well, Deidara said all of us going together would be suicide, and so we should go as pairs… of course we don't need to worry about pairing them all up" Konan blushed.

"Yeah, they're all as bent as a coat-hanger" Pein sighed and leant back in his leather chair, grinning up at Konan. "Sounds like an idea, although – I need to get this done. So we wont be going anytime this week or the next"

"That's fine, I'm sure Dei would want to be up and walking by the timewe get to go… we do get to go don't we? I mean.. we do actually get a holdiday? You approve?"

"Yeah, but you're my parter…I'm kidnapping you if you say otherwise" Konan smiled and kissed Peins head.

"Great" She smiled. Pein saw right through it. He'd known her for so long – there was nothing on her face he couldn't read.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stroking her pale cheek.

"I'm fine! God, why is everyone asking!"

"PMSing? Or just a bad day" This earned the almighty leader a whack on the head, which he laughed off. He stopped when he saw Konan walking away towards the door. "Konan, I was kidding"

"Kid-…" He heard Konan sigh. "I'm fine" With that said, she walked out. Pein's eyebrow rose. He was going to question her later on for sure. With that sorted, he picked up his pen and carried on working.

Konan walked slowly back into the kitchen, a confident and 'normal' look on her face. "He said we can go, but he's got work to do, so we can't go anytime this or next week. That okay with you Dei?" The blonde nodded and passed Sasori his plate, who passed it to Kisame who was washing up with Itachi.

"Fine with me un, I can get these useless sticks to work more confidently"

"You were walking fine on the treadmill Dei, aren't they working now?"

"They do, but not as well. As he walks on the treadmill he has support to help him stand and walk, here he doesn't have anything" Kakuzu explained. Konan nodded and sighed, turning around and walking upstairs.

"She's not herself un… Ahh well, Pein'll figure it out" Deidara nodded and shuffled himself back into the living room.

"Deidara you're gonna' get bloody carpet burn on your freakin' ass if you keep doing that" Hidan said.

"Oh well un" Deidara pushed himself up onto the couch and sat next to the red head, who had his arm now wrapped securely around the blonde. "Oh bloody hell!" The others turned to see what it was Tobi was watching, and what the reason was for Deidara burying his head furiously into Sasori's neck.

"Tinky winky, dipsy, la la, po (po) Teletubies – Teletubie!-" Hidan grabbed his scythe and crashed it into the TV, breaking the screen and breaking it.

"Hell no am I watching them scary shits" He took his place next to Kakuzu and they sat in silence, wandering what to do next.

"Where's Konan?" Deidara jumped at the unexpected voice behind him.

"Oh, Pein, she went up stairs" Sasori said. Pein gave him a quick nod before running, yes running, up the stairs to find his girl friend. Something was wrong, and he wanted to know what. And what Pein wants, Pein gets.

Konan paced back and forward for the fiftieth time in the bathroom. i'Not good, not good, not good!/i Her hands were infront of her, picking at her fingernails nervously. She faced the door, her back to the little table next to the toilet. Did she dare look? She didn't want to. It could ruin everything. She'd rather kill herself. She sighed and looked at the watch Pein had gotten her a while ago. It should show by now. Alarm bells were ringing in her head, and her ears were ringing also. Her body felt clammy as she turned around and picked up the object on the table. She held it carefully with both hands with her eyes shut. i'Open ya' god-damn eyes! You're not going to see anything with them shut!'/i Konan sighed nervously, a lump rising in her throat, tears threatening to rise. She opened her eyes and looked carefully at the object in her hands. One fine pink line was displayed across the screen. She bit her lip and held back a sob. Tears fell, she couldn't stop them. She double checked, her vision becoming blurred due to the tears. The fine pink line was still there. She swallowed and held the test between her hands, her fists enclosed around it. i'Just snap it, no'one'll know…right? They're all guys – do they even know what one looks like?'/i Konan shut her eyes, commanding the tears to go away. They disobeyed. She sniffed and opened her eyes, confident. She was just about to snap it when the bathroom door burst open.

"Jesus fucking Christ!! Pein!?" She wiped away the remaining tears quickly with both her hands. i'Wait – both?!'/i She dropped the test. Her eyes grew wide as her ginger haired boyfriend lent down and picked it up. She gulped and backed away from him. She didn't want to know his reaction. She didn't want to know what he would do or say. Whatever he was going to do, it wouldn't be good. She held her breath as Pein read the display, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I guess I was wrong with the PMS thing…" He attempted a laugh, but failed. He looked up. His heart broke seeing his girlfriend's two pure eyes shining with tears. Her nose was red and her whole body seemed to scream 'Help-me'. Pein sighed and snapped the test, knowing she was going to do that in the first place. She licked her lips as he walked towards her, her heart racing. Pein wrapped his arms lovingly and comfortingly around her, nuzzling his face into her neck, moving his mouth up to her ear. He bit it playfully, then blew on it, making Konan shiver. "Does this mean I'm going to be a dad?" He asked his face unreadable.


	36. Chapter 36

Konan's eyes wouldn't stop watering no matter how many times Pein washed them away

Konan's eyes wouldn't stop watering no matter how many times Pein washed them away. He told her it was okay, but she refused to listen. Pein was leant against the bath, with Konan led on the floor, her head on his knees. He stroked her hair, remembering that day in the summer when he, Konan and Yahiko were having a picnic in the fields. Yahiko had gone off to the river for a swim, and he and Konan were looking at the clouds. They were barely nine.

iFlashback/i

"Nagato-chan, what are you going to do in the future?" Konan asked, making shapes with the clouds above her.

"Me, I'm gonna' get a kick-ass job and get lots and lots of money and be the bestest ninja ever! What you gonna' do Konan-chan?"

"I want to make my origami better and become the bestest origami person ever. Then I want kids" The small girl blushed at this, and Nagato turned to look at her.

"Why? It's just another thing to take care of"

"Well I don't know! Everybody has kids, I want kids" Konan pouted and closed her eyes, her face soaking up the sunlight.

"Konan-chan, last time I got you a doll for your birthday – you broke it's head off"

"Shut up! It was a doll!"

"And what if that doll was a real baby?" Konan pouted at this and turned away from her friend. "Awwh darn, Konan-chaaann" She felt a poke at her back, but still she didn't turn back around. "Koooonnnaaannn" Nagato blew in her ear and Konan stood up a cross look on her face.

"Listen here Na-Ga-To-baka! What I want to do with my life is mine okay! Not yours" She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

"No Konan-chan. No matter what happens, we stick together. All of us"

"But you don't like kids" Konan's face fell. If the trio really were going to spend all their life together, then Konan would never be able to have a kid, cause neither of her best friends were really fond of winey babies.

"Well maybe I'll fall in love with you and we'll get married and have kids and maybe I wont mind them so much" Pein grinned, placing his hands behind his head and looking at the sky again. "Things change Konan-chan, just like that"

"I know… Don't ever leave me Nagato-chan" Konan grinned and jumped on her friend, hugging him tightly.

"Group huuuugg!!" Yahiko screamed and emerged from the woods and jumped ontop of Konan.

iEnd of flashback/i

He sighed and looked down at his girlfriend. He hadn't expected things to turn out like this, but they had. And to be honest with himself – he wasn't that bothered. He frowned as he thought this. How can he not be bothered? His girlfriend was pregnant with his kid. Did part of him actually Iwant/i to be a dad? i'Hell yeah xD'/i Another part of him said. i'You can raise it and pick it up and teach it how to walk and talk and swim… you can do loads. You can make up for the family that you didn't really have./i He told himself this a few times, but he still wasn't sure about the idea. Having a baby in a criminal organisation was pretty darn weakening, but Konan wouldn't go for the abortion, he knew that for sure. If push came to shove and the baby had to go, Konan would bare it for the nine months it needed, then they'd probably get one of the members to drop it off at a nice home. Konan wouldn't want it to be killed. Pein looked down at Konan again. Her face was flushed and she wore an exhausted look upon her face. He carried her bridal style to their room, placing her under the covers gently and taking off her cloak. He lied down with her, his head propped up on his arm, his elbow on the bed, drawing circles on Konan's stomach. What the hell was he going to do?!

bDownstairs/b

"Tobi dares …. Sempai to go to the garden and get a fish from the pond and bring it in here!"

"Tobi! That's a lame dare!" Sasori said. Their current game of truth and dare was going pretty well, but as usual, Tobi always did something stupid.

"No Danna un! I'll do it! I haven't seen the fish in ages un!" Deidara scooted away from his comfortable position and onto the floor, his numb legs in front of him. "Carry on the game un, I'll be back in a bit" Deidara grinned before moving on his butt once again to get outside to the pond. Their voices died away as he passed through the corridor and opened the back door, barely being able to reach. He shifted himself down the few steps and shivered as a cold breeze hit him. He hadn't been out in the gardens for ages! At Konan's request there was a swimming pool and a flower bed and a few benches and a brand new BBQ that had never been used. Deidara grinned and shuffled backwards along the tiles outlining the pool. His legs were numb still and he stopped to see if he could feel them. Nope, could he move them? Deidara attempted to move his ankle in a circular motion… nothing happened. Great. Deidara removed his hands from his legs and put them at his side, ready to push himself over to the pond. Sighing, he shifted his weight onto his hands and moved an inch backwards before slipping backwards and bashing his head on the concrete tiles. "Owww unn" He touched the back of his head tenderly with the palm of his hand, pulling it back revealing a hot wet red liquid. "Oops" He blinked and wiped it on his trousers before carrying on his way. Unfortunately, not all the blood was wiped off his hand, and the tiles were wet due to the rain the night before. Deidara's hands slipped and his body rolled into the pool. Deidara frantically tried to move his legs, but they felt numb, heavy and useless. He couldn't kick upwards, and his arms weren't of much use. His body was aching and his head and lungs were craving oxygen. He blinked and attempted to scream, but all that came out were a load of bubbles. He didn't want to drown. His eyes were frantic, he needed to find a way up!! There wasn't one, and Deidara only realised this after he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kay, Hidan, your turn" Kakuzu said, calming the laughter after the previous dare.

"Riiight, I call Sasori" The red head shot him a glance that said 'it-better-not-be-anything-bad'. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ohh trying to be different eh'! Well… have you and Deidara ever had a shower together?"

"Pervert! No…" Hidan laughed. "Sheesh, I call Dei-" Sasori frowned.

"Maybe he's struggling. Tobi, go and check on him please"

"Sweet mother of Jashins great cousins auntie grandmother! You just said please"

"Am I not supposed to? I am capable of manners you know Hidan" Hidan's mouth stood agape at the red head, Kakuzu shut it with a kiss, which Hidan then refused to let him go. Sasori shook his head, and turned to Itachi.

"What are you staring at?" Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing of interest" Itachi smirked, but it quickly faded as a scream was heard outside and a frantic Tobi rushed into the room.

"D-D-D… p-pool s-stuck a-an-" Tobi fell to his knees not being able to form words.

"SEMPAI DEAD!" He shouted. Sasori laughed, not noticing Kisame and Itachi walk outside.

"He's outside Tobi, he's not dead" Sasori refused to believe that there was any possibility that the blonde was dead.

"I-I-I-I-In p-p – dead!!" Tobi ran upstairs, presumably to his room. Sasori frowned and grabbed a cushion from the opposite side of the couch.

"SASORI GET YOUR WOODEN BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" Itachi yelled. This surprised Itachi, he never yelled like that, and he never swore like that, and he just didn't act like that. This made Sasori worry. He dropped the cushion and rushed out of the room, through the corridor and out the back door. Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu followed.

"Is he breathing?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'm not fucking doing mouth to mouth with him!" Kisame backed away grabbing Itachi. His cloak was wet, so he was probably the one to jump in and rescue the blonde. Itachi then looked expectantly at Sasori.

"Hey, I have a heart, not lungs, do I even have breath?"

"Yes you do, TRY IT FOR GODS SAKES!" Kisame said. Sasori quickly knelt down and tried mouth to mouth with the blonde. Instead, he got a kiss back. Sasori pulled back angrily and slapped the blonde.

"ARE YOU INSANE!!"

"When the hell did you wake up?!" Kisame yelled.

"After you threw me on the floor un" Deidara groggily sat up, Sasori instantly picking him up and carrying him back to the living room. "Danna put me down un!" Deidara struggled to break free from his danna's iron grip. "Danna!"

"That is the fucking last time I fucking leave you a-fucking-lone again!!" Sasori hit the blonde again before pulling him towards him on the couch.

"Danna you're scaring me, you've got two personalities un!"

"No I haven't, shut up Dei" Sasori was shaking with rage. Wait, was it rage? It could have been anger, or… perhaps worry? Why was his heart beating so fast? Was he still not used to these stupid emotions? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he didn't like the thought of his lover lying dead somewhere.


	37. Chapter 37

After the incident, Sasori refused to leave Deidara alone

After the incident, Sasori refused to leave Deidara alone. Over the course of the week, Deidara's feeling in his legs had returned, and he was able to hobble around the base with the aid of the wall, but Sasori still refused to leave him alone. Deidara noticed this and got sick of it. He was walking back to their room, using the wall for support. They had been instructed to begin packing, as their holiday began on Sunday, when they would take the car journey to the train station, and then go their separate ways. However, Sasori was behind him once again, making sure he didn't fall or injure himself. Pfft! Deidara may be blonde, but was he blonde enough to fall over his toes? (AN: Hell yeah!! xD … ehem…)

"Ahh!! Danna my foot un!" Deidara made his face look shocked, and grinned inside as Sasori rushed to his side and knelt by his foot to examine it. Deidara frowned and lifted his leg up harshly, effectively kicking his red headed lover in the chin. "Quit being so over protective un its really irritating!!" Deidara hobbled across the corridor and leant on the opposite wall, a frown on his face. He half expected to be slapped or hit, or… something! What he didn't expect was two familiar hands to be wrapped around his torso. Deidara kept his guard up. "Un?"

"I'm sorry" Came a mumbled reply.

"Fuck!! You said sorry!!" Deidara's eyes grew.

"I am capable of it! Goddamnit why doesn't anyone think I don't have manners!"

"Because un, once you said that if you ever met the queen you'd be more interested in her crown that her. Also that you'd rather gate-crash her banquet rather than actually eat with her… and that's not manners un" Deidara reminded the red head, opening the door to their room and walking in.

"Yeah… I remember saying that, but I've changed since then" Sasori barely said the word "change". He hated it, why did things have to change? Mind you, Deidara coming to the Akatsuki was a good change… but was him changing a good change? He questioned the blonde about this.

"Course un! You learned manners around me un" Deidara giggled and hid his face with his hands, expecting a slap. None came. "You aren't going to hit me un? Oh! That's another thing! You don't hit me as much un!" Deidara laughed and collapsed on his bed. "Danna?" Deidara was suddenly worried about his lover's silence. "Hey?"

"What? Oh, okay. Good"

"Did you even listen un?" Deidara looked into crimson eyes, daring them to lie to him.

"Yes. You said I learned manners around you and I don't hit you as much" The monotone reply was inexpressive.

"Danna, that's good un! It means you feel things! You're more human now! Like me!"

Sasori smiled inside as a sarcastic comment found its way into his head. i'Who'd wanna' be like you Dei? Everyone?'/i His face remained cold. "It's good danna, not bad"

"Sure Dei…" Sasori smiled fakely, Deidara didn't know he could do this, so hopefully, he wouldn't realise. If he did, it would result in a fight, and they didn't want to argue before or during their little vacation. He walked out the room and closed the door behind him, walking up to the attic. Actually, he was walking anywhere. His body was on auto-drive. Why was he feeling like this? i'Feeling like what?'/i Feeling like he'd lost himself… He wasn't the great "Sasori of the red sand" anymore… he was a mashed pile of lovesick flesh. He had emotions. He wasn't supposed to. He felt something deep towards his partner. It should have never happened. He'd begun to see things in life as important…Nothing was more important as his puppets. His puppets, he'd forgotten about them lately. He would have never have done that. His army numbers had decreased. That would never have happened. He wouldn't have allowed it. The blonde had consumed all of his time. He shouldn't have let him. Sasori wasn't Sasori any longer. He wasn't anyone. At least… not anyone he knew. Was he reconsidering his relationship with the blonde? Possibly.

Sasori looked up, focusing on reality. His eyes hit the harsh rays of the setting sun, he blinked realising he was on the Attic balcony, which he knew wasn't safe. He watched as the sun set infront of him. What had he done?


	38. Chapter 38

b Pein and Konan

b Pein and Konan! /b

Pein watched as Konan's perfect eyelashes fluttered open and blink.

"Afternoon" He said plainly. She blinked and sat up. The air between the two was so thin a breath could break it. Konan spoke first.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled, bringing her knees under her chin and closing her eyes again. "The others… they don't know do they?"

"No, not unless you want them to" Pein ran a hand through his hair.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours" He sighed. He still didn't know what to do!

"And you stayed?" Konan brought her eyes to meet her boyfriends. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Of course, I couldn't resist a sleeping Konan" They laughed quietly together. The silence was screaming, deafening them. Konan's stomach churned at the thought of her next decision.

"I'll have the abortion… if you want. You're right. You're always right. A baby in the organisation would be bad. We're not exactly equipped for kid's Pein… and-" She sniffed, trying to hide the tears by looking at the beautiful plain, and boring, ceiling above her. "-We're not exactly the best bunch of people" Pein smiled, staring at the wall opposite. He was always the calm one, the one who took control, he was a freakin' leader for fucks sake! Why the hell can't he handle a situation like this!! Pein let his head drop. Konan smiled sadly and nodded. She bit her lip and got off the bed, walking to her closet and pulling out civilian clothes. Jeans, old grubby shoes and a black T-shirt with a purple and lilac waterlilly on it. She tugged her jacket of the coat hanger and threw it on the bed, not bothering to tell Pein to get out whilst she changed. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. She changed in seconds, and kissed Pein's head, who was too busy deciding what to do than noticing.

"I'll be back in a bit okay?" Pein absently nodded. Konan gave another sad smile before bravely walking out of the room, and out of the base. Her hands were shaking. He didn't say it, but she knew he wanted this. He didn't want the baby in the organisation, and he proved that when he nodded. His head went up, and dropped. He nodded. She told him what she was going to do, and he agreed. There wasn't going to be a baby. There couldn't be one. Ever. She allowed a tear to fall as she walked further and further away from the base and to the nearest medical centre that held abortions. She'd do this for Pein. Even if it meant tearing herself apart.

b Back at the base/b

Sasori saw Konan from the attic balcony. Did she need space too? Why would he care, he was a puppet. A marionette, not a human. He could never properly love the blonde… not like he deserved. He inched out further onto the balcony. He couldn't kill himself… not unless he stabbed himself in the heart. He turned back and went downstairs, meeting a frustrated and confused looking Pein in the kitchen.

"Afternoon" He nodded a greeting at the red head.

"You okay? You look…tired?" Sasori took a place at the kitchen table and nodded at the kettle that was boiling. "Mind if I have one too?"

"Rough day?" Pein made Sasori a cup of tea, and poured the water in the black cup with Sasori's name on it.

"I guess…Emotions are so hard to understand. I… don't feel like…me" Sasori touched his heart as he said this. Why was he telling Pein any of this?

"I know what you mean" Pein passed Sasori his cup of tea and took a seat next to him. "What's up with you?"

"I'm doubting everything…and I mean everything. I'm doubting my skills here now that I'm having…emotions. I'm doubting my relationship with Dei, Hell I'm doubting being alive. I can't…do this" Sasori sipped his tea, his eyes tired and confused.

"I can't do it either" Pein mumbled and sighed. If Sasori heard, he wasn't asking questions. "Look at us, we're chatting like freakin' girls!" Sasori smiled.

"Much like Konan, remember when she used to get us all to sit down every Friday night and tell everyone our problems? Then we all used to get smashed" Sasori smirked.

"Yeah, fine nights they were" Pein sipped his own tea.

"What mission was Konan going on?" Sasori asked.

"Huh?" Pein's eyebrows raised.

"Konan… I saw her walking out of the base and towards the village. I thought she needed space or something… but then again.. she was in her own clothes-" Pein stood up quickly, knocking over his cuppa' tea.

"She left?!"

"You didn't know? I thought she would have come right out of your room… and nobody leaves without your say-so… so I assumed-"

"Sasori shut up! Damn it!!" Pein rushed upstairs and got changed into his own civilian clothes, leaving Sasori utterly confused and surprised. He headed back to his and Deidara's room.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Pein ripped his jacket off the hanger on his door and ran out the base. i'Okay, calm down… she wouldn't have gone to the village for shopping, she looked too depressed to shop. She wouldn't have gone to get the abortion cause we didn't even touch on it… did we?'/i Pein battled with his thoughts. i'What happened right before she left? Damn I don't remember! I was thinking too much, what did she say? She said something about the abortion… so we did talk about it… No, Konan did. I stayed silent! How the fuck can I stay silent! We're discussing my kid!! Gah! Relax, she said something about the abortion then what? Something about me being right? What was I right about? I thought a baby in the organisation would be bad, but I never told her that… so she was either assuming or she knew me too well… I'm going for the latter. Then what? Something about not being the best bunch of people? I was staring at the diamond pattern on the wall, I can't remember!! Why the hell wasn't I listening! Damn it Konan, we haven't talked it through properly!! Don't do anything rash.. please!'/i Pein ran as fast as his legs would carry him, they felt like they were barely touching the ground. On the horizon of the night sky he saw a shadow, a feminine one. Sighing, recognising her hairstyle and the way she moved, Pein reduced his run to a super fast walk, soon catching up with Konan. He grabbed her shoulder and prepared himself for an attack. None came. He looked at her.

"I could have been ANBU" He stated. No reply came. "What are you doing? You can't just leave the base without asking, you don't get privileges and exceptions just because we're going out" He let himself shout at her, ignoring the tears in her eyes.

"Don't do it, don't go through with the abortion" Pein's eyes stared into hers. She frowned and shook him away angrily.

"Will you make up your freakin' mind!" She yelled. "I'll do it if you want me to, I will"

"Konan, I don't want you to, I don't understand why you would even think that! We haven't talked it out properly"

"You nodded! I said I'd go through with the abortion because raising a kid here would be probably like suicide and you nodded!" Tears raced down her face. Pein stood still, shocked. He didn't nod – did he? No, he didn't. He wouldn't. Ah! He let his head drop!

"I didn't nod, I let my head drop. It was inconvenient to do so"

"Sure as hell it was!" Konan collapsed onto her knees in tears. Pein grabbed her shoulders and pressed her too him.

"Don't do it. I don't want you to. Sure, raising a kid with us will be hard… but…" He sighed. He was tearing apart between what he wanted to do and what he had to do. "We can discuss whether we are keeping it or not later. You have nine months to do so. You aren't going through with the abortion. You don't want to, nor have to" Konan was too shocked to wipe her eyes. "Like I said, we have nine months to discuss the rest" Konan smiled and leant into his arms.

"So you're letting me bare it?"

"Yep"

"The whole nine months?"

"Yep"

"There'll be screaming"

"I know"

"Cravings?"

"I know"

"iNeeds…/i" Pein laughed.

"Anything"

"I love you" She whispered.

"I wouldn't have had sex with you, nor risked getting you pregnant if I didn't love you back" Konan smiled and hugged him tighter.


	39. Chapter 39

bIn the living room of the Akatsuki base/b

bIn the living room of the Akatsuki base/b

"Hey wanna' watch Jaws?" Kisame asked a bored looking Itachi.

"Already seen it more than a hundred times"

"…Jaws 2?"

"Around fifty… and it's fake"

"….. Jaws 3?"

"No, no and no, Kisame it's boring and ridicules, I mean they all think this shark is going out for revenge and stuff, I know revenge is sweet … but that's just…-"

"FOR GODS SAKES! DON'T BE A BLOODY PRAT!" Itachi raised an eyebrow. If Deidara and Sasori shouted just a tiny bit louder, then their conversation would undoubtedly be a hell of a lot better than any 'Jaws' movie Kisame could pull out of his sleeve.

b Up in Sasori and Deidara's bedroom/b

"I don't mean going out un.. I mean leaving…Leaving the Akatsuki" He stated.

"No you're not brat" Sasori smiled confidently, but seeing the seriousness of his partners face, doubt crept in. He frowned. "You're not…"

"I am un, as soon as I can"

"Dei, the holiday – I swore I wouldn't argue with you-"

"Bit late for that un"

"Dei… reconsider this, seriously, don't you think your being abit rash?"

"No un" Deidara threw in some more clothes to his black suitcase. Sasori had gone too far this time.

"SASORIII SAN!! ZETSU'S GONNA' EAT ME!!" Tobi yelled. Zetsu had been in a cranky mood all day, so it was a possibility that Tobi really iwas/i going to be eaten by the schizophrenic maniac.  
"Saved by Tobi…Don't move! Got it" Deidara nodded reassuringly lying.

"Bye danna un!" He waved his danna away, and quickly turned to his cupboard, getting out some clay, and shoving it into his bag. He took out some from his pouch and quickly moulded it into a bird. Using chakra, he made it grow until it was flyable, then pushed it out the window, making it grow further. Jumping on, he commanded it to go to the pile of wood in the distance.

"Bon fire un!" He smiled at the thought. Landing the bird, he scooped up as push as he could onto the bird, and then took it back to the patch of greenery behind the base.  
Dropping them into a pile, he flew back to his bedroom window, grabbing Hiruko the Second and a few other of his Danna's puppets. He stuffed some more clay in his pockets too "This should keep you away for a while Danna un…" He hopped through the window back onto his clay beauty, guiltily looking at his Danna's armour.

Sighing, he made the bird swoop back to the pile of wood, dropping the puppets in the centre. Creating the bonfire around the puppets, he stuffed all the clay he had into it.

"It's gonna' look amazing when it's lit un!" Deidara's eyes lit up at the thought. "Ahh crap, gotta get back to the room before Danna does!" He jumped onto the bird, flew upto the window, jumped through that, then watched as his bird blew up, just as Sasori entered back into the room.

"Brat…what are you doing?"

"Nothing un! I was bored, so I blew one up! Isn't it pretty un" Deidara defended.

"No, not really" Sasori sat on his stool, and began working on one of his puppets. Deidara pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "You're getting off subject. I half expected you to have gone and not listened to me…again"

"I didn't go though Danna un, I said I wouldn't, not until everyone knows anyway"

"I know" Deidara was now going to be cautious. Sasori was letting the fact he was leaving the Akatsuki drop?! I mean come on, five minutes ago he was yelling at him, no, begging him to stay!

"I'm going solo on that mission tomorrow, just so you know"

"Sure danna un…" Deidara thought about Hiruko the Second, his Danna's only means of protection, hiding away inside the bonfire Deidara had made. "I'm sorry…Sasori…" He whispered.

"What for Brat?" Deidara couldn't help but hear the hurt in his Danna's voice as his nickname was dropped.

"Being a brat, a pain, an annoying bastard, a whiny idiot, a freak. I know you hate me un"

"Deidara I don't hate you"

"You do, and so does everyone else"

"Are you leaving because you think we all hate you?"

"Got it in one Danna un…" He turned back to the window, looking at the ready made bonfire. Not long now and Deidara would light it. He grinned.

Sasori gaped at his partner. Was he…grinning?

"Deidara, you're on crack aren't you?" His partner didn't answer, at this; Sasori jumped up and grabbed his partners shoulder roughly. "Brat?!"

"No un. I don't do drugs, they kill you un"

"Goddamnit Deidara!" Sasori shoved the blonde back running a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this?! One day your fine, the next you're acting like a friggin' asshole! I said I was sorry but you still. Wont. Listen!"

"I'm acting like an asshole un?"

"Yeah! Deidara you're…insane!! You can't leave!"

"Why are you yelling un? I can do what I want un! I'm not a kid! You don't care, no, more specifically, you can't care, so why bother? It doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Then what will? Leaving?! Hell, Deidara you have a family here! No' one hates you! Why can't you get that into your fucking blonde head!" Sasori kicked his bedside table, and sighed, turning back to Deidara with an expressionless face, and a monotone voice. "If I have to tie you to the bed to make you stay then I will"

"I'd like to see you go anywhere near me with that rope un. I'll be downstairs while you calm down yeah" Deidara bit his lip, heading for the door. "I'm sorry again Danna…I made you mad" Deidara risked hugging his partner, before turning to open the door, bumping into someone. Looking up, he saw Itachi, and behind him was Kisame.

"You two need to keep your fucking voices down" Kisame said.

"Sasori?" Itachi looked over to the red head, who sighed and nodded, allowing Itachi to make Deidara move back into the room whilst he entered. "What happened to the room?"

"Danna got a bit mad un-"

"Abit?!" Sasori yelled and jumped at the blonde, but was stopped by Itachi, who didn't have to do anything but move in-between of the two to stop a fight breaking out.

"Sasori, what's wrong?" Kisame asked cautiously.

"What's wrong, lets get Deidara to tell you yeah?!" He spat moving back to his bed.

"Why are you being like this danna, you've never been this angry-"

"Think about it brat!"

"Sasori, stop it… Deidara?" Itachi looked over at Deidara who was leaning on the bed post.

"It's nothing un. Can we have a bonfire tonight?" Deidara tried leading them off the subject. He wanted to tell the others when he was ready, if at all.

"A bon-" Sasori turned and strode out of the bedroom, obviously pissed.

"What un? It seems like a good idea, I made one" Deidara smiled at this proudly.

"Deidara, why was Sasori that pissed off at you?"

"Personal reasons un…" Deidara trailed off. "I'm going to get something to eat un…" Deidara slipped past a scary looking Itachi and walked off guiltily towards the stairs. He wasn't acting like himself, and he knew it. Out of nowhere, Sasori jumped ontop of Deidara, making them roll down the stairs. Once at the bottom, Sasori made sure he was on top, and punched Deidara multiple times. Deidara let him.

"You're not fucking leaving me, you hear!" Sasori tugged on Deidara's shirt, pulling him closer to his face. "You. Cant!"

"It's your freakin fault un!" Deidara said seriously.

"I don't care! Dei… please… don't leave me like this…" Sasori had stopped punching Deidara.

"It's just for a while un…" Sasori went in for another punch, but Hidan flew at him, knocking him off Deidara.

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?!" He said out of breath.

"Making him stay" Sasori muttered watching as Deidara pulled himself up, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Stay? What do you mean? Is blondie leaving?" Kisame asked. The front door opened, and Konan and Pein walked in hand in hand.

"Nobody leaves without my say-so" Pein declared, obviously hearing the conversation from outside.

"I am un, me and iIt/i need to cool off, no… It needs to cool off… he needs to think about what he does before actually doing it un. But we all know he's to freakin lazy to move or leave, so I-" Sasori struck Deidara hard across the face.

"Sasori, I'm beginning to think you have anger problems…" Kisame trailed off at Sasori's death glare being directed at him.

"Sasori danna, if you don't want your puppets blown to ashes and splints in a second, then you'll release me and never do that again un" Deidara said sternly.

"Pffft, like you'd do that!" Sasori stood up, arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry Danna…" He made a series of hand signs that Sasori knew all too well. His eyes dared to widen in disbelief. His eyebrows curved. His puppets were safe in his room, they were safe… Weren't they… Not daring to risk it, Sasori ran back to their room, looking in the corner, evidently seeing a blank space at the wall were his puppets were supposed to be. His eyes widened, and went to check in the cupboard for Hiruko the Second. Sasori swore to himself, and kicked the wardrobe.

"Deidara what did you do to his puppets?" Konan asked placing a hand on Dei's shoulder.

"I put them inside the bonfire un. I had to…"

"Why Deidara sempai?" Tobi appeared behind Zetsu, then walked forward, demanding an answer from Deidara. "That's not being a good boy"

"I'm leaving un. Now" Deidara brushed himself down and walked towards the door. Pein threw his hand out and caught Deidara's shoulder roughly.

"What part of "Nobody leaves without my say-so" didn't you hear?"

"Can I have a say-so un??"

"No, not until I get a perfectly good reason" Their faces were all tense as Deidara sighed and let his head hang.

"He's an asshole un" Deidara said, his face stern.

"Why? Dei you and him were so cute to-" Konan was silenced by Pein's eyes. All eyes turned to Deidara, including Sasori's, who was going to kill him any minute now.

"iIt/i read my diary un… and you" Deidara's head snapped to Konan, who looked away guiltily. i'Shoot!'/i She thought. "And so, I'll be leaving un" Deidara frowned and stormed out of the base.


	40. Chapter 40

The gang all stared gob-smacked at Konan, who was near tears. Sasori appeared at the stairs.

"I had a fucking reason to look at his diary Sasori, you on the other hand didn't. So why did you?" Konan asked, gritting her teeth.

"I don't know, it was just there.. it was tempting"

"That's your excuse!!" Konan bust, diving at Sasori and grabbing his collar. "You were _curious_!?"

"Look, I don't know why I did it okay!! I just did! Now if you would kindly let me go, I can go and get him back!"

"No freakin way mate-yyy, you aint leaving just yet" Konan threw a pathetic punch at the red head.

"He's a good member Konan, you have to let me go!" Sasori retorted.

"That's it? So you don't want him back because you love him, you want him back just because he's good at blowing things up? Well let me tell you this Sa-so-ri of the great red fucking sand! He should have blown you up a hell of a long time ago when you first started hitting him!"

"That stopped soon after it started! Don't use that against me!"

"Why the hell not? You obviously don't love him! If you did you would respect his privacy and such! Hell, I'm surprised Deidara didn't kill you when he first met you. We all knew you were a freakin' asshole and you just needed a kick up the ass to prove it!" Konan shouted. Sasori bit his lip and rolled his fist up, trying to conceal his anger.

"Yeah? Well why the hell did you put up with me? Deidara tried it, he tried to burn my fucking fingers! All you need to do it burn me like a witch on a freakin' stake!"

"Maybe I will! Maybe I'll burn your room at night Akasuna, maybe I'll get Deidara to do it for me, how would you like that? To be killed by you so-called love! Ha, well I bet Deidara doesn't love you any more Sasori, cause he knew just as we did that you're just a fucking stuck up asshole who treats other people like shit because you cant fucking die!" Pein's eyes widened as Sasori slapped Konan, sending her flying to the opposite wall. Everyone stared shocked at the scene before them. Pein frowned.

"Don't you dare ever do that again Sasori" He helped Konan up and glared at the red head. "I'm allowing Itachi, and only Itachi to go after Deidara. If you follow, I'll be sure to kick you out, or kill you. Understand?" Itachi quickly nodded and walked out the door in pursuit of the blonde. Sasori growled and stormed back to his room, hitting everything and anything near-by. He stormed into his room, breaking the door, his wardrobe, his clock, almost the bed, the window frame, a finger, and the bedside tables before noticing Itachi leaving the building. So what if he would get killed or expelled from the Akatsuki, he'd have Deidara back, or at least he can say he tried. Smirking, Sasori jumped out of his window with a baseball bat that had been neglected for over ten years and sped towards Itachi. Itachi barely had time to turn around and defend himself before Sasori whacked him over the head with the bat.

"Sorry Itachi… but I need to do this" Itachi's eyes closed and Sasori dropped the bat. Looking around, he saw a set of footprints that could have only been the blondes. He may have been able to walk again, but it still wasn't perfect, and the trails showed that the feet were being dragged behind. Sighing, he quickly followed the trail.

**With Deidara…**

"Urrhh!! I don't believe him!! He read _everything!_ Everything!!" Deidara walked quickly to anywhere. He wasn't really in control of his body, but he needed to get away. "My past is my past un, not his. Damn I knew I should have burn it! Damn him to hell un!" Deidara kicked a pebble as far as he could and yelled out frustrated.

"I. Hate. Him!!" He grabbed fistfuls of his gorgeous blonde hair and pulled. "I thought he freakin' loved me un! Obviously not!!" Deidara's voice broke as he sank down by a tree and cried. "I'm a fucking sissy now un" He wiped away a few tears and stared at the ground, taking out a bit of clay and making it into a spider using his long neglected hand mouths.

"OI!" Deidara's head flew towards the voice, instantly making the spider crawl towards the offender whilst he got up and started running away. "Don't you dare run away brat!" Deidara preformed his hand signs and prayed that the spider was close to the red head. He heard it blow up, but not before he was pinned face down to the ground, with Sasori sat on his back. "You going to listen to me brat?"

"Hell no un!" Deidara wriggled frantically, searching for anything and everything that could save him. He couldn't reach his clay pouch either, Sasori had pinned his arms above him.  
"Deidara please…"

"You read my diary un! That's not fair!"

"So did Konan! But…she did have a reason…" Sasori admitted.

"What the hell was her reason un?" Deidara frowned, spitting out a leaf that had found its way into his mouth.

"She had to read your diary to find out who it was who had kidnapped you" Sasori's head fell. "I didn't have any reason to read it other than I was curious. I'm sorry"

"Apologies won't cut it this time Danna un… I can't trust you un" Deidara stopped wriggling and allowed himself to relax.

"Dei, you can… I mean it, I won't do it again, honest. I won't bring it up, I wont talk about anything in there, we can burn it if you want. Deidara please"

"But I burnt your puppets un, aren't you mad?"

"So mad that I could kill brat, but you mean more to me than anything"

"Including your puppets un?" Sasori remained silent. "Nevermind un, it's okay if you love them the same as me, I have an advantage over them un" Deidara laughed and Sasori got off his back, allowing Deidara to sit up.

"And what might that be?"

"You can fuck me un" Deidara laughed and Sasori smiled, jumping on the blonde and trapping him in a hug.

"Don't ever leave me Dei. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm acting like a total freakin' moron"

"At least you admitted it un" Deidara laughed and stroked Sasori's red fluffy hair. "You brushed it un!" Deidara grinned and ran both his hands through the furry-like hair.

"Something I learned from a certain blonde whom I love" Sasori walked his fingers over to Deidara's hand and grabbed it, bringing it too his lips.

"I'm sorry I freaked out un… I just thought that it'd make you think that I was really weak and I couldn't fend for myself un"

"Deidara you were a kid, no kid can cope on his own, even you"

"I know un… but I'm glad I did!" Deidara gave a confident nod. Sasori knew Deidara didn't cope when he was a kid, but he wasn't going to bring it up. He promised.

"I am too Dei, shall we head back?"

"What?! No!" Sasori's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean? Leader-sama's gonna' kill me for coming after you, and he's going to kill me for knocking out Itachi, and he's gonna kill me if I don't come back with you! I'm a dead man Deidara!"

"Well…not just yet un. Cant we just…go un?"

"That's what I said, go home"

"No.. not back to the base un…on holiday"

"We don't have any money! We cant just up and leave! We have no clothes either!"

"That's what'll make it fun un" Deidara moaned and crawled onto his hands and knees crawling over to the red head. "Pwease un?"

"Deidara…" Sasori found it so hard to resist him… but he had to!! "No"

"Awwhh!! But I have this awesome little house thing in the middle of nowhere un!! It's really nice!! Although the plants have probably died and its probably infested with spiders un…"

"Deidara we cant just up and leave. It aint happening!" Deidara pouted and sat back on his legs. This was going to take a lot of persuasion.

**AUTHORS COMMENTS:**

Sadly (lmao) this is the second to last chapter. I've been putting it up on DeviantART for a while, and i thought what the hell, i'll put it up here too. And so, in the space of probably about three days, i've put a whole story up lolz. Thanks to those who commented anyways, it's nice o' ya. Well, just thought i'd say at least something lol. Oh! And apologies for the i blahblach /i thing, it puts it up automatically on DeviantART and i assumed it did the same here, but apparently not. Sorry about that too lol. Well, see ya' around! x


	41. Chapter 41

With two hours of grovelling, ten minutes of making the red head blush, a further fifteen minutes of rough making out and ten minutes of being denied sex in the forest, Deidara found success

With two hours of grovelling, ten minutes of making the red head blush, a further fifteen minutes of rough making out and ten minutes of being denied sex in the forest, Deidara found success. Sasori had cracked, and allowed them to go to Deidara's "awesome little house thing in the middle of nowhere". They were walking there hand in hand, talking about things they'll need and what to do. Sasori felt a strange sensation race up and down his leg, once….twice…. –

"Danna that's your phone un… you gonna' pick it up or what?"

"Oh.. um..no" Sasori grinned and shoved his hand in his pockets ignoring the caller. A few seconds later it stopped and he sighed. Deidara's phone gave a short ring, at which he dug it out of his pocket and read the text out loud.

i"Yo fukaz, Pein ent appy, get yer asses bk ea now! Hidan"/i" Deidara giggled. "Looks like we're wanted un"

"Yeah…oh well… we just happen to be "lost" in an "unknown" forest and we "don't know where we are" so… We can't go back eh' Dei?" Sasori smirked looking ahead at the setting sun. "So pretty" Deidara smiled.

"I like sunsets un, its something we can agree on. Its fleeting cause it's only for a short while, but its eternal cause it'll always be there un"

"Yeah" Sasori smiled and randomly sat down. "How bout we watch it set?" Deidara's eyes glowed as he joined his lover of the leaf covered ground, leaning on the red heads shoulder. It was then that Sasori realised how good his life had turned out. Okay, it had started off pretty badly, but since he'd met Deidara, things had gone okay-ish. He was stuck, in a good way, with a pyromaniac blonde, whom he loved, and was watching the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. It's rays danced on the blondes features, glistening in his eyes, shining on his hair, soaking into his face, making it glow. Sasori genuinely smiled, and looked over the sun and to the pink, purple and orange sky. He kicked himself for doubting it, he loved the blonde. He'd never stop. Ever.

bSasori's Phone/b

(Text) From – Pein: U assholes! U cant just leave!! Every1's gonna B on holiday wen U get bk, which means U'll get an even bigger holiday! U fuckers are ded wen U get bk!

(Text) From – Itachi: I'll kill ya 4 knockin' me out, I hope U don't sleep well 4 the rest of ya' life.

(Call) From – Tobi: Heyyyaaaa!! Okay, um… Sempai's not answering his phone…so… tell him I said hii!! And that I've been a good boy! I even finished packing his stuff! But you're not coming back… can Tobi have Deidara-sempai's woolly hat?

(Text) From – Konan : Txt me when U guys there!! & send pics!! Enjoy ya' hols! X

The End.


	42. Chapter 42

bLoving Him Epilogue/b

bLoving Him Epilogue/b

iOne year later/i

"OW UN! Konan control your kid yeah!" Deidara growled and un-latched the baby boys fingers from his newly washed hair. "Bad kid un" Konan laughed and took the baby off Deidara and setting him lovingly in her arms.

"Bad Kainen…" She wagged her forefinger at the orange tufted baby before squeezing him close to her. "He looks just like his dad!"

"You're lucky Pein let you keep him un" Deidara smiled and picked up a teddy from the floor, putting it on baby Kainen's stomach. He gurgled and smiled, dribbling onto his clothes.

"You should have been born a female brat, that way you would have made a great mum" Sasori grinned and entered the living room followed by the rest of the gang, who had been celebrating outside. They always did this. Even though it had only been a year, they agreed, that for one day, the day when Sasori and Deidara decided to leave and go 'on holiday', they would have a day off and celebrate. Celebrate what? Tobi recommended celebrating their friendship, Itachi recommended celebrating their works and revengefulness over the year, Konan recommended celebrating the new baby, but everyone disagreed and said that's what birthdays were for. In the end, Pein straightened it out, and said that they were just "celebrating". They could celebrate anything, and get as drunk as they wanted…as long as nobody died or got too drunk to function. Konan told herself she'd never get drunk till her baby was old enough to take care of itself, and so, no doubt she'd be the only sane one in the house, and baby Kainen of course. Pein took his son off his 'fiance' and let the baby bite with its not existent teeth on his finger. Konan smiled.

"Holy shit Kuzu, don't touch that!" Hidan yelled loudly.

"HIDAN, LANGUAGE!" Konan yelled. Hidan hid behind Kakuzu and laughed nervously, mumbling an apology. "Kainen is going to at least have a normal life until he can choose what to do. I don't want him near explosives-"

"I know un!" Deidara moaned. "Besides, it was an accident un" Deidara's head hung. He'd accidentally left some clay in Kainen's play-pen, and when he blew it up, Kainen was iin/i he play pen… needless to say Konan wasn't happy.

"I also don't want him freaked out by-"

"Puppets or stitched together or learning the abusive words not in the dictionary before the alphabet or how to kill someone by dissecting their heads or anything criminal like that, we know!" The whole Akatsuki, besides Pein and Konan chorused. Pein laughed.

"I think we nagged at them enough" He kissed Konan's head and handed the baby back to her. "Anyone want a beer?" Everyone agreed and dashed out into the garden, grabbing themselves a can or three each.

bTen hours later/b

"Daannaaa un! My head hurts" Deidara moaned, rolling onto the red head who was sat, pretty much out of it on the couch.

"Should have drunk more Dei" He patted the blondes head before putting his head backwards and sighing.

"I think you mean that he should have drunk iless/i" Itachi commented.

"Whatever, you should have drunk more!" Kisame slurred, draping an arm over Itachi before collapsing onto the floor, bringing Itachi down with him. "I'm tired, sing me a song 'Tachi" Itachi shook his head and patted Kisame's back. "You're all going to have a kick ass headache tomorrow" He mumbled.

"Hidan, kill me now" Kakuzu slurred, picking up Hidan's scythe and holding it to his neck.

"Why the fuck would I do that?!" Hidan jumped up from the chair he was on and walked dizzily to his lover, grabbing the scythe and sending them both to the floor.

"My headache is killing me too slow…" Kakuzu mumbled, before falling asleep.

"ZETSUU!!" Tobi screamed, holding a load more cans of beer in his hands. "HEY ZETSUU!! WAKE UP!!" Tobi frowned and pushed the chair over, but still Zetsu refused to wake up. "Ahh well!" Tobi drowned the last three cans he had and fell onto the floor, dragging his body towards Zetsu. "Night Zetsu-kuuun!" He slurred, before falling asleep.

bThe next morning/b

"WHAT THE FUCK!! I CANT MOVE IN MY OWN HOME!!" Konan screeched. Kainen squealed and began to cry. It was too early in the morning for his mother to be screaming like this. Six heads popped up, looking disoprientated and sick. Everything went quiet.

"I TAX THE BATHROOM FIRST UN!!" Deidara yelled before jumping up and legging it to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't brat! Get your ass here now!!"

"Sasori language!!" Pein yelled.

"Lets just stay here till the commotions gone yeah Tachi-kun?" Kisame said, nuzzling himself into the warm thin body next to him.

"Hn"

"Zetsu saan, you look pale" Tobi commented.

"I'm always half pale Tobi. bDuuuuuuhh!!/b" Tobi sweatdropped and had an idea.

"I know!!" Tobi ran outside, and suddently stopped, falling onto the ground and puking up.

"EUGH!! TOBI NOT ON THE GRASS!!" Tobi yelled. Pein took baby Kainen from his fiance whilst she went to tell Tobi off, and held him in his arms.

"I'm glad you were too cute to get rid of… now you better live up to your name and mine cause if you don't mummy's going to yell at you like that all day and night" The baby wriggled in his dads arms before laughing in agreement. "Good" Pein smiled and looked around the room from the top of the stairs. Once again, he was surrounded by a bunch of lunatics. But atleast, he could control them. "C'mon kiddo, your first lesson in pissing people off" Pein took Kainen to the power room, and introduced him to the power supply. "This here, is green. That means it's on. This switch here, isn't red, so it isn't off. But if you do this…" Pein switched the switch so the red button was lit up. "That means it's off. And people get annoyed cause there's no power…wair for it…"

"OMFG THE SHOWERS COLD!!"

"WHY'D ALL THE LIGHTS GO OUT UN!"

"THE WORLDS ENDING!"

Pein and his son laughed evily in the basement. "Oh yes, you're gonna' be a great member" Pein rubbed the orange tuft of hair on the baby's head and smiled. He could have the family he didn't have when he was a kid. That was enough for him.


End file.
